Thirty Days
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Complete. 3 chap upd 5/5 Rukia's about to become a captain, except something stands in her way... a mission of 30 days to Karakura to find a mysterious hollow. What becomes of this trip? Will she run into the guy she left behind 10 years ago? IchiRuki
1. Prologue: Falling Out

**Author's Note: I try not to use ANs. The viewpoint is mainly Ichigo's and the only other one is omnicient with what Rukia is doing, in italics. I hope this isn't too confusing. The lines should separate it. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Prologue: Falling out**

A stiff apology is a second insult.... The injured party does not want to be compensated because he has been wronged; he wants to be healed because he has been hurt. ~G.K. Chesterton

An apology is the superglue of life. It can repair just about anything. ~Lynn Johnston

I remember that day like it was yesterday. She was so mad. I, was so frustrated. I thought it would be like every other fight. I said something stupid; she was insulted but forgave me once I apologized. This time was different, no apology could happen if I never saw her and I had no way to contact her…

I woke up and she was in the kitchen and being the actress she was she made breakfast for my family. I was used to it. The food wasn't the act. The act wasn't that she loved to cook and help everyone. In reality she had learned just for them. She was loving and caring. The act was that it wasn't any problem at all. I remember the day she volunteered, she would spend hours trying to get everything perfect. While everyone was off doing she would cook the same meal several time to get it perfect. She didn't mind but she told them she had been raised to cook so she was a natural, it was no problem at all. She was a soul, she didn't hardly eat and she definitely didn't cook.

It was think like that which made the fight even stupider. I had asked her if she wouldn't mind picking up Yuzu and Karin's birthday presents. She was happy to do it. She'd say it was from both of us and I gave her some money. She had some but not much. I had told her that I wanted to give them in the morning so I wanted to wrap them at night. She promised she would. We talked about this about a week earlier.

So I never mentioned it after that, then the day came and the night closed and I asked her about the presents. She froze. "You didn't get them?"

"No, I completely forgot. I'm sorry Ichigo." She said looking at her feet. "I promise I'll run out in the morning and get everything done."

"Rukia, I just asked you to do one thing and you couldn't get it done!" I don't know why I was so angry about it. I must have had a hard day, everything but the breakfast she made that day and that fight remained in my mind, everything else was faded. "What did you do today anyway? Probably spend the time making your stupid drawing or buying chappy stuff. You're so selfish." I walked off, angry with her. I was the biggest idiot in the world.

She sniffled, and when I looked back she was gone. "Rukia… Rukia?" I ran after her looking for her. I didn't find her. I spent countless hours searching for her. She could take care of herself, maybe it was a hollow, or maybe a bunch… I hope she okay. I kept making excuses why she didn't come back. I was extremely worried.

In the morning, Yuzu and Karin ran into my room. "Thanks for the gifts brother, they're the best." I remember that Karin got all new pads an a new soccer ball and Yuzu got a cookbook she'd been wanting, a stuffed animal and some new clothes. The presents had my name on them but I knew Rukia got them.

Yuzu and Karin got a letter from Rukia with money in it but the girls wouldn't tell me what it said. I still don't know. Dad got one too, a letter, not money. I got money… it was what I gave her. I guess it was to prove that she wasn't selfish I guess. She didn't say the presents came from her, and I didn't pay for them. She did it out of her heart. We didn't hear from her after that and no one expected to hear from her… except me. I didn't get a letter, just that 15 dollars… not even enough to cover what Rukia had bought them. I haven't spent that money. I think Rukia should keep it, so I don't spend it.

_Rukia was so angry at Ichigo. She had said sorry, what else could she do? The stores were closed for the night and she told him she would take care of it. Then he dared call her selfish! _

_She ran out of the house because she didn't want him to notice she was crying but she sensed a hollow before her sensor could even get it. She ran after it and it was extremely strong. It felt like a menos… it wasn't a gillian… it was adjuchos or higher. She was a little bit scared but she went after it like she should._

_She fought with it until daybreak when after a major blow, it went back to Hueco Mundo. She was very injured and she sighed… she couldn't rest… she had to get to the store._

_She knew what to get them both. She heard them talking about it the other day. Her dad would get them something ridiculous that they didn't want but they'd like anyway. She got them what they wanted._

_As Rukia was in the soccer store she picked out a lot of things she thought Karin would like and it wrung up 75 dollars. She looked at the money Ichigo gave her. She ignored it and used her own to buy that for Karin and she spent about 75 on Yuzu, to be fair. She then prepared letters for the family, except Ichigo._

_At the last minute she said the presents were from Ichigo and she left them 25 dollars a piece. She left the 15 Ichigo gave her in an envelope for him. She wrapped them nice and set them on the kitchen table, with an already prepared meal. And then she left to Urahara's._

I tried to go to Soul Society to talk to her. I had to apologize, but Urahara refused. I asked him why. He was straight with me. He told me Rukia had paid him 100 dollars to make sure that I didn't go through and if I offered more he could have 2x what I offered. I knew she had the money and Urahara believed her, I wouldn't waste their money so I left.

I felt that maybe Rukia would come back on her own. Calling me an idiot, demanding an apology. She never did though. I was all alone. Yuzu and Karin didn't say that they blamed me but I knew they did. My dad whenever someone let slip her name, he would look at me with this disappointed face.

He looked at me one day and said "You really messed up this time, huh?" I knew I had. The fact that weeks and months passed and she didn't come back said that.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't write to soul society. I didn't have their phone numbers. Urahara refused to help… I didn't know who to turn to for help.

All I remember was the shinigami who was to cover that area after Rukia refused to speak of her. I tried to ask how she was, what she was doing, if he would take a letter. He said it was forbidden and that she didn't need a substitute anymore and how I should be stripped of my powers. It was true but it kind of hurt. Did Rukia say that? This guy didn't know us so she had to say that. She was still bitter towards me.

….. (months later) …

I didn't exactly move on after Rukia. I didn't date anyone. Everyone thought it was weird… because they all didn't remember her and those who could were angry if I mentioned her name.

"Ichigo, you hurt Rukia, that's why she ran away." Orihime said sadly.

"You must have messed up so bad for her to not even say anything to you before she left." Ishida told me.

Chad just seemed disappointed, he never said anything but I could see it when someone mentioned it, like when everyone had moved on and forgot about her. I wouldn't forget no matter what, I was stronger. I needed to apologize and I would.


	2. Day 1 Saturday The mission

**Day 1, Week 0. Saturday. The mission**

"You don't have a soul. You are a Soul. You have a body." C.S. Lewis.

Rukia woke up. She was 25 now, well age to appearance. She was more like 200 but she didn't show it. One earth year is aproximately 2 years in soul society. She had let her hair grow out. She had received a compliment on it one time she was a little late for her regular appointments. She liked it long and flowing, it made her feel more beautiful, like her sword.

She did some warm-ups and then she headed to the grounds. She had been called there. "Kuchiki," the 3rd seats yelled at Rukia.

"Yes?" She asked them.

"I'm so happy for you, it's such an honor. If only Ukitake would just admit I am better." Kiyono said.

"NO I AM." He yelled back.

Rukia sighed, it never changes. 20 years and they're still bickering like children. "Keep it down, how is the captain?"

"Well enough to see you." She nodded and proceeded in.

"Ms. Kuchiki, it is a pleasure to have you here."

"It is truly my honor captain." She looked at him. "It is good to see you up and about, are you well?"

"Nonsense and I am quite well today." He responded coughing after it. She seemed concerned.

"The captains have decided that you would be a good candidate for captain. However, before you take the test there is once hitch…"

"Yes?" Rukia said, almost ready to jump for joy.

"There is a hollow running rampant. It is very strong, it's level is unknown but it is being quite a hassel in the real world. We'd like it taken care of."

"That's it. I'd be glad to."

"I'm not so sure Rukia…"

"Why not it's my job?" Rukia asked him.

"It's in Karakura town." Rukia looked at the ground. She had not been there in 20 years! "You did not wish to return, you made it a strong argument against it."

"With all respect captain, I was young then. If it is best that I go there I will not hesitate." Rukia responded.

"Glad to hear you say that. It's another month long trip. You will return the Sunday of the 5th week, today will not count. Understand?"

"Yes, of course."

"Depending on how well this mission goes, will tell what happens when you return." He said.

"I am sure it will not be at all difficult. I will get it taken care of very quickly."

"Don't be careless." She nodded.

"Is that all…?"

"No." He said, her eyes met his. "This possition is open for a permanent resident shinigami, if you're interested in spending more time there. Or if you just need more time." She had a feeling the first was the real point, he had no doubts.

"I mean no offense but my true duty is here but I am glad to be of service in the real world."

"I am aware." She nodded.

"Be careful Kuchiki Rukia." He handed her everything she would need for her trip and she left. Her captain shook his head as though he knew everything that would transpire in the next month.

She told her brother that she would be going on a month long trip. She didn't bother to share details. They were closer but not close. She still felt out of place and had her doubts if that would ever change.

She had one pitstop to make before she left. She quickly wrote a note, it had little feelings or emotions. She was ashamed because it was the kind of letter that she would expect of a shinigami. She prided herself on being loving, caring and compassion but this letter lacked. She didn't dare tell him in person where she was going.

"What's up Ruk?" She hated the nickname, it sounded like the piece on a chess board. Why couldn't he just use her name?

"Just a little mission," she said and disappeared.

She sighed as she knew she got away, she went back to her rooms to grab her bag and went through the gate. She landed in the most beautiful part of the town, the park. She landed gracefully in the trees. She loved this time of year here, it was spring. Everything was so alive and lovely.

She hadn't stopped to look at herself in a mirror in quite a while but she had grown a little taller, or maybe it was just her shoes. They were a gift from Urahara, they were like platform straw shoes. She was thinner though, if that was really possible and with her long hair she looked more beautiful than ever, or so she had been told. She looked over all the city and tried hard to really wondered why she had ever left.

She was on her way to Urahara's when she was stopped dead in her path by an arrow. She smirked and up. "What gives Uryu?" Rukia said in a playful tone.

He seemed shock that it was her, he must have aimed to stop anyone who was a shinigami. Wonder what set him off. "Kuchiki?" He asked.

"That's my name. So what gives? Why try stopping me?"

"I thought you were that other substitute. We had a deal I was in charge of this area. The only other reason he could come over here was…"

"Urahara's shop, that's what I'm doing." She responded. "I'm going to be around this month, then I'll leave you with the other kid." Kaede was a sweet kid, new to it and he reminded her of Hanataro.

"Why are you here?"

"A menos grande was bothering the kid so I'm here to take care of it. A typical month long assignment. Nothing to big or hard for me." She said.

"You are a lot stronger."

"Of course, I didn't get weaker while I was gone." She said crossing her arms.

"Well then, go ahead." She went on and then another arrow stopped her, she looked at him. "You aren't going to cause any problems right?"

"I'm going to make sure I'm seriously invisible. Right now if you let me pass." She said slightly irritated, he nodded and went back to defending the city.

It was late at night when she arrived at Urahara's shop. "Kuchiki, glad to see you've returned. To what do I owe the honor to?"

"That piece you were working on for me. Is it done?" She asked him.

"Yes it is and I made it white so it will match anything you wear and your katana." She laughed but smiled as he handed her a white ribbon. She place the top of it on the top of her head and tied it and the base of her neck, and she covered up the bow with her hair.

"It's cute. How well does it work?"

"You could walk right past your brother and he couldn't sense you."

"Uryu too?"

"Your signature is nearly unsensible but it's also foggy, so they can't tell that it's your so probably not."

"I don't care but he ran into me on my way here, I got to steer clear of him." Urahara nodded and looked in his book.

"No fees, so you're clear to go." It has been her idea that there should be a place to stay for safety purposes for the shinigami. So each region had a safe house in case you were injured that you can stay at while you're the resident shinigami.

She arrived at the little house. It was boring, and had barriers that only shinigamis could get through, it was built out of reishi to promote healing as well. It looked like any building in soul society.

She decided that she would keep a journal of her actions so she wouldn't have to remember to compile her notes later for her report. She pulled out the little notebook she used.

_Day 1, Week 0. Saturday. I have arrived late this evening, the local quincy noted that there has been area negotiations with him. That will not stop me from fulfilling my duty. I have encountered no hollows or souls in the time since I have arrived._

Rukia went up to the bedroom and noted that they had plain white sheets and a pillow with black blankets. It was typical soul society, black and white and when someone was injured… red all over.

She layed down but found it uncomfortable to sleep. It was new to her and it wasn't as warm and welcoming. She would go to the store tomorrow to look at something to make it more vibrant and inviting, for now she would wait.

Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone went off. She sighed, tightening her headband and hopping out the window, through the barrier.

It was a standard hollow and she destroyed in a couple seconds flat. She didn't have much time. She hid behind a building. She closed her eyes, clutching her headband in her hand, hoping that he couldn't sense her.

"Hm… gone… that's odd. Probably that shinigami," she didn't move until she felt his spiritual pressure disappear, she slipped to the ground. She couldn't face seeing him yet. She would rather avoid it.

She wondered around the city, careful to check to see if he was out. She missed the city, she missed the people and when she was honest, she did miss him.

She looked at her clock, it was nearing midnight so she should get some sleep so she could get up reasonably early so she could shop. She was excited to shop, her brother was strict and she wasn't allowed to decorate or shop. She really missed that, and she missed cooking.

She returned to the house and laid there thinking about what would happen if she ran into him. Should she try to talk to him first? Wasn't it better to face the problem head on? She couldn't hide for the entire time, that was ridiculous. She was about to be a captain, she didn't hide from any one. She decided next time she wouldn't hide but she knew she wouldn't seek him out.

She laid in the sheets, curled up within the confines of the blanket and tried not to worry about the events that would transpire if she were to run into him. He'd probably act like an idiot, yell at her, insult her, blame her for everything.

She laughed. She did nothing wrong. She belonged in soul society, not there. She had to make herself believe that. She did the right thing. She loved it here but her place was there. There were many doubts but Rukia listened to her mind, her job was to protect the city, nothing else. That was her thought as she fell asleep finally.


	3. Day 2 Walk Right Into My heart

**Day 2, week 1, Sunday. Walk Right In… to my heart.**

I am only one, but I am one. I cannot do everything, but I can do something. And I will not let what I cannot do interfere with what I can do. ~Edward Everett Hale

Health is a state of complete harmony of the body, mind and spirit. When one is free from physical disabilities and mental distractions, the gates of the soul open. ~B.K.S. Iyengar

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Yuzu yelled.

"What?" I mumbled to myself, getting up. "Stupid hollow, waking me up just to be gone already." Yuzu yelled my name again.

"What?" I asked stepping out of my room.

"Dad needs help. There is an emergency at the hospital, so many people that some with minor injuries are sent here!" She yelled.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing my coat and making sure I was all clean and ready to work. I'm 26 now. I just moved back in last week with my family after being away at college to get my medical degree. Yuzu and Karin are 21, they'll have a birthday soon. Oh wait… it would be Friday. I said trying to smile as I went in to help.

I went to college and goofed off the first few. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I had always figured I was just going to be a shinigami. Then one day my third year dad pointed out that I couldn't live at home forever, I had to make money, a living. So I decided I'd help people the way my dad had. I would become a doctor. I was 20 and 6 years later, I am a doctor.

Yuzu stayed around to be a nurse. She went to her 4 year program and she'll be done at the end of this year. She didn't want to be a doctor because she was more than happy to just do the little things like she always had.

Karin wasn't around much because she's in law school. She thought she wanted to be a professional athlete though she later decided that she didn't want to deal with that kind of life. So she has a 4 year program, her BAR exam and then she had to do hand-on internship work for a while. She won't be done very soon.

The hospital took all the major patients so we were left with people who just had cuts or scrapes. Apparently it was an explosion of a building and many people were DOA. I didn't like to tend to the cuts and scrapes of patients, it was boring but someone had to.

I went to the next room where a girl about 15 was sitting. She was facing the wall, her hair reminded me of Rukia. "Yo." I said.

She looked over her shoulder. "You're here, finally." She said rather impatiently.

"Sorry, we have a lot going on." I told her.

"I know, so my leg. You think it's broken?" I looked at the x-rays that Yuzu took, it was clear of fractures.

"It's not, probably just sprained. We can stick you on crutches if you want and pain meds." I told her.

"I'll do neither, can I go now?" She said crossing her arms. I laughed. She glared at me. "Hello!"

"Sorry, yes you are clear to go. Be careful though. Take it easy." I told her. She nodded and carefully got of the table, she was limping as she walked away.

After I took in about 20 patients, dad taking in about 40, it always being like a contest for him. We had taken care of everyone the hospital sent.

"That's good enough for today kids." Dad told us.

"Ichigo, let's go to the mall."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I want to buy a cute outfit, come on!"

Yuzu and I didn't get paid much for working with dad. It was mainly because we only worked when someone big happened. That was about 2 times a week now. It's been pretty bad lately. Things like buildings exploding are common place. People except it, I don't.

Dad suggested that I get a job at the hospital. I didn't want to because I liked the hours I got at home, and it was nice to be around the family and help out. Dad kept saying I should pay rent and help out but he didn't ask for anything. I didn't need much money, surprisingly I got through college without debt by working any hours I had free.

Yuzu and I walked into the mall and I wondered around the store as we tried on dresses. I was looking out the window when I saw someone, it looked like Rukia.

"Yuzu, I'll be right back. Stay here."

I ran into the store and grabbed the shoulder of the person. "Rukia?"

She turned around and I noticed she was the patient from before. "Hey you. I'm Gigi, not Rukia. Weren't you my doctor earlier?"

"Sorry, I just thought you were someone else."

"Oh. Well don't just run up to people and assume they're someone else." I nodded and went back across the street to see Yuzu.

"What was that about Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I knew her." I said.

"Who?"

"No one," I responded. "It turned out it was patient from earlier, I knew she looked familiar."

Yuzu looked confused but she then asked about the dresses she had picked out. I just stared out the window. I saw a black-haired figure. It must be Gigi. As I watched her closer I noticed this figure had longer hair and she was skipping, Gigi couldn't be skipping. The figure disappeared before I could see where she went. Oh well, I shouldn't chase after random people.

When we got home I was surprised to see Karin there. "Karin!" Yuzu said running to her twin and hugging her.

"Hey Yuzu, what'd you buy?"

"I got this dress, isn't it cute?" It was bright yellow with giant white flowers.

"Sure it is." Karin looked at me, shrugging but pretended that it was great.

"I know it's great!" Yuzu said running up to the room and putting it in her closet. She ran back down.

The restaurant was in the middle of town. It was about sunset and it was warm enough so we ate at the tables that were outside. "So how was your days?" Karin asked.

"The clinic was very busy. You should have seen all the patients that Dad and Ichigo had! Most of them were fine, just surprised to see that the building they were around destroyed but fine except for a cut or scrape." Yuzu explained.

"Hard day Ichigo?" Dad asked me.

"Uh… not really. I saw one of my patients, I thought I saw her skipping later on even with a sprained ankle. It was odd." I told him.

"That is."

"Is that why you ran of, Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell her she really…" in that moment I saw the same figure skipping down the street… she looked so much like…

I jumped up and ran across the street. I heard a scream as I was about to be hit by a car. Next thing I remember, I was on the sidewalk, safe and sound. I couldn't remember what happened. I looked around for the figure and she was gone.

The twins and dad ran over to me. "You okay Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"You're an idiot." Karin yelled. "Why'd you run out in front of a car?" I didn't know what to say. I was still confused. What happened?

_Rukia sighed as she rounded the corner into an little side street. She stopped to catch her breath. She was surprised by how much he hadn't changed, still an idiot._

_He had tried to chase after her earlier when she passed by the store he was in. She shook her head. She sighed, she didn't want to have to interfere but as she heard the horn honk, she turned around and in that instant she saved him and ran off._

_She told herself that she would have to be more careful around him. He was going after her, she laughed, why was she hiding? She stepped out onto the street, there was no sign of him and continued on with her shopping, happily skipping along._

_She went back to the house and sat the last of the things she bought down. She got colorful rugs for most of the rooms, lamps that had different color light bulbs, new sheets for the bed, she even got different sets of clothes. She hadn't thought to bring around most of her old clothes for her new gigai. This gigai looked like she did now. It was a lot higher quality. She didn't know why she wasted the money but she liked this one better._

_Urahara's new collection of gigai were stronger, faster and more responsive. Ultimately, they could do anything that you could as a soul without your sword. You had to leave to use your zanpakto but that wasn't much of a hassle for what she did on a normal day. If she felt any sign of a strong hollow, chappy watched her body while she took care of it._

_She looked at her house and smiled. "Much better." She sighed, "It really is too bad that I won't be around her for more than a month for all the stuff I bought."_

_She had bought a mirror to put up in the bathroom. She looked at herself and noticed that the headband was gone. "Ahhh! Where could it be?" She went through all the bags that she bought today in a panic._

_She was panicked. "Where could it be!" She screamed, searching the house over and over again. She was about to run and search the streets when her phone went off. She grabbed the handle to the door and stopped. She thought about what if he found her!_

_She had to do her job. She decided to leave chappy here with her gigai. It was faster and easier that way. She, a little worried about what would happen, left the house in the direction of the hollow._

I was just lying in bed, in my hand was a ribbon. It was white and it was on my lap when I ended up on the sidewalk. I don't know why but I know it's hers. She has to be in town as the resident shinigami. Why would she do something like that? She tried to avoid me as best she could. She was doing a good job.

A hollow, I sensed. Well that's one way to find out. I hopped out the window after sticking it in my pocket. However, once again I got there too late. The shinigami who had recently been the resident didn't want me interfering so he took the thing from me so I was trapped, except for Kon but I didn't tell that shinigami that.

I was walking home and I was being followed. I looked around to see a little girl. "Hi." I said to her. "Don't be afraid, I'm a friend." Truth was, Kon and Orihime were close now and boy did Kon like that so he was hardly around. Normally I would just perform the konso myself.

"I'm Eemi. I'm all alone. My family is all gone."

"Did they die?"

"Yeah, but they disappeared…"

"They're in a place called soul society now." I told her. She was a girl with light brown hair, probably about 9. "You can hang with me until the person comes to take you." I suggested. Normally I'd suggest the soul wait around but it was like a trap for her.

She followed me home and I let her stay on my bed, I sat on the ground across from the window. Eemi fell asleep on the bed not soon after.

"Eemi… come on." I heard a quiet voice said.

"I want to say thanks." I heard Eemi said. I opened my eyes and there was Rukia, trying to escort the soul out.

I looked at her, she looked more beautiful than I remembered. She looked about the same height although her hair was longer and I noted she headband on. I searched for it and looked for her.

"It's mine." She said, then she looked at Eemi.

"Bye and thanks Mr." Then Rukia preformed the konso, saying by to the little girl.

She looked at me, and hopped out the window. I don't know how she did it but it was so quick I nearly missed it. I was about to jump after her but I wasn't a soul and I didn't have the spiritual pressure available to shunpo after her.

I punched my wall and stared off in the direction that she left. "Rukia… you're back." The fact that, that was Rukia, was something. I couldn't sleep but I just laid there, thinking about her. Was she still angry at me. Why would she be? She's still holding a grudge. I have to be the world's greatest idiot.

"Rukia… come back." I said as I laid there. "I'm sorry."

_She was disappointed, she had run away from him. She told herself again and again that she wouldn't but she had to face the facts, she was scared. Scared of what would happen. She didn't know what to do… _

_"I will see him tomorrow. I will not run away." She stood up. "I am Rukia Kuchiki and I am not afraid of anything! Not hollows and not Ichigo."_

_She sat down with her journal. _

_Day 2: I did 4 konsos on a family of four that died. 3 hollows were purified today, one made an attempt to attack. No sign of the hollow as shown on the mission. I didn't run into the Quincy. However, it would appear that the substitute shinigami Kurosaki is not been leaving his body, probably at the insistence of the past resident shinigami. I will make contact with him tomorrow and the Quincy to discuss what we know. I am sure all will go well._

_She threw the journal on the table, hopped into her gigai and went to bed. She was confident that she was super nervous to see him tomorrow. That is precisely why she would be totally focused on business and make sure that Ishida is there the entire time. He would stop them from fighting, he always did._


	4. Day 3 As if it never happened

**Day 3, Monday. As if it never happened.**

"Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget." – Author Unknown.

When I woke up I jumped out of bed. Rukia was sitting on the end of my bed like she always did and then I turned and saw Ishida at my desk. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"I got you two together because I'm after a very powerful hollow. It could just be an adjuchas but it could be a vasto lorde." She said and they just stood there, I was still surprised and Ishida was unphased.

"It makes sense." Ishida said. "All the buildings being destroyed and human death rate growing every day."

"This doesn't make sense at all." I yelled.

Rukia looked at me as if I was an idiot. "It makes complete sense." I could tell she was about to say my name but stopped.

"Why are we in my bedroom?"

"She wanted to get everything done and you sleep in, so we decided to wait." Ishida said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How'd you get in?" I asked them.

"Front door. Everyone is asleep." Rukia responded, I noticed she was in a gigai this time. "I'd ask that you keep quiet."

"So… what are you asking?"

"That you two stay out of my way. It's my mission and my captaincy depends on this mission."

"No way!" Ishida and I said together.

Ishida fixed in his glasses. "I'm not going to let you go after that thing alone Rukia."

"It's my job, not yours, and don't you forget it!" Rukia said strictly.

"I would have to object as well. I will try to stay out of the way as much as possible; however, if it comes into my area I will attack."

"Fine." She said… "but don't you think for a single second that I'm going to stop at your area. This is my mission and I'm not going to stand on the sidelines."

"Understood." He said.

"Well I guess that's all." She stood up and was about to hop out the window when I grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere Rukia." I said. She winced, I don't know why.

"Ichigo, I would suggest you let go of her. It's none of your business, nothing is your business." Ishida said calmly.

I grabbed her shirt and pulled her close to me. "I have every right to know what happened and to apologize for messing up!" Rukia looked in my eyes and she was almost scared, like a small animal stuck in a trap. I let her fall onto my bed. "Don't look at me like that."

She recovered quickly, punching me. "What is that about?" For a second there, I thought she changed.

"What was that about?" I said mocking her. Her punch landed in my stomach. "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" She mocked me back. I glared at her, she just glared back.

"What is this about?" Ishida asked.

"What is this about?" We both mocked him. He glared but we were just glaring at each other.

"Seriously." He said. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, what IS this about?" She asked me.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I honestly don't know why you'd prevent me from doing MY job." Her emphasis of certain words was new.

"I'm not preventing anything. I can't believe you just show up in town like nothing ever happened."

"So this is irrelevant to what's going on?" Ishida said.

"Of course, she used to coward her way out of this argument. She doesn't care what you do." I told him. He got up and left.

I blocked the window before she could go. "Coward. More insults."

"That's what you did, isn't it?" She knew I was right. Why else would she do that? She had never once considered Ishida in anything she did.

"Maybe you're right but that doesn't answer my question. What is your problem?" She said, acting angry to cover her embarrassment.

"You walk right in thinking what? What did you think would happen if you came here Rukia?"

"You think I chose to come here. I would wait a hundred before considering it."

"Then why are you here?" I asked her, not believing it wasn't her choice.

"Believe it or not," she said crossing her arms defensively, "I am going to be a captain and they entrusted this mission with me before my test. It just HAD to be here."

"So… you really didn't want to come?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" She said. She was staring out the window, not as a way of escape, but to think.

"You're just going to act as if it never happened. Like this is just any other city you were sent to. Like we never came to save you or you fought to help us defend ourselves. We fought side by side Rukia! How can you pretend it didn't happen?" She had that sad hurt expression on her face again. She didn't say a word, not one to defend herself. "Rukia…"

"Ichigo…" Everything was frozen once she said my name. She looked at me with those eyes, and she could get whatever she wanted. My soul, my life, my head, whatever she wanted, it was hers.

"Ichigo…" Yuzu barged in the room and screamed. She ran over to Rukia and hugged her. "You're back. When did you get back? Are you staying with us? I missed you!"

I watched this happen and Rukia looked broken. She understood that she had hurt Yuzu by going, it wasn't just me who cared what she did. "Hey Yuzu, how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm going to be a nurse. I thought about being a doctor but didn't think I wanted to. I mean 6 years of college is a lot. I don't know how you did it Ichigo." She said turning to me.

Rukia laughed. It sounded so real, and it had been so long. "Wait, Ichigo's a doctor?" Like it had happened years ago, she was laughing and fell off the bed. She didn't stop laughing. "That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"It's not that funny." I mumbled.

"It's true Rukia. You've missed a lot. I'm just glad you're back." Yuzu said that like she was staying.

"Rukia's just visiting Yuzu, she had important stuff to do I said." I had to keep it in mind, she would go this time. She would be a captain… I'd never see her in this life again probably.

"Ohhh," Yuzu said looking at the ground. "Will you at least stay for dinner? I'm sure dad will be so happy to see you!"

"I really can't Yuzu. I'm sorry." Yuzu looked heartbroken. Rukia laughed uncomfortably. "I'll make you a deal. I'll cook dinner for all of you, before I go."

"Alright," Yuzu instantly perked up. "I'm going to hold you to it."

"You sure can. I'm leaving the 30th so I'll make sure to by then."

"Alright, well have fun guys." Yuzu left.

"Wait… what was that about!" I yelled after Yuzu, but she didn't respond. I turned to Rukia who was on the ground.

"So… Dr. Kurosaki." She laughed, she hadn't changed a bit.

"I'm sorry." I had to say it. Deep down I had to.

"For being a doctor?" She questioned.

"No, for insulting you."

"Oh Ichigo, if that's what this is about I forgot about that… well the next day to be honest."

"What? Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you let me see or talk to you or something?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about it."

"Didn't think about it! Am I that easy to forget?" I yelled at her. "What about my family and our friends? Are they easy to forget?"

She looked at me. "I got busy in everyday work. If anyone else had tried they could have. I only said you couldn't. I have nothing against them." She thought about it. "Actually I think I visited Orihime for Christmas a few years back."

"What!" I yelled. "Christmas with her!"

She nodded. "4 or 5 years ago, time passes so fast in soul society it's a blur to me but we kept in contact."

"Ahhh. How could you not visit me?"

She thought again. "I leave presents for your sisters and something for your dad every Christmas every year."

"What? What about me?"

"Don't be a child Ichigo."

"What? I seriously know."

"Well you didn't show any care. Orihime said you were doing great. I kept in contact with them. I figured if you wanted to you would."

"You told Urahara I couldn't contact you. Even paid him not to let me."

"Really? I really don't remember that." She shrugged. "That would explain where a chunk of my money went."

"You paid him 100!" That isn't a lot.

"I only got paid 300 per month Ichigo. That was a chunk of what I made that month!" She said. "I make near 1000 now because I'm a higher rank."

"That's not the point Rukia! The point is that I couldn't talk to you or go see you because you made it that way."

"What do you want? An apology? If that's in than I'm sorry." She said it in a way as if it didn't bother her.

So she forgot she made it so I couldn't talk to her. She hadn't been mad this long… she forgave me a long time ago. It's just been a lot of wasted years? That made me feel better.

Her phone went off and she looked at me. "Bye." I said. She nodded and disappeared.

I don't know how long I sat on the bed. I don't remember what time it was when they got there, or what time she left. I just remember that Yuzu came back in later.

"Hey Rukia?" Yuzu said looking around. "Where'd she go?"

"She had plans, she'll be around. Don't worry." I don't know if I was saying it for her benefit or my own.

"She did say she couldn't make it for dinner. So dinner's ready Ichigo." Yuzu said walking away.

I ran after her. "Yuzu?" I said. She turned around and looked at me. "Did she send you Christmas presents or letters or something?"

"Yeah 25 dollars every birthday, except this next one, and some cute outfit or something for every Christmas. She's great Ichigo. I missed her." She responded.

I sighed. She wasn't lying, she had been around. How could I have missed that? She had been here, in this house to leave gifts for my sisters and probably my dad and yet, nothing for me.

I had missed her time and time again. I couldn't have been with her the entire time if I had control of my skills. I could have apologized and she would laugh and it would be like nothing ever happened.

I sat down at the table and looked at the food. It was Rukia's favorite meal. I knew it well. Why had Yuzu cooked it, Rukia said she wouldn't.

Suddenly I sensed a spike in spiritual pressure, it was shocking. I knew that pressure… it was Rukia's. I had to go. I stood up and they looked at me. "Ichigo are you okay?"

"I'm going to go talk to Rukia. Why don't I get presents?" I ran out of the house. Yuzu and my dad would be confused but continue on with the meal like nothing was going on.


	5. Day 4 A Day Out

**Day 4. Tuesday. A day out.**

"Power is no blessing in itself, except when it is used to protect the innocent." – Jonathan Swift.

"Eyes so transparent that through them the soul is seen" – Theophile Gautier**.**

I woke up and all I remember was that everything hurt, and I didn't know where I was. "Morning." I turned my head slowly to see her smiling face. She laughed. "You're an idiot."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well… I was fighting the hollow. It turned out he was the one I was looking for." I nodded. "So I was fighting and you yelled which distracted me so I got punched into a building."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No thanks to you!" She seemed upset. "You arrived in a gigai to try to help. No Kon, no artificial soul or way to get out of your body! So guess what he went after you? And by went after you I mean get near-blasted to death by a cero!"

I remember now… [yesterday]

Rukia hit the building hard, and slumped to the ground. "Rukia!" I ran toward the building and at that moment a cero headed toward me. Suddenly I was out of the way, but it didn't completely clear Rukia. It got her left side pretty bad.

"Awww, going to have Rukia protect you Ichigo?"

"Who is this guy?" I asked her.

"I don't know but I don't care." She stood up. She pulled out her sword and performed her first technique, or dance as she called it.

She missed him. She was more irritated. She kept missing. Her left arm made her unbalanced so when she was using her sword she was a little off every time.

Suddenly a cero came at me again. She grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. She was out of breathe. "Stay out of the way!" She yelled at me.

I needed to get Kon. The fight was close to Orihime's so that was my plan however the guy was directly that way. So I charged at him with a sword. He, who had a sword, slashed my arm so bad it could have came off had she not attacked him.

"Go away." She yelled at me. Trying to hold him. I made a run for it toward but…

[present]

"What happened after I ran off again?"

"He made a nice cut down your back and aimed another cero simultaneously, I pushed you out of the way AGAIN and you rolled into a ditch hitting your head against the tree and falling unconscious, thankfully."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Finally you were out of the way. He didn't pay you any attention after that point!" She yelled. "I went over to check on you and then he disappeared."

"Why'd you let him get away?"

"I didn't let him get away. He got away, plain and simple. I had to take care of you, idiot." She smacked me on the head.

"Shouldn't you have woken me up during the night?"

"Maybe. Maybe I thought you'd never wake up. I think seeing last night that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Ahhh. I was just trying to help."

"You were a human who was interfering. That's all you were. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, they are humans who can do something! You can't without something to get you out of your gigai. You're such an idiot." She yelled, then crossed her arms.

I tried to sit up and she pushed me back down. "You got beaten up pretty bad, tore up the gigai. I didn't take you home because you were beaten up so bad."

"They're going to wonder what happened." I told her.

"I told them we were hanging out today, you left really early." She said, as if that was an excuse.

"Oh sure," I looked around again. "So where am I?"

"You are in the residence of the residential shinigami. The decorating is all mine." It looked like Rukia. It had random pieces of furniture in various colors in the room, all else was black and white.

I looked at her and I noticed her left arm was laying kind of limply. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, don't ask stupid questions." She responded, sitting in a chair that was like a giant ball.

I looked at my injuries, they seemed minor compared to her arm which seemed arm. "I'm sorry." I told her. "I did get in the way."

"You bet you did…" she sighed. "Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

"No way, I'm not letting you go after him alone." I told her. "I was saying that I would get Kon or something, not stop helping."

"You're in my way Ichigo. This is MY job, not yours."

"It's always been your job, and somehow I always get pulled into it."

"As true as that may be this time you're staying out of this." She yelled at me. She stood up. "Heal up and go home when you feel like it."

"Hey wait, you said we were spending the day together!"

"It's an excuse, why would it be the truth?" She asked.

"It's more convincing that way?" I suggested.

"I'm not going to hang out here all day if that's what you're suggesting."

"No, let's do something. Anything! Let's catch up, it's been a while." I suggested.

She looked at me. "No Ichigo. Let's not." She walked out of the door, and left.

She has to be the most irritating girl in both worlds. I looked at the bandages. They were done nice, and the pain was very dull. If I moved slowly I would be fine.

I stood up and the pain was stronger but I had to get going. I had to find her. As I wondered through the house I noticed all the things she had bought, it was a lot and it was obvious by the bright colors.

I wondered why I spent my life chasing after her. Did I owe her anymore? I blamed myself. Was it my fault? Is it my fault now? Was it always her fault? Is it forever mine now?

Somehow I was able to find her. She was shopping for my sisters. She looked at me. "You should be resting."

"I know but I wanted to find you."

"I brought the first aid kit." She responded.

"Why?" She sighed and touched my side. It hurt, badly, and was bleeding. "Oh," was all I could say.

She told me to sit on the chairs outside and she'd take care of me. I sat and waited as she shopped. She came out. "I got Yuzu a new outfit and a nursing book of stuff for her last semester. What should I get Karin?"

"A book of law. She's a lawyer now. She can't have too many of them." She nodded and went back inside.

She bought Yuzu a business suit type outfit and a book in the mall. She sat down in the seat beside me. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" I asked her.

"You're bleeding all over it." She said, crossing her arms because it was obvious. I took of my shirt and she, unflinchingly took off the old bandages. She applied medication and wrapped it again. She pulled out a shirt from the bag.

"You bought me a shirt." I stated.

"I missed a lot of Christmases and birthdays." She told me smiling. I slipped on the shirt, it was sort of tight. She looked at me scrutinizing it. "Is it the bandages or did you grow?" She asked.

"Both," I suggested, shrugging. She smiled.

"So 10 Christmases and Birthdays so… I say 500 dollars should call us even. Right?" She said.

"What? I don't want the presents?"

"Then what was all that talk about!" She asked.

"I was angry because you thought about everyone else and not me."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm not letting you buy anything for me. I don't care about the things. A Christmas card to know you're alive would have been nice. That's all I'm saying!" I said. I didn't care about the gifts, I cared about being forgotten all that time.

"So 20 cards makes us even?"

"How about you tell me about your life?" I suggested. I wanted to know what she's been up to.

"Nothing much Ichigo, it's soul society, it's not like earth. I fight hollows, train and do paperwork. I wish I could have gone to college."

"What's the biggest thing to happen?"

She thought. "Nothing stands out… Ooh. Renji became a captain a few months ago. I was so happy for him. My brother even thought it was good he become one. I secretly think that my brother misses him." She laughed.

"That's good, which division?"

"Fifth, with Momo like she was they figured she needed a captain the most. Aizen had really betrayed them deeply, especially her. Captain Hitsugaya is dedicated to taking care of her, he doesn't like Renji around her."

"Why?"

"He's jealous, duh Ichigo!"

"What, that makes no sense? Toshiro versus Renji. Hm… I think Toshiro would win. For such a short guy he's powerful." Rukia then hit me. "What's that about?"

"Height has nothing to do with power!" She yelled.

"Oh right, you're short." I said. She hit me for that too.

"So now your turn. What's big with you?"

"I'm a doctor. 8 years of school and I know what I want to do with my life."

"If only you could use reishi to heal as well then you'd be good to take care of yourself." She said.

"I don't have the control for that but it would be nice. I think it would be smart to have people who could heal the soul and body." Ichigo said.

"Some say you can't really heal the soul, if the soul is really injured it stays with you forever. I believe that that soul can be healed."

I just shrugged. "I don't know. You're a real shinigami, you know better than I do."

"I mean just look at you. You act stupid and your soul is still strong, and it just grows stronger not weaker from all the fighting and injuries." She said.

"So when are you eating with my family?" I asked her.

"Oh, tell Karin and Yuzu Friday. It should be a…" Her phone went off. "See you Ichigo." She set the bags on the table. "Pink is Yuzu, Green in Karin and Yellow…" she winked, "that's for you."

She ran off in search of a hollow I didn't see her after that. Saturday. I would have to remember that. I took the bags back to my room and inside of the yellow bags were lots of bandages, new clean ones and a bunch of shirts and pants. They seemed to be my size and my style too.

_Day 3/4: I discussed that happenings with the Quincy and the shinigami. I encountered the hollow, it seems to be a vasto lorde and quite possibly an arrankar. Threat level is high but manageable. I sustained small amounts of injury in battle and he escaped after about 20 minutes of fighting, ice attacks seem to have some effect in slowing him. His speed is quite quick. _

_- Rukia_


	6. Day 5 What to do

**Day 5. Wednesday. What to do.**

"Family means too much, Friends are too valuable, And life is too short, To put-off sharing with people, How much they really mean to you, And pursuing whatever it is that makes you happy." - Unknown

**"With the right personalities together, they bond and stay together longer. They can accomplish so much that way." – Diana Sanchez. **

I woke up to hear my sisters seeing the gifts Rukia got them. I got bake later that I expected so I just left them in their rooms. Karin, it turns out was off for spring break or something, some kind of break. It just so happened that it was the week of her birthday.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu started.

"Yeah Rukia got them for you."

"Normally she just gives us money for our birthdays this is really nice." Karin said.

"She's in town so she decided she would shop, I guess." I said. I didn't know why she suddenly changed.

"Oh, Rukia's back?" Karin asked.

"Yeah. I walked into Ichigo's room and there they were!" Yuzu said.

"We were talking." I told Karin. "I was catching up with her."

"Oh so she comes back and now you're okay with her." Karin said.

"What are you saying?"

"Well it's obviously your fault that she hasn't been here in 10 years Ichigo. Why else would she get everyone presents except for you. It's obvious she was mad at you."

"Is that true Ichigo?" Yuzu was so upset.

I sighed, resting my hands on the back of my head. "I guess it's true. I was stupid and she went back home. She forgave me so long ago but decided to stay. She thought I was mad at her."

"I wish she would have been around all this time." Yuzu said. "I really missed her you know!"

"So how long is she staying for?" Karin asked.

"A month!" Yuzu answered her. "She promised she'd cook for us while she was here."

"Friday," I told her. "She said she'd do it Friday so be prepared."

"She's visiting and she's cooking?" Karin asked.

"It's going to be like old times Karin, she taking care of us cooking and having fun. The family's back together!" Yuzu said it with such joy that I felt worst about what happened.

"Yeah, great." I said, "I'm going to head to my room."

"Tell her thanks for us." Yuzu said, Karin nodded.

"Will do." I told them.

I fell back on my bed and thought about whether I wanted Rukia around more. It didn't matter though… she would become a captain when she got back.

Should I at least ask her? No, that would be selfish. I'd say: 'Hey Rukia, I know you're going to be a captain when you go back but will you stay here and just be a typical shinigami?'

Do I even want her to stay around? I guess so, she's a friend. I don't talk to Chad or Orihime that much anymore. It's pretty much me by myself anymore and over these last few days I've had a lot of fun with her.

I got up and walked through the house, leaving and heading toward the park. I looked into the window of the dojo. There was Tatsuki training a bunch of little kids.

I knocked on the window. I don't know why but I figured if I could talk to anyone it would be her. She was reasonable she wouldn't say things like 'follow your heart'. That is so misleading, I get hit every time I do what I feel. Am I feeling wrong? I have no idea.

She looked at me, told them to keep practicing and came out. "Ichigo, what's up?"

"I need someone to talk to, I saw you and I thought 'I'll talk to you!'", he sighed. "Does that even make sense?"

"Sure it does."

"So Rukia is back in town?" She could only vaguely remember the girl named Rukia, Rukia really didn't exist once she left that time.

"Who is she again?"

"She's a friend." I said.

"Just a friend?"

"I guess. We did everything together for those few years. We were partners, fighting and living together. She is really close to my family."

"A special friend, but not a girlfriend?" She clarified.

"Yeah, she's important." I said. "She's back but only for a month."

"So?"

"I don't know what to do." I smashed my hand down on the cement. "She's going to be a high-ranking person where she came from and I want her to stay. Is that selfish?"

"It is but if that's what you want, go ahead Ichigo. It doesn't hurt to ask. What does she want?"

"I don't know." I said. "She probably wants to go back there."

"Why would she want to stay here? What good reason does she have?" She asked me.

"You're like a psychologist. She loves it here. She hates it there but that's where she belongs. She can work here and everything but it's an honor to be a captain."

"Of a ship?"

"It's what they call heads of organizations." I explained. "I don't want her to go."

"Then tell her that Ichigo." Tatsuki answered sighing. "You're over complicating. Sure if it's stupid to ask you'll be hit but would it be that bad if she decides to stay. Maybe she's wondering to stay or not?"

"I don't think there's a question in her mind what she's going to do." I answered. "Then again there's little harm in trying."

"What if she wanted one person to ask her to stay and she would because she doesn't want to go and she believes everyone wants her to go. How would you feel then?"

"This is so stupid. I don't know!"

"Ichigo it's simple. Ask her to stay if you want her around. I have to say you have to give her a reason to stay. She's not going to stay for no reason."

"What's a good reason?"

"I don't know. You'll figure it out." A little kid tapped her on the shoulder. "Well Ichigo, I have to go. I know you'll get it right." She left me there, sitting on the sidewalk.

I returned home to see dad yelling at Karin for meeting some guy for dinner at college. Suddenly I was hit with a box. I turned around and saw the giant box.

"What was that for?"

"Your sisters said that it's your fault my darling third daughter hasn't been around the other day! You didn't even let me get to see her yesterday." I sighed.

"Dinner on Friday, Dad. You can see her then. She's cooking." He pretended to cry.

"My lovely third daughter, I missed her so!"

"Hey Yuzu, do you want Rukia to stay?" I asked her.

"Sure I do but if she has plans then she has plans. She wouldn't change them for me. I mean I'm just one person. How much can I do?" She said.

"Plenty." I answered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I ran up to my room. I would win her back. She walked out of my life and now she came back. This time I wasn't going to let her leave. I didn't know how I'd do it but I would. She'd listen to me… wouldn't she?

I tried to think of what I would say but everything sounded stupid.

Rukia, will you stay here with my family?

Hey Rukia. I think you shouldn't be a captain and become the permanent resident shinigami.

How about you stay here permanently?

Stay with me?

I sighed. None of them would do. I finally settled the best one was: Rukia, you left one time and I don't want you to this time. Stay with me.

I laid on my bed and laughed. She would laugh at me for being so pathetic. Did I really care about her staying? Yes I did. I wanted her around. We had had fun, crazy adventures and there was never a moment that wasn't full of pain but even with all the suffering and problems, I wouldn't give it up.

_Rukia's whole day was pretty simple. She preformed a konso very early in the morning. There were about 3 hollows, nothing noteworthy. There was no sign of that particular hollow. She sighed, knowing she needed a name for him._

_She slept in late and then ran out to Urahara's shop. "I need something."_

_"Yes?" _

_"Soul Candies."_

_"Any one in particular?" He asked._

_"They're for Ichigo. Whatever you think would fit his body. I mean his body is some much of a pain to take care of, Chappy always complains." She explained._

_"You can have this one. I guarantee these to be real soul candy. They're very reliable. They keep the body out of the way, very attentive, and strong in case you need someone to back you up."_

_"What do you call him?"_

_"His dispenser is a bird. I don't know what he calls himself. He's good, I usually use one like him. He's a special type of artificial soul. I used to use them exclusively."_

_"Sounds good. Price?" She asked._

_"Free. I got 100 dollars to keep Ichigo away. I didn't really do anything. We'll call it even."_

_"Sure we will." She said, taking them, putting them in her pocket and walking away._

_She returned to her house, and made herself dinner. Even though it was just pasta, she had to perform a konso during it. She kept her meals simple when she was a resident shinigami._

_"I should probably make their favorites on Friday." She said. She went about things normally. She had bought a lot of new clothes for Ichigo, an outfit for each of the girls and some books. She was glad that she got them gifts this birthday._

_Rukia's day wasn't anything spectacular. She sat down with a manga read and she would set it down and run off in she needed to perform a konso. She really hated to have to jump in and out of her body, she'd much rather just stay out or in. It had a great loss of spiritual energy associated with it._

_She grabbed her laundry and took it down the street to get it cleaned. She read a magazine that she found in there between switching over the clothes. She had called to have her old clothes sent. She would find something to do with them. She probably could still fit most of them, she hadn't really grown. She looked older but not by much._

_Her phone beeped. "A hollow, yeah!" She didn't bother leaving her body and the quickly disposed of it just using kido. She preferred not to leave her body. Weak hollows were really a waste of her time._

_Day 5: Nothing noted as important. I did quite a few knonsos, purified a few hollows. There is no sign of the signature of that particular hollow. I should ask Ishida, the Quincy if he has noticed any anomalies. The number of earthquakes has decline greatly why I've been here. Soul society finds them to correlate with the amount of hollows in an area, especially powerful ones._

_Her phone beeped and she ran off. It was a gillian, she left her body and ran off to save the souls of Karakura town. She wasn't enthusiastic but it was her job. She didn't now how long she could do this kind of thing on a daily basis._


	7. Day 6 Orihime's Tears

**Day 6. Thursday. Orihime's Tears.**

How can sincerity be a condition of friendship? A taste for truth at any cost is a passion which spares nothing. **Albert Camus**

**"Life: a cycle. A series of events, meetings, and departures. Friends discovered, others lost, Precious time, wastes away. Big droplet tears are shed for yesterday, but are dried in time for tomorrow, until all that remain are foggy, broken memories of a happy yesteryear." –Daniela Gallo.**

I got up and walked down the street. I wasn't paying attention, I was just heading to Rukia's to talk her into… I guess staying. "Oh sorry Ichigo."

I looked to see Orihime. "Sorry Orihime." I told her. "What's going on?"

"I was just walking, I go on walks every once in a while." She told me. "What are you doing?"

"Well Rukia's in town this month and… I guess I'm going to ask her to stay." I told her, I seemed unsure.

"She is!" She said it so excitedly. "I haven't seen her since that Christmas."

"Hey Orihime, did Rukia ever ask about me?"

She was deep in thought. "Maybe. Why?"

"She bought presents for Yuzu and Karin for their birthdays and everyone for Christmas but she always forgot about me…" I began.

"That isn't very nice."

"She told me that you told her I was doing just great… she thought that I'd be happier if I just forgot about her."

"Why would she think that? You were so sad when she left, every time you would be so angry at yourself when it wasn't your fault! It was hers Ichigo."

"O…"

"I mean she choose to leave and still you were so sad Ichigo. I… was protecting you."

"What?"

"Of course I told her you were doing well. I wasn't going to let her walk right back in and hurt you anymore."

"Orihime, she came back anyway."

"Yeah but she's going to go and you know it. You always believed she stay. That's what you're thinking now isn't it? Isn't it?" She was crying now. They were rolling down her face.

"You did it on purpose?"

"Not really. She asked how you were doing that Christmas and I said you were doing great. Maybe it was a little exaggerated but you had your family you were happy!"

"My family treats her as one of them Orihime. You should have seen how happy Yuzu was to have her back!"

"Yuzu wasn't devastated when she left. You were! It was always you. I was tired of seeing you upset and happy, up and down all the time Ichigo." She said. "What does it matter?"

"You knew I wanted to talk to her! You knew that you could say the word and she'd come back. Now Orihime maybe it's too late. Maybe you're right, maybe she's gone forever now."

"Rukia is great Ichigo but this isn't her world. It's ours."

"Orihime, I'm as dead as she is; more dead in fact. I have a hollow in my soul trying to destroy my life!" I yelled at her.

"I know that!" She said. "Every time I saw those eyes, heard your voice, I was so scared inside."

"I kn…"

"She made it worst, because of her you fought. If she was around you were pulled into danger, into fights where you had to pull on him, Ichigo. You didn't once she was gone!" Orihime had that right but I didn't care.

"I used my power to protect everyone. I used it to save you one time Orihime, or don't you remember?"

"Of course I do but…"

"When I had to save Rukia I needed it too, but you know the difference. Rukia might have never said thank you and sure she was concerned but she never was scared of me, never! She stood by me through everything. Fighting as hard as she could."

"I fought!" She screamed. "I was always there helping you, helping her."

"She would do the same for you, she did do the same for you!" I told her. "She ignored the rules made for her and came to help."

"Didn't you ever think the rules were meant to keep you apart?"

"I'm the one ignoring the rules, Orihime. I'm dead if Rukia followed the rules she'd konso me and I'd go live in soul society. Why aren't I?"

"I… don't know." She said.

"Deep down Rukia could never do it and somehow she got everyone else to feel the same. She wants me to be happy and live my life like I should have. She feels deep guilt for everything that had happened to me. That's why she is by my side, that's why she doesn't fear me." I said.

"She'll leave you." Orihime said. "Again and again and again, Ichigo. It doesn't stop, not ever."

"She will always have to go back, I know that. I guess I'm an idiot for not accepting the way it is but I want to change that."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to see Rukia now and I'm going to ask her to stay here, with my family, with me. She can say yes or no. I'm giving her the choice now Orihime."

"Why would you do that? You're just going to get hurt!"

"So what if I do. I'll survive. I didn't die because I missed her. I died to get her back." I told her. "I'd do it again for her."

"Ichigo…" She started.

"It doesn't make sense to me either. Why do I set myself up for suffering and pain? That's what being with her means… but somehow I just keep on wanting her back."

"Why?"

"Like I know… she's important to me. I have a lot of people I'd die for, I'd die for you too."

"With her it's different."

"I wouldn't say that." Maybe it's the truth… "No, she's just the first one who needed me to die for her. Had I not needed the power until you needed rescuing, maybe I would have died for you. Then maybe our relationship would have been different."

"Ichigo, are you blind?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just go. I'll see you around… and if you don't mind I'll keep Kon."

"Actually…"

"Please," she said it in a tone the made me think she was all alone except him.

"Sure…" I said, now I had to go to Urahara's shop. I sighed.

"Goodbye Ichigo, see you around." She said. I nodded. "But Ichigo, one day you'll see, she's different." Then she walked off looking as happy as she could be.

'She's different,' that's what she said. I don't get it, she's not different. I don't care any more about her than anyone else. Do I?

Sure I get upset when she leaves but wasn't I upset when Orihime was gone? I guess I was angry that people thought she was a traitor, just walking off like that. When Rukia got taken it was like Orihime was, sort of her choice but sort of not, she didn't have the strength to fight. I was angry to because I was weak.

I didn't know what to thing. Was she special to me? I mean she was important, I died for her and went to save her but how was that different? Maybe I could just ask her. I continued on down the street, I looked at the house and to all others, it looked like an old abandoned house, I walked through, the barrier not stopping me.

I walked right in, she was already staring at me. "Hi! Come on in!" It was sarcastic but she was smiling.

"Thanks, I will." I responded.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"iwantyoutostaywithme!" She looked confused, I took a deep breath and calmed down. I guess yelling it didn't work. "I don't want you to go back." I told her.

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia, am I important to you?"

"Yes."

"You'd die for me, right?"

"Of course," she was a shinigami, she'd die to save anyone. They were selfless, she cared too much some said.

"Am I different?"

"What kind of questions is that?" She said laughing.

"You're a guy who became a shinigami to save his family, died to save his friend, and would do anything for anyone who needed it."

"I mean of all your friends, am I different to you?"

"More important you mean?" She clarified. "Ichigo… you mean a lot to me, more than anyone else. If I had to save anyone it would be you 4th on the list."

"Who'd be first?"

"Your family of course, I mean if I saved you before them you wouldn't forgive. You wouldn't forgive me if I let anything happen to them." It was true, I preferred it that way.

"I wouldn't." I told her.

"I know that's why after they were safe I'd make sure you were okay."

"I'm that important?"

"Yes," she said. "So what did you ask me when you first got here?"

"I don't want you to go back to soul society…"

"Ichigo, I'm going to be a captain!" She wanted the respect, she wanted to show them she was strong.

"Is that what you really want?" I asked her. "You want to do paperwork and only get to fight when it's so serious and all your men have died. That's how you want to be."

She looked at the ground. "You said Renji was a captain, does he like it?"

"I guess… he and I don't see each other much…" she was thinking about it, how being captain changes you.

"The Rukia I knew 10 years ago wanted to stay here and be like a human. She understood her responsibilities and didn't mind that I was around to help out as well. Has that changed?" I asked her. Rukia loved to shop, loved to dress up, loved to pretend she was a human. That Rukia would never have wanted to become captain.

"Ichigo…"

"It's your choice but I'm saying. My family wants you here, I'm sure tons of other people want you here, and I want you to stay.

I could tell she was conflicted. She didn't know how to respond, what to do? How to feel even. "You're right…" she said. "That Rukia wouldn't but I have changed, maybe not that much but some… can you see that?"

"Of course," I said. "You look different, you're strong and more confident. I know you could defeat that hollow you're after."

"But." She knew I had a but to add.

"I want you here. I'm not going to go drag you back if you go. If you leave then fine, I get it, that's what you want."

Her phone beeped, she sighed but smiled. "We'll continue this later. Oh and happy birthday." She tossed me something and ran off. I looked at the thing, it was a soul candy dispenser. On the side was Tori no Tetsu, the iron bird, that must be the thing like Rukia's was chappy.

Rukia walked right back in. "Nothing too bad, wait a second I have to write my report for today."

_Day 6: Seven hollows, no sign of that one. 3 konsos. Nothing important to note. _

"Thanks for this." I said. She nodded. My phone rang, it was my dad telling me to get home. "I got to go, talk to you tomorrow." She nodded.


	8. Day 7 Dinner With the Family

**Day 7. Friday. Dinner with the family.**

"Everyone has their own special **gift**. In some it is speech, in some, silence. The world has need of small perfection as well as great achievements." – Unknown.

"The gift of friendship... a willingness to listen... a pair of **helping** hands... a whisper from the heart. That someone cares and understands." – Unknown.

I was lying in bed sleeping when she jumped on my bed. "Morning!" She was happy and enthusiastic.

"Why are you here?"

"You're going to help me pick out something to serve tonight. It's already 10! I have to start cooking around 4 to have dinner by 5:30-6. That means I don't have much time!"

"Why do you need me to help?" She held her hands out palm up and she moved her fingers rapidly, you could see the slight delay in her left hands.

"It's your fault so I figured you could carry everything. Please?" She looked at me and I sighed, it wasn't like I had anything better to do today.

"Whatever,"

"Yeah, come on get dressed." She sat on the bed why I got up.

"Out of my room." She rolled her eyes and went out in the hall. She was always too happy and perky in the morning. I don't know how she does it.

I walked down the stairs and I noticed that Rukia looked prettier that normal. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top and a jean skirt. She turned around. "Finally," she grabbed my arm and pulled me off. "Bye everyone!" She yelled.

"So what's up?"

"I still haven't decided what to make. If I buy pre-made dough it will be ready in time. I just have to get it home fast enough…" I think she was talking to herself. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." I said.

"You know I wish Orihime were here, she could think up something so crazy that it my be delicious." Rukia said.

"Are you crazy?" Rukia trusted Orihime as a friend, I couldn't tell her that Orihime was… I don't know what to say about. I didn't know how she felt. She didn't like Rukia, she didn't want me hurt.

"Hm… you know what. I think I'll take some ideas from this crazy cook book." She held up a book high in the air.

"Tortillas filled with meat, lettuce and cheese, can be seasoned and vegetables and fruits could be added…" that didn't sound bad, like a salad in a tortilla. "Sounds like it could be good. Right?"

"Yeah, like a salad." She tucked the book in her bag.

"Then that's what we'll make!"

"We?" I asked.

"I'm not going to do it alone." She smiled and I sighed.

She picked up tomato, apple, onion, and random types of meats along with lettuce, cabbage, and green beans. If you put them all together it would be a disaster right out of Orihime's head. "This is crazy."

"Rice, that's what all this needs…" Rukia said to herself, throwing more things into the pile I was holding. We checked out and I carried the bags back home. "We're home!" It felt good to hear Rukia calling it home, it felt like it had been too long.

Rukia was split in 18 directions preparing different things. She was running from one food to another making sure everything was done well. "Rukia, calm down."

"It has to be perfect Ichigo!" She answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know why. It's your family, they deserve it. I haven't cooked in so long. Will you help?" She asked, she looked at me and her eyes begged me to help.

"What do you need?" she gave me tons of directions and I tried to remember, she would yell at me when I messed up but she was also happy to have the help. She wanted this to be perfect for them.

After it was all done, she looked at it. It had to be something insane, I don't think there was a food that Rukia didn't make in case you wanted it.

She called everyone for dinner and most of them were confused. "All you do is put things you like in the tortilla, it's simple."

I went for things that would typically go in a salad, most people did although Rukia put rice on hers, and the other things were like sides, kept separate from the rest.

"So Rukia, when are you heading back?" Dad asked.

"The 30th," she answered. "It's a 30 day visitation period, unless I don't get everything I need done."

"I'm sure it's no problem for you." He said. "I missed having you around."

"I really have missed all of you."

"Your cards and gifts always brightened our holidays." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it, that's the point right? I only wish I could have been here with you." She smiled.

"So you forgave Ichigo for whatever he did?" Dad asked her.

"I forgave him the day I had to go. I had a lot to do there and time passed so quickly." She responded, still smiling.

"So are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. I love it here and I would love to stay but I'm not sure how rational that is. I'm going to hear from my boss tomorrow so I'll see then."

"It would be great for you to stay, right Ichigo?" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, of course." I said, calmly.

"Well this meal was great Rukia. I've never tried this." Dad said.

"Yeah, it was." Karin said.

"Where'd you find this recipe?" Rukia pulled the book out.

"_Cooking for you or two. _ It was a gift from Orihime one Christmas. She loved their random ideas and wanted to share some with me." Rukia said smiling.

It annoyed me how close Rukia had become with Orihime though she… well tried to keep me safe. I didn't know how to say it, I wouldn't tell Rukia. I just knew that I had to be careful around her. Did Rukia need to be told?

"So Rukia how is your life there?" Karin asked.

"Everything's good. I might be getting a promotion, that is if I go back…" she was careful to say that. It let us see why it was a real choice to stay or go.

"That's great Rukia. We wish you the best of luck no matter what you do! We'll always be here for you."

"Thanks guys, you're the only family I really have. I appreciate being accepted into your family. I could never repay the debt I owe to you guys." Rukia really cared for our family, if this was the old Rukia there was no doubt in her mind. The new Rukia… I wasn't quite sure. What did she value more?

I was in charge of dishes although Rukia would help. She washed them very carefully, making sure every spot was clean and it sparkled. I didn't care usually when I cleaned them. "Rukia would you just give me the dish!" I said.

"No, it's not clean!"

She held it above her head but with her height, I easily took it out of her hand. "See, it's great. Now on to the next." She pouted and then continued. "Hey Rukia…"

"Yeah…"

"Have you changed a lot since you've been gone?"

"I don't know. I think I'm the same person. I grew a lot when I met you and I think I've pretty much stayed the same since. Have you?"

"I'm just me, same as I always was and will be."

"That's not a good thing at all!" She said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"You get yourself into trouble all the time!"

"Do not?"

"Don't you?"

"No,"

"What? Just look at you you're all bandaged up!" She stated, poking my shoulder knowing it hurt.

"Well how's your arm?"

"Fine!"

"So am I!" I yelled back. We turned our backs at each other, crossing our arms. She laughed.

"It seems we haven't changed." It was almost sad, the way she said it.

"Good, I'm glad we haven't. We had good times." She looked at me like, are you serious? "I had fun. I made more friends, had a lot of fights but it wasn't ever boring."

"Boring, the last thing you could call us." She said.

We went into my room, she stretched herself out on my bed so I just leaned against the wall. "Comfortable."

"It's not bad. I think it got more comfortable than before."

"It should have, I did get a new mattress."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, the old was falling apart, a few fights in here and the mattress didn't make it, neither did the walls."

"What?" She asked.

"Dad was flying into the room every morning at 5 when I was in college to make sure I got up for classes. Sometimes he would throw knives and he even had a sword on a couple of occasions. So… well there were holes in the walls, and things." She looked at the desk which was aside the bed. She laughed as she saw the damage it had taken.

"I think you were just going at it with a baseball bat." She said, she pulled out her phone. "Oh…" she sat up. "I have to prepare my report for tomorrow. I'll see you… whenever I guess."

"Yeah, whenever."

She walked out and I grabbed her arm. She was about to talk. "How about I take you out to lunch on Sunday? Maybe a movie?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" She seemed super enthusiastic.

"Good," I told her. "See you then."

She left the house happily skipping, as if I had just made her date. I don't know why but I needed a reason to see her. Lunch and a movie, I laughed. Wait… was it a date! Did she think it was? Was it?

_Rukia returned home. She went to her book._

**_Day 7: No hollows. One konso. It was a very peaceful day. No sign of him once again. Report to be done tomorrow._**

_She changed into her pajamas and got everything ready for the following morning in case she ran late. She would be out of the area for only a few hours but she needed to be in and out of soul society as fast as possible to prevent a hollow attack._

_She made notes to figure out approximately how many konsos she preformed, how many hollows she purified and such. The statistics were very important to figuring out what was going on in hueco mundo. If any large attack was planned. Times of silence brought large increases later on in time. She was careful to remember to count instead of saying "few" or "many" in her notes._

_The bulk of the meeting would be sharing knowledge on that one particular hollow. They would ask about her injuries, casualties and such things. She wouldn't bring up Ichigo and especially not her own injury. She hoped her hand would be up to full strength soon, it was a weakness she couldn't afford._

_Saturday… she had a… lunch… date… she didn't know what to call it. It was food and a movie, that usually constituted a date but she did tons of normal things like that with Orihime and that wasn't a date. She ignored it, she was out of the current customs… she would have to pick up mangas tomorrow while she was at it. Dating etiquette books just in case as well. _


	9. Day 8 Whatever You Want

**Day 8. Saturday. What You Want.**

"Decide what you want, decide what you are willing to exchange for it. Establish your priorities and go to work." – H.L. Hunt.

"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have **forgotten** the words." – Unknown.

_Rukia woke up at 6am, left Chappy to her body and headed into Soul Society. Normally reports were made using the visual system but this particular area did not have one. Reports were also usually only made once a month; however, since she had a major mission she had to report once a week, more if something important happened._

_She went through the gate and arrived at her captain's door. She knocked. "Rukia, come on in. I am feeling quite well."_

_"Captain Ukitake, I'm glad to see you are well." She stated._

_"So what have you come to tell me?"_

_"I preformed approximately 10 konsos and I purified about 30 hollows. I had one encounter with that hollow. He seemed to have average speed and power, his attacks were a little quicker but lacked speed. He was able to cloak himself from my sensor, completely." He nodded. _

_"Any injuries?"_

_"A scratch here or there but nothing major," she responded, if she didn't focus he would note how her fingers were slow to close._

_"Your arm seems weak." He nodded. "Are you sure you are fine?"_

_"Yes sensei. I was not as careful as I should have been."_

_"Alright, thank you for the report Rukia. Is everything to your liking?"_

_"It was a little boring at first but I brightened it up and made myself at home."_

_"Glad to hear you are well."_

_"Goodbye Sensei." He nodded and she exited, quickly returning to earth. _

_Rukia had only been gone about 2 hours. She checked over the town, all seemed peaceful. She could almost go back to sleep but she decided to think about her date… she needed to shop!_

_She picked out a purple dress with the white ribbon around the waist and some purple shoes to match. She was excited; she didn't look too dressed up. She looked like she would on any day. She was pleased with herself. She would then study the books she picked up on guys and dating._

I woke up at 10 and I tried not to think about the… lunch. I went into the bathroom with a clean set of clothes, and shaved my face. I guess I should go get her around 11:30 so we can eat by 1. I don't want to look like anything special if it's not a date. She'll look the same even if it isn't a date.

As I walked down the street I watched couples who were walking and holding hands down the street. Rukia would just pull me around if she wanted to hold my hand. If I walked too slow, she'd drag me. I laughed. She was funny, energetic but could be serious at a minute's notice.

I got there and knocked on the door. I couldn't sense the spiritual pressure. I soon saw why. The ribbon she usually tied in her hair was around her waist. She was wearing a violet dress that fell to her knees. "So Ichigo…"

"I don't know if it's a date." I said shrugging. "Do you want it to be?" A date with Rukia… I think that would be weird… It would be fun just to be with her, even if it wasn't a date.

"I don't know… actually, yes." I didn't know how things worked on soul society but I don't think dates were about of everyday life. I mean why would you go on dates, because you were bored. I don't think they even had time for them.

I noticed she grew impatient as we weren't talking, we were just standing there. I noticed her eyes were the same color as her dress. "You look nice, come on, so let's go eat."

"Thanks Ichigo," her enthusiasm was apparent by the way she was jumping up and down. She would have run there but she didn't know where we were going.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked her.

"No, but I figure it's that way." I laughed because as I said, she took my hand and pulled me along.

"Calm down Rukia, there's no rush. No hollow." I stuck my other hand in my pocket and pulled her back. "Haven't you heard the expression stop and smell the roses?"

"I don't think so." She thought about it. "No."

"It just means enjoy life, slow down and take it all in. The sky. The streets. The light. The clouds. The roses…" she stopped and looked around her, closing her eyes to smell and take a deep breathe.

She hit me. "There are no roses." I rolled my eyes and looked around. "Wait here." I went around the corner to the flower shop.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Half-a dozen roses," I told her.

"What color?"

"Purple," I said thinking of the color of the dress that matched her eyes. She handed them to me and I walked back to Rukia.

"Where did you…" she was unhappy about me leaving but pleased to see the flowers. I pushed them into her arms.

"Now you don't have to stop to smell them." She had the biggest goofiest smile I had ever seen on her face. It was so happy and so childish. She hugged me, careful not to damage the flowers.

"Thank you!" I had seen the good, the bad, and the crazy of Rukia but I had never seen her so happy… all it took were roses?

She had the roses in her left hand and had mine in her right. Every once in a while she would smell them and not for an instant would she stop smiling. It was the most peculiar thing about Rukia. She could smile continuously for hours.

We walked into the restaurant. It was an Italian place. I hadn't ever been here before but it was supposed to be nice. "Kurosaki for two," I told the man. I had called in yesterday upon Yuzu and my dad's insistence.

"Right this way," Rukia followed behind. She sat the roses on the table, we were sitting across from each other. She was smiling, it wasn't a huge smile, it was small and just barely noticeable but it lit up her whole face.

They handed us each a menu and thankfully it wasn't in Italian. "I've never heard of any of these things. Pizza? Spaghetti?" I laughed at her pronunciation. It sounded like pee-sah, thankfully spaghetti, sounded like spa-get-tea.

"Pizza, is dough covered in cause and cheese and you can put other things on top of it, usually meats like pepperoni, sausage, and types of fish like anchovies but you can also get almost anything you want on it."

"Like the tortilla?" She asked, I nodded.

"Spaghetti is just pasta, the stringy kind we eat at home."

"Oh really? I wondered what that's called…" Rukia was always amused at the different things people called foods. She pondered tomato's pronunciation for a while and settled on toe-may-to. "I think pizza sounds good. Yuzu didn't make pizza, it was because you had to make dough and she didn't have hours to spend.

She didn't want to experiment much with the pizza but decided to add a few toppings on my insistence. We split a large pizza. The restaurant was pretty casual, it wasn't something I'd do on a daily basis but it was a family kind of environment.

When it arrived Rukia's eyes got huge and she looked at it. "It looks so good."

"Then eat." She liked the taste much better than the appearance.

"This is great!" She had her half and ate it quickly. She was full and excited.

"So a movie?" I asked her.

"I guess so," she responded. She didn't seem enthusiastic.

"What do you want to see?"

"I don't know what's in theatres." She responded.

"I don't either." After we both finished eating, paid the bill and left. We walked down the streets, Rukia's following the same pattern of walking and smelling her flowers as before.

We arrived there and looked at the movie list. "They all sound horrible!"

"Uhhh…" they did. "So what do you want to do if not watch a movie?"

"We can go to the mall." I said, trying to think of something.

"I guess… or we can… do that!" There were a bunch of people in the park playing soccer.

"Haven't you played before?" I asked her.

"I've seen Karin play but I haven't got to. I don't know how."

"It's not hard, I can show you how. You just kick the ball."

I took Rukia over to the empty field where during the late summer to early fall she would play. It was the off season now so she wasn't practicing as regularly.

"The goal of the game…"

"Is to kick it into the net, I got that." She said, crossing her arms.

"You kick with the inside of your foot, not the front. If you want to make long passes or kick into the goal you should use the top of your foot." Rukia kicked the ball we found laying around. She didn't kick it hard. "I'll go block the goal."

I stood there and she set the ball in front of her and kicked it. It rolled forward but I stopped it. "That won't ever go in."

"Try using more power Rukia," Rukia looked at the ball and then like she was kicking someone who was being stupid she kicked it so hard it flew fast. It would have smashed into my face if I didn't catch it. "Not too bad,"

"I didn't score." She stated plainly.

"Don't aim for the guy who's trying to stop the net then." I told her.

She tried several times and finally one got past me. I was beginning to tire but she seemed as enthusiastic as the beginning. "Want to play one on one?" I asked her.

"Okay, what are the rules?"

"Don't use your hands and illegal moves like kicking, pushing and hitting are penalties." I explained.

I guess most people haven't tried to play one-on-one soccer. I can only expect that it went as bad for them as it did us, we got mainly no where. We each made a goal and stopped, it was pretty pointless. "So what now?"

Rukia went to the side of the field where she set the roses and picked them up. "How about we walk through the park?"

"Okay," she took my other hand and after a while of making circles in the park we sat on a bench. "Having fun?"

"I guess." I responded. "So Rukia… are you going to stay?"

"I don't know Ichigo. There are a lot of things to consider…" She said looking at him and smiling. "I mean I love it here, I really do. The people, the excitement, it's so great but I have my duties being a shinigami isn't meant to be a chance to have a new life. I also have to consider that I would be a captain if I returned… a captain Ichigo!"

"I know. I know." I told her.

"I worked really hard to get where I am. I have my doubts whether I'll actually become a captain… I mean I am even a seated officer!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know why, Ukitake says I should but why aren't I? I just don't know." She looked at the sky. "I want to be stronger Ichigo."

"Who says that means you're a captain," I said plainly.

"Look at my dad, Urahara, Ikkaku, and other people who are strong and not a captain. I think once you become a captain you get weak, you fight less and have more restrictions. Aside from Hitsugaya and Zaraki I think the others rarely fight and get weaker."

"You make a good point Ichigo." Rukia answered.

"If you want to get stronger, train. We can train together, I'll be easy on you to start out."

She laughed. "You don't know what you'd be up against. I'm a lot stronger Ichigo. If I wasn't there wouldn't be the slightest idea that I could become a captain."

"Well one day we'll have to see," she laughed.

"Definitely not, I am not going to fight you so you'll have to wait until this hollow comes to kill me to see my power."

"I can wait," I responded. I was curious; I didn't know what she was capable of. A bankai? She saw Renji and I accomplish it, with her control it wouldn't be that hard to obtain it. All captains had bankai, it had to be a requirement… right?

"Think of all the great things you could have if you stayed?"

"I would kill hollows and perform konsos at every random hour of the day for the rest of my days." She said it like it was the last thing in the world she wanted. That wasn't the Rukia I knew.

"Killing hollows is like your career, there's tons of time in between for you to do other things. You get paid and you can live the life you always wanted. Or has that changed?"

"What?"

"You wanted a chance to be human Rukia. You learned to speak and use the language we do by reading mangas, you went to school, made friends and kept coming back against the rules. Why?"

"I don't know anymore Ichigo."

"You don't?" I asked her.

"No, no I don't Ichigo. I don't know!" Rukia was upset, I didn't get why.

"Alright,"

"I do. I do know…" she looked at me her eyes that same frightened way.

"Then what? Why do you keep coming back? Do you just like it here? Do you want to live?"

"Yes. I love it here Ichigo. I love it so much more than Soul Society. If I had a choice I wouldn't ever go back but I can't stay…. I can't stay."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"They'll come for me… they did last time. They got stronger too… I'm still not strong enough!" Rukia yelled at me, it was like she was going to cry. "Last time… you got hurt. You got hurt, Ichigo! I won't let you again."

"Rukia…"

"You keep getting hurt when I'm around… I keep getting hurt." She looked at her hand, it still not in full health. "I'm not strong enough and you're right… going back and becoming a captain will make me weaker…"

"Then stay and get stronger…" I said.

"You don't get it, Ichigo. It's not my place. They won't let me stay, they want me to be captain so they can keep their eye on me. So they can step in and save that weak little captain. I will be the fool of the gotei 13. The captain that has everyone save her. I don't want that."

"I know you don't but who is doing this?"

"My brother, Renji, everyone… they want me to just do nothing all the time. I want to get stronger and show them. I'm still no match for them… I don't think I'll ever reach their level. If I become captain I want to know that I don't need them, I can take care of my squad and lead like a captain should!"

"Rukia," it was all I could say.

"I don't have anywhere to go Ichigo. I can't go back because my life is just sheltered, they hardly let me train and do anything. Keep her busy so she can't get stronger. It's been their plan all along, you don't think I know what they want…" She kept talking but I had to stop before she got really upset.

"Rukia… Rukia!" I grabbed her shoulders, she stopped.

"I'm weak and in order to get stronger I need a place to train where there are no risks… if I'm here I can train but you'll get hurt. I won't let that happen…. If I return I won't get stronger and I'll be pushed around but what they want."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You keep talking but I don't know what you want. If you could do and be anything what would you do, ignore them and the risks. What. Do. You. Want." I asked her.

"I want to stay and become strong enough, to defend everyone, to not be pushed around told what to do anymore."

"Then do that. Don't worry about anything else."

"But…"

"Shut up Rukia." I told her. "I'll take care of myself. You're stronger and I'm stronger. You made me promise to not let my friends get hurt, to never fail them ever again. Remember." She nodded. "Good, you're my friend and that's what I'm going to do. You have to promise the same thing. You're going to get stronger so that you don't fail your friends so you don't let yourself down."

She nodded, she was determined now. "Good advice," she said smiling.

"I took it from you. So you're going to stay…"

"Yes, I am. I'll make sure to change that in the report to Captain Ukitake next Saturday." Her phone went off and she smiled. "Be back soon." He grabbed her hand and she understood that he was coming, he pulled out his dispenser and chappy and Iron Bird took care of the bodies.


	10. Day 9 A Boyfriend

**Day 9. Sunday. A Boyfriend.**

"Difficulties are meant to rouse, not**discourage**. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict. – William Ellergy Channing. 

"To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." – Unknown.

Rukia met up in the late afternoon but soon after we started talking she got a alert for a hollow. We defeated the hollow, it truly was no challenge. Rukia did most of the work but I was there in case she needed something. He'd try to attack me but she'd stop him. I was on guard, just in case he got past her.

We were walking back to our bodies. Rukia said that they had wondered off. "Rukia, where do you see yourself?" She shrugged. "In life, are you happy?"

"I'm getting there." She stopped and looked at me. "Thank you," I didn't understand what it was for.

"I'm not saying anything, I didn't do anything." I responded.

"Alright then," we could have been back to our bodies a while ago but we were just walking slowly.

"Want to ignore our bodies and just wonder around?" I suggested. "I don't like being in my body, this is freeing. I can do anything."

"Anything?" She asked.

"I guess… I really haven't tried much." I shunpoed up into the air, I was standing mid-air above all the city.

"Come on…" she was already standing next to me. The city was getting ready for sunset. It was only around 6 but it was still spring. The 9th of May.

Suddenly I could see fireworks going off. I didn't know but I didn't care. "Rukia…" she was sitting staring at that them, contemplating the how and why.

"It's part of Golden Week Celebration. Of nature and plants and stuff," I forgot about that national holiday. "I thought it was earlier in the month…"

"The different colors, they're exploding in the sky." She told me.

"It's different chemicals they react," I explained.

"It looks like what happens when a huge battle is taking place, all the blood, reishi, and reiryoku that are being put of as people collide."

"Man Rukia, that's depressing." I told her. "It's a party, cheer up!"

She turned to me and smiled. "Alright," she let herself fall back, falling toward the ground and as she was about to touch the ground she put her arms out and she stopped, cushioned by reiryoku.

I was just below her, ready to catch her. Then she dropped, landing in my arms, smiling. "What was that about!" I yelled at her.

"Having fun! Haven't you ever heard of sky diving?"

"Of course I have but they have parachutes or something. Free-falling into oceans or bungee-jumping sure… just falling."

"I have control; I wouldn't trust you to do that." She told me, I dropped her on her butt.

"Yeah, so much control."

"I didn't expect you to drop me!" She kicked me and crossed her arm.

I was about to yell at her when I saw our bodies. "Hey Tori!" I yelled. The soul turned to me and ran off. Rukia collapsed and fell to the ground laughing.

"He's defective!" I yelled at her. "Why'd you give him to me?"

"Didn't you give him directions?" I asked.

"No," was I supposed to tell him?

"Then he thinks it's his body now." She smiled. "Go chase him down and stop him!"

"Hey Tori, come back here." I ran after him and after a while, swerving through tries I finally stopped him and took over my body. Chappy was already gone, Rukia had apparently given her directions.

I sighed. "He wore out my body." I complained to her.

"It's your own fault." She responded.

"What was I supposed to say to him?"

"Something like 'Tori, protect my body until I return from fighting.' Some soul candy need very strict commands or they rebel and run off like yours did." She explained.

"Now you tell me!"

"Don't complain. What now?" She lay down in the grass looking at the darkening sky.

I shrugged and sat on the grass next to her. Her phone went off, she looked at the screen. "Konso, I'll be back." She popped in her soul candy and left it with me.

"Ichigo? Tori?" Chappy asked.

"Ichigo," she had me in a choke hold. "Ichigo will not interfere with Rukia's job." She told me nodding. At least she could follow directions.

"I'm not going to do anything, let me go." I told her.

"No." She answered straight-faced and seriously in Rukia's body.

"Let me go!" I tried to get her off me. "Let go!"

"Ichigo." I turned to see Rukia. "Leave my body alone."

"She started it! She has me in a cho…" I elbowed Chappy then I remembered, Rukia was in that body, she'd feel that.

Rukia knew it too, she glared… taking over her body. She lifted up her shirt looking at her side. "I think it's going to bruise." She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Tell Chappy to just watch me. A choke hold? Is that necessary?"

"I don't know…" she responded. "I should probably instruct her to just protect you and my body first."

"Yeah, you should." She rubbed her side I could tell that it was sore. "Uh.. sorry." I told her.

"It's fine; just try to be gentler next time." It was quiet as we just stood there. "They'll probably be missing you for dinner."

"Who?"

"Your family," she said it as if I was an idiot. "Go home Ichigo."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to have you." She turned around and looked at me.

"I think I'll use my own company for now."

I grabbed her arm. "I insist," I pulled her along, and eventually she came along willingly. She walked in.

"Rukia!" Yuzu said happily.

"Hi." Rukia acted nervous this time, it was odd for her.

"My third daughter, how has life been treating you? Has my son who I should have raised better hurt you?"

She laughed. "No, I'm fine really. So what's going on here?"

"Dinner will be ready in like 10 minutes, you came just in time." Yuzu said.

Rukia didn't seem comfortable at home anymore. Her phone would beep every few minutes but she ignored it, it must have been an actual phone call or text. After dinner was over I pulled her aside. "What's up with the phone, is it a hollow?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Something you need to take care of?" I asked her.

"Sort of, nothing of interest… really," she was lying, it was plain as day.

"What's up with you then?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She near yelled it which brought the attention of it, she laughed which made everyone go back to whatever they were doing. "It's nothing, I have to go though Ichigo…"

I grabbed her arm and she tugged it away. "What's your problem today?"

"What's yours?"

"Nothing, I just have something to do."

"Rukia, I can help."

"It's nothing. I'll talk to you later or something. Bye." She said it in a harsh, unwelcoming way. I guess it was her business that was bothering her. She walked out the door and shunpoed away quickly. I couldn't sense where she was going.

"Is Rukia alright? She was acting… odd." Yuzu said.

"I don't know Yuzu, she is acting odd though." I walked away, going up to my room and lying down in my bed.

Her brother and Renji were probably trying to check on her. She said they were controlling and didn't like the idea of her coming here. She's still in her 30 day time period and she reports so it's not like they have a valid reason to come here and get her… right? Do they need a valid reason? Can they just take her? Did she do something wrong? Did I cause it?

I jumped up, and at the soul candy. "Look Tori, act like me and don't do anything fishy until I come back. I will then take my body back. Got it?" Tori, in my body, nodded. "Good."

I went through the window and hoped everything would be okay there. I hoped more that everything with Rukia would work out.

I dashed to her apartment and I stood outside the barrier. I couldn't sense her presence so the only way I would know if she was inside was to knock. I couldn't do that. I had to trust Rukia and respect her. I was worst than her brother and Renji if I tracked her down. What was I doing?

I went back home and tori went back to candy form. I thought about what had occurred in the last few days. We went on a date, she was so happy and child-like. She loved the roses I got for her and enjoyed the food.

It was different… being with Rukia. I could go out to a movie with anyone or have dinner but it didn't mean much. Rukia getting dressed up and getting her flowers, she had to mean more to me than just anyone else. Orihime was right… she was different.

Rukia was the one person who I trusted. She was the person who didn't fear me because of _him. _She was the one who stood by me even when no one else did. She came back to help with Orihime and fight on Earth when her home was there. Rukia was the one I fought with not just playfully but when there was a hollow, she was there to help defeat him.

She was the one who raised my spirits when I was lost and helpless. When I failed Rukia told me to stop sulking and go on with life. She was more important because she made everything worth it. She was the person who made me who I am now. I owed her more than was payable.

I was devastated when she left so I died so I could protect her. Even if it was my fault that she was in trouble in the first place. I sulked when she was gone because she mattered. I needed her and I wanted her around.

I didn't know the defintion of liking someone or loving someone but Rukia was important, more important. She was special, different. I guess that's what liking or loving someone means. I don't feel like this about Orihime or Tatsuki, it's Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki, the girl who walked through my window, and keeps walking in and out of my life. I only with she came with a little bit of stability but maybe that's what I'm doing. I'm convincing her to stay here, here with me. Stability, that sounded good.

I thought about my mom and how she must have felt at the beginning when dad was still a shinigami. He must have been interesting, mysterious and unique. I don't think mom saw spirits but I think she was aware I could and that's why she tried to stop me… Dad decided to give it all up for her because she mattered that much. Do I matter that much to her? I wouldn't let her give it up, I don't want her to but I want her here. That's enough.

I woke up, must have fallen asleep in my thoughts, but I heard footsteps. I looked out the window to see Rukia landing on my room. "Back so soon?"

"You're awake are you?" She responded. "It's been a while, I keep checking on you. I told you I'd be back." She seemed back to normal for the most part.

She came into my room, kicking me onto the floor. "Rukia! That hurt."

"That's for elbowing my gigai!"

"I thought you told me it was okay!" I yelled.

"Shut up idiot, you'll wake everyone up." She whispered loudly.

"What time is it?" She shrugged.

"Late enough for everyone to be asleep," She responded.

"So what was wrong with you today…" She seemed uncomfortable to answer it.

"Someone from Society called to check on me. No one important, they're just really controlling, it's annoying its fine now."

"Okay then…" I said. "Rukia… I was thinking earlier…"

"Were you?" she acted surprised.

"You're special to me. That's why I want you to stay and why it matters that you ignored me for all those years. You are different than everyone else, I mean that much is obvious." She nodded, not understand what I was saying. I didn't know what I was saying.

"What are you saying?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know… I want you around."

"I already told you I would…" she was more confused than before. I sighed.

"I don't know… I want to try… I don't know… being in a relationship?" The moment I said it I wish I could have taken it all back.

"A relationship?" She was acting calm which was a good thing I guess. "A relationship…?" She seemed a little confused there. "A relationship?" She was now laughing and I was confused.

"Ichigo, you and me in a relationship?"

"I don't know." I rubbed the back of my head and leaned against my bed.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing you've ever said, ever." I didn't know if she was upset, angry or just entertained. "Ichigo… I am 160 years old. You are 25. I am a shinigami and you are a… former substitute shinigami?" She said. "You have a life to live here… I live there…"

"No you don't, you said you'd stay here." I pointed out.

"I did, and I am but Ichigo… a relationship."

"Yes." I was now more confident in my answer than before. "I want to be in a relationship with you Rukia Kuchiki."

"Then I'd have to say no." She said it plainly, calmly without consideration.

"Why not?"

"I could list a million reasons and it wouldn't be good enough?"

"Could you?"

"That does matter Ichigo, I said no."

"And I said yes." She looked at me like I was being petty.

"That's not how it works. You ask, I say no." She crossed her arms.

"Give me one good reason why?"

"I could give you ten right now! My brother would kill you. He'd kill me. I'm a shinigami and you're not. I'm a member of the Kuchiki clan. You're alive in the human world. I'm more than 6 times your age. I'm a dead soul living in a gigai. You'd be miserable with me because we argue all the time, like now! I don't want to. I have a boyfriend!" I had to say I was stopped in my mental tracks. I could argue on most of those, the last one however; I didn't see coming. She took a deep breath, "that's right Ichigo, I am in a relationship already. That's why not."

"Then why did you go on a date with me?"

"I don't know! I don't know Ichigo. I wanted to have fun, it was fun. I was caught in the moment. Ugh! Why am I still arguing with you." She stood up and left through the window. I was left to wonder who in all of soul society it could be…

I would have to say my thoughts were shattered and yet running at hundreds of miles per hour. I didn't know what to think anymore but I had to say I was disappointed. I spend a good chunk of the day convinced that Rukia was the most important person to me and I found out she's in a relationship. It was a tough day.


	11. Day 10 Who is He?

**Day 10. Monday. Who is he?**

"Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... Anger... tears... laughter.. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it."- Unknown.

I didn't know how to identify the feeling. Lost, betrayed, upset, angry… jealous? Who was this guy and who did he think he was? I need to know who it was… I named the first people I could think of.

Her brother- no. Renji… she did mention that Renji was controlling her life, it could be him. I thought they were just friends but during the battles he was always at her side like I was but I don't think it's him. Maybe.

It's not Zaraki or Yamamoto. Or Hitsugaya. Who would her brother let her date? Probably some one high up on the ranks that he could keep his eye on… I couldn't think of a captain. I don't think a captain would date her.

Kira… no, Rukia wouldn't… right. No, she wouldn't. There's that weird lieutenant with the glasses and the flat top… no. There's that one weird lieutenant who has a number tattooed to his face… no. Ikkaku… maybe… or Yamichiku… no.

I don't know; it doesn't seem possible that she would date one of these guys. I could see her and Renji because they are close but none of the others, she is so distant but it has been years, you could get very close to them… I'm judging them based on a few months that I was around her ten years ago.

Let's go over the no's again. It's not her brother. Renji is the most likely. I could see her with him… The captains wouldn't. Lieutenants might. Kira is not someone her brother would allow. That glasses lieutenant wouldn't date her. The lieutenant with the tatoos might, I didn't think she would go for a guy like him but whatever. Ikkaku is a maybe too, he didn't like her much before but he could change. Yamichiku is obsessed with himself…

Renji. Tatoo Guy. Ikkaku. That's all I could come up with… It must be someone I don't. I fell back on my bed again.

She just left. What's her problem? I'm the one who wanted her, not the other way around… right? I mean she didn't say anything personal about it. She did more external things that neither of us had any control of. Did she? That much would be nice to know.

_Rukia had started running down the sidewalk when she crashed into Orihime. Tears were streaming down her face. "What's wrong Rukia?" She asked._

_"It's nothing Orihime. I should have known better. This mission is a bad idea. I need to find that hollow and go home."_

_"Is he angry that you're going back."_

_"No… he's not. I don't want to go back. I told him I wouldn't but I'm not sure anymore. I mean Yuzu and his dad don't want me to go either."_

_"You would stay for him?"_

_"Of course, well not just for him… well maybe." Rukia was very confused. "I don't know Orihime."_

_"What happened?" Orihime asked, sitting on the sidewalk next to Rukia._

_"Ichigo wanted to be in a relationship with me."_

_"Ohh!" Orihime was shocked, and thought that Ichigo would have stayed away from her after their conversation but it was quite the contrary._

_"I know. I gave him 10 reasons why but the last one shocked him, it really hurt him." Rukia looked at the ground._

_"What was it? Was it mean?"_

_"It was the worst possible way to break it to him. Orihime, I have a boyfriend."_

_"Ohhh," Orihime pretended not to be surprised._

_"I know, I should have told him from the very beginning. I mean we went on a date. What was I doing? I have a boyfriend!" Rukia was angry at herself most of all._

_"You two went on a date."_

_"He asked me to lunch and a movie, I said yes but it turned into a date. He even gave me flowers… roses that matched my dress, violet. They were gorgeous." Rukia smiled, but her eyes portrayed her sadness._

_"Did you enjoy it?"_

_"I did, I haven't been that happy and so long."_

_"I'm glad Ichigo made you happy. So what'd you do?"_

_"I left. I've been running away from Ichigo ever since I got here. When did I become so scared of confrontation… I'll fight a hollow but not argue with Ichigo."_

_"It's not just an argument… maybe it's more?" Orihime suggested._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Rukia… what if you're running away from something else?"_

_"Like…?" Rukia was confused._

_"How do you feel about Ichigo?"_

_"He's great but I'm 6 times his age and he lives her, it's all too complicated and hard. We'd both be killed by my brother. I'd be a disgrace."_

_"Does that matter to you?"_

_"Yes. No. I really don't know Orihime. My brother adopted me and I owe him something for taking care of me, all I have is because of him."_

_"He tried to kill you!" Orihime yelled at her. "Don't defend him, sure he save you other times but when the choice came for his honor or you life, he choose!"_

_"You don't know anything!" Rukia yelled back. She looked at the sky and quietly whispered."He cares and in the end, he didn't kill me. He supports and cares for me. I am a Kuchiki and I have a responsibility to do what is honorable and noble, no matter what."_

_"How much will you give? How much will you sacrifice?" Orihime asked. "Would you die for your honor and nobility?"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Rukia, you have to do what is right for you. That is honoring yourself. The noble thing to do is follow your heart, give everything you have give!" Rukia was taken aback by Orihime's courage and outgoing nature now._

_"Orihime."_

_"What do you want Rukia?"_

_"Huh…?"_

_"Stop thinking about everyone else and think about what you want, Rukia! This is your life. You should choose for yourself how you want to live it."_

_"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Rukia yelled._

_"Because that's what you're saying. You're saying you don't want to be told what to do and how to live your life. Right?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Then do that. I don't care what it is but that's what you should do!" Orihime yelled._

_"Why?"_

_"It's what you want. The world that can happen is death. Do you fear it?"_

_"No?" Rukia answered._

_"Then go out there and do what you want? Whatever you wanted. Live and be happy Rukia."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_Orihime sighed. "Rukia, if you want to stay here then stay. If you want to date that other guy, do that. If you want to date Ichigo, do that. Don't worry about the consequences or honor or nobility. Live!"_

_"Alright then Orihime, I will. Thank you." Rukia walked home, still not encouraged to that she should do whatever she wanted… that isn't how she was raised. Orihime was sitting there alone, tears falling from here eyes._

_"I hope you're happy Ichigo. I know you think poorly of me now but I encouraged her to follow her heart and be happy… I tried to follow mine but I can't, I know that she will choose the path that leads her to you. May you both be happy!" Orihime screamed to the universe._

_Rukia walked in her house and she didn't know what to do. "I have a boyfriend. Whatever that means…"_

_She sat down and looked in her bag of the few things she had brought from soul society. She had a picture of her and her brother when she was appointed to 7th seat. He was proud of her, he knew he could do better but he was proud. Then there were drawing from a long time ago. The conversations were still fresh in her mind._

_She held up her favorite, and set it on the table. It was her explanation of soul society to Ichigo when they first met. On that day, why had she said anything? She wasn't supposed to interfere with humans… it always plagued her mind. Why did she do that? Talking to him wasn't necessary… saving him was though…_

_She didn't think about it but she and Ichigo had a connection. She looked at the ribbon that was now currently tied around her waist… if he wanted to find her, he could because inside of him was her powers. Her brother claimed to have taken it all back but she could feel it… that's how she could always tell what was going on with him. She could feel his energy._

_She laid down in her bed, looking at all the drawing she had collected from explaining things to people. She closed her eyes and remembered all the moments… she could sense his energy now. It was pulsating, angry and confused. She should have expected that… she didn't know why she told him._

_She wished she could take it back. He deserved to know that he couldn't possibly date her if she wasn't in a relationship. After her conversation with Orihime she had a lot to rethink. Was that much really standing in the way. If she really wanted him, wanted this life… she could have it. In fact, Rukia knew how easy it would be. One little letter or hell butterfly message to her captain and it was all hers… everything she had ever wanted… what stood in her way?_

_Her captainship. Ichigo was right, she shouldn't become a captain if she didn't think she could do it, it would weaken her and if she felt she didn't deserve it. She had to earn it with the same strength and power that was expected… no doubts or someone worrying about her skills._

_Her boyfriend. He would not like it at all if she left. If she did, she had a good feeling that she would be breaking up with him. She didn't like him that much anyway._

_Her brother. He wanted her in his sight and under his control. It was more of a reason to stay then to return for her. She wanted independence, freedom, and ultimately… happiness. She knew that he wouldn't let her do what she wanted and she'd have to fight for it._

_Her honor. She would be questioned… why did she return? Is she afraid to become a captain? She knew that if she wanted to be respected she had to get stronger and she couldn't. Ichigo could help her get stronger… if that's what she wanted._

_She didn't know what was holding her back. She could stay and loose her boyfriend, have problems with her brother, be disrespected, and not be a captain. Or… she could have Ichigo, strength, happiness, freedom, and a life that she would be proud and happy to live._

_Rukia laughed. It was obvious what she had to do. It was what everyone knew she would do. She was going to stay. What idiot thought she would go after she came back? She would send a hell butterfly to her captain right in the morning to tell him that she wanted to stay. She smiled. It was the best choice she ever made and for once… it was her own. She decided, fate didn't decide this. She had the choice. She was happy, because she had a life._


	12. Day 11 Confrontation

**Day 11. Confrontation.**

**"There would be no passion in this world if we never had to fight for what we love."- Suzie Switzer. **

**"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul." – Julie de Lespinasse.**

_Rukia woke up in the morning and upon remembering what she had to do, she smiled and relaxed a little longer. She was sure for once she was doing the right thing… the right thing for her. Not the right thing for her squad, or her potential squad, or her brother, or boyfriend or anyone else. For her._

_She summoned two hell butterflies… then after a moment's consideration she summoned two more. "Listen closely:_

_To: Captain Kuchiki. This is Rukia reporting that I will be staying in Karakura until further notice. This is satisfactory with my captain as he gave me the option before I left and I have decided to accept his offer. I will keep in contact. Thank you._

_To: Captain Ukitake. I, Rukia, have decided to take stay in Karakura for the foreseeable future. I will make reports on whatever schedule you see best and I will keep strong by training, as expected. Thank you._

_To: Captain Yamamoto. I, Rukia Kuchiki, have decided to opt out of taking the exam for captain. I am currently going to reside in Karakura town, for more detail please contact myself or my captain. Thank you for the honor; however, I do not feel prepared enough to take the exam. My sincerest apologies._

_To… _

_Rukia stopped before she could address it noticing a racket at her front door. She laughed and sighed a little. Rukia send the butterfly away to see what was going on…_

[That Morning]

I couldn't sleep, not for a minute. I spent most of the night pacing. Then I tried to look for hollows, without Rukia I couldn't sense them, I'd have to visually find one but either way I'd probably run into her. I was too angry at that. All this time I've been talking to her, almost two weeks and she didn't tell me!

What bugged me more is how in the world could she have a boyfriend? I didn't know people in soul society dated! Then she calls me to young and refuses on a ton of other things and then throws in the boyfriend thing! Ahh Rukia.

Yuzu ran into the room. "Ichigo, what's wrong? You were like… screaming? Are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT. Rukia walks back into our lives and forgets to tell me she had a boyfriend…"

"That's great for her Ichigo. I wondered how she would be if she was so alone. She always had some guy around her watching her."

"What? Who?"

"Well there was… that red haired guy… and there was… you." She thought about it. "Just those two."

Renji… was it him? I looked at Yuzu. "When was the last time you saw the red-haired guy?"

"Way before Rukia left," I sighed, it's probably not him. I've seen him later than she has.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Nothing Yuzu…" I exclaimed.

"You normally just scream out loud…? I don't remember that, maybe a long time ago… high school maybe…" I almost laughed… it was always at Rukia, or something to do with her.

"I'm annoyed with her because she didn't tell me."

"Oh, why should she if this is how you're going to react."

"Yuzu, you're not supposed to defend her!"

"Why not? You're being really mean Ichigo. Rukia has a boyfriend, so what?"

So what. She was still clueless; I guess she didn't know everything that happened behind the shades of our souls. She only saw us a little every day, and knew I went to help her, she doesn't know everything.

"Yuzu, I… Rukia… she's important to me. The fact that she hid this from me means that something's wrong."

"Or you don't need to know? Or she knows that you'd react like this?"

"Yuzu…" I sighed. There was no way to explain it.

"Whatever Ichigo, bye," She left with a big smile and I thought… to them nothing ever happened except we had a fight that kept her a way a while. In their minds, what would we fight over that meant so much?

I had the answer. I knew what I had to do. I opened my door, went out of the house and walked to Rukia's house. When I got there I started pounding on here door!

"What is wrong with you?" There she was, as annoyed, short, and beautiful as ever.

"Rukia we need to talk."

"Yes we do, not now." She slammed the door.

I started pounding on it again. She opened it up and grabbed my arm. "Ichigo, stop attacking my door! I will be with you when I'm done. Ahh, not again."

I looked past her to see a hell butterfly leaving… "What's going on?"

"I will talk to you soon, now if you will just wait here for like 5 minutes I will talk to you." She was frustrated too.

She went inside, closed the door and I leaned against the door waiting for her to come out again. I still didn't know what to explain it as.

She opened it and I fell back on the ground, looking up at her. She had a face that said "idiot". "Don't lean against my door either," a small smile came to her face.

I got up. "What was that about?" she was about to start talking. "No, nevermind it's not important…"

"Ichigo, stop talking. It is important." I looked at her. "I'm staying until… well as long as I want."

"Really?"

"Yes, to get stronger and have the life I wanted to live. You were right; the old Rukia would have never considered going back. I pride myself on her, she was stronger."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear you're staying." I said. Suddenly I couldn't remember what I came here for. I couldn't stand her like an idiot.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you should."

"Why!" She screamed, hitting me into the ground. I stood up.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You're being an idiot!" She yelled back.

"I'm always an idiot, all the time. Don't you remember?"

"It's been a long time Ichigo, so of course not! Like I could forget I'm just telling you, you are an idiot."

"Tell me his name!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know."

"Why so you can beat him up?"

"Maybe I will!" I yelled at her.

"Well if that's the case, then of course not."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's not point to it."

"Just tell me his name Rukia!"

"Hisagi. Shuhei Hisagi!" She screamed it and all around was silence.

"Who?" I asked her.

"See there's no point telling you because it doesn't matter." She was calm and annoyed now.

"Sorry I don't know everyone in Soul Society!" I yelled at her.

"He's the guy with the 69 and tattoos on his face. Former lieutenant of squad 9,"

"He get demoted," she laughed.

"He's captain now… as I said, we're in a time where captains are needed." She was looking at the ground, but then at me. "It doesn't matter now. I'm not a captain, and he's not my boyfriend."

"What?"

"I took your advice Ichigo. I wasn't going to be miserable and do what everyone else wanted. I'm going to lead my own life."

"So you broke up with him? Don't you care?"

"No! Don't you see? Well you wouldn't know. My brother suggested it to Hisagi once he became captain. Hisagi doesn't care, still doesn't care about me! My brother pushed us into a relationship and I hated it."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"Nothing, it's irrelevant." She looked at me. "Ichigo… just because I'm single doesn't mean that I'm just going to fall into your arms. Don't you get it? I want my freedom!" Rukia looked irritated but happy, she had a chance to start all over.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked her. "You always had freedoms and you never did anything with them, what's to change now?"

She sighed. "I suppose I'll get stronger, train harder, and do things that I always wanted to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know but I'm going to do it." She looked at me and put her hand out, "so friends?"

"No," I told her, she seemed confused.

"I want more Rukia. I'm tired of just being the guy who saves your butt or helps you out, I want to be more. I want a chance. Think you can use your freedom for that?"

"You know what Ichigo. Yes."

"What!" She gave in that easily?

"You're right, I have freedom. I can take risks and do stupid things, and this is my first move. I'm going to date you." Rukia was proud of herself.

"What. I'm not risky or stupid."

"Sure you are. My hand just healed after your last stupid mistake! Every time you're around something bad and stupid happens."

"I'm going to show you." She laughed.

"Alright Ichigo, if that's what you want. What now?"

In all honestly, I had no idea what to do now. I was 26 and I never had a relationship with a girl. My friends that were girls consisted of Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia. Her phone beeped. "I've got it," she said smiling.

"Tomorrow?" I suggested, she nodded before running off.

I was proud of myself, I'm Rukia's… something. I got her to be in a relationship to me. Is that what I wanted though? Yes. I want to be with her. I returned home and thought about what next.


	13. Day 12 A Team

**Day 12. A team.**

"The most important of life's battles is the one we fight daily in the silent chambers of the **soul**." – David McCay

"Though my **soul** may set in darkness, It will rise in perfect light, I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night" – Sarah Williams.

I was tired, that was for sure. Why, because now instead of focusing on Rukia and that guy I was thinking about us. I was considering how bad this could end up, how I was going to mess this up.

Rukia was going to show up soon and I looked like I hadn't slept in days. I tried to look presentable but it was hard since I didn't know what to do. I was lying there as she walked in the room smiling. "Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Are you okay? You look like you just got in a fight and lost."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," She shrugged, and sat on the chair by my desk. "What's new?"

I sat up and stretched. "So far no news from soul society, I'm going to take that as good news. If they were angry or outraged they would come talk to me. So what are we going to do?"

"It's only noon, want to go shop for something?"

Her eyes lit up and she jumped up. She was such a girl. "What are you going to buy me?"

"Buy you?" I was her boyfriend so I guess that was one of those things she expected.

"You'll see." I responded, not knowing so figuring I'd know it when I see it.

Rukia, grabbed my arm and pulled me through the streets. We looked at tons of stores each selling something different. Shoes, dresses, food, pottery, and all sorts of random things. Rukia stopped dead and looked in the window. I looked in it and sighed. A chappy store.

"Seriously… they have an entire store devoted to it?" That was ridiculous, of all the stupid things. "Ahh." Rukia pulled me into the store.

"Isn't this great Ichigo?"

"Ten years later and you still are a child." She punched me in the stomach.

"A little respect would be nice. Some kind of boyfriend you're turning out to be." Rukia said unhappily but happily went through the store looking at everything, her eyes huge as fists.

"I'm out of here." I left the store and waiting on the bench outside. It was long before.

"Ichigo, why did you leave? What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to stand around watching you stare and buy everything." She crossed her arms, pouting.

"I'm not going to buy anything there."

"Ichigo," she was unhappy.

"Come on Rukia, let's just go." She sighed as I walked down the street. We probably looked at a milliion more stores. "How about we train? In the mood?" I asked her.

"I guess. My hand's back to about normal, it'll be good to practice, who knows when he'll return."

"Right," we headed to Urahara's.

"Rukia and Ichigo, together! Surprise Surprise!"

"What do you need today?"

"We're going to train." Rukia told him.

"Together?"

"Yes," she answered, like it was obvious.

"Alright, but I will supervise."

Rukia laughed. "I doubt we need supervision."

"Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you." He told us. I wasn't amused, why would we need supervision?

We went to the underground training area. Rukia and I got into shinigami form, and first thing she did was throw off her outer jacket. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top and her normal black pants. "What's that about?"

"It's heavy and it slows me down." She answered like I was being an idiot for asking.

"So what's the?" She dashed at me with her zanpakto. I just managed to block.

"No plan, just go." She pushed and I jumped away, and she attacked me again. I didn't have enough time to make a move of my own.

I let her come at me, dodged and then swung as hard as I could, it hit her sword and sent her flying backwards. "I don't know if you're…" she had her sword at my neck. I was just standing here.

"I'm better, smarter, and faster. You're lazier, slower, not weaker though, and also no where near as smart."

She walked away. "Ready this time?" I would take her serious. I nodded and went after her. She was only caught off guard for a second, her block was strong. She knew that if I didn't channel reiryoku I was just as good as she is now, but I could. She kept coming at me, and I couldn't keep up, she was right.

She stopped. "You won't win like this; you're strong enough to stop me but not to make an attack of your own."

"One question first Rukia…"

"Go."

"You ready?" I felt my power rising, it was same power but if felt different. I attacked her anyway. She was now, no match, she went flying back. She skid to a stop, not intimidated.

Her eyes looked concerned, but more like she was analyzing me. I wouldn't let her, I attacked her from above making a long swing and using reiatsu to attempt to paralyze her. It didn't bother her, she dodged and I hit the ground.

"Idiot, what were you doing?"

I got up. "What do you think?"

"Trying to kill me?"

"No! We're practicing."

"Well if you're not careful you would have killed me, if I wouldn't have dodged you wouldn't have been able to stop yourself. You're out of control!"

I could feel it. I hit the ground because I couldn't stop. Normally I would just land on my feet and redirect it. "Whatever," I mentioned.

She seemed concerned. "Alright, whatever, come on!" She called it. I attacked her, and she blocked, but each time she blocked, she was pushed back. She stepped out and I flew into another rock.

"Focus Ichigo!"

"I am." I was, at least I thought I was.

"You're not!" She screamed.

I attacked her and she was getting more serious by the moment, but still not making any attempt to use her shikai. It annoyed me. I kept attacking her. "Why. Won't. You. Fight. Back!" I yelled at her and I felt my sword make contact with her leg and she knelt down.

"Rukia…" My head was throbbing, my entire body felt like I was being tortured, like an attack I hadn't dodged from someone stronger than a captain. "Rukia!"

I opened my eyes, the pain was all gone… and I was in my inner realm. "Hello Ichigo." It was Zangetsu.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

"Because you're not in control…"

If I'm not. "No! He can't be. Rukia's there. She's not fighting back."

"That's rather unfortunate then… that she'll die."

"No. Rukia's stronger, she'll figure it out."

"Will she? Is that how it has always been?"

"Of course."

"She did leave you, what makes you think she won't just save herself and kill you?"

"She wouldn't!"

"It is better for everyone. You've been in control a long time… he probably wants some fun. He won't let her win. She'll try to stop him, but she won't win."

"Hi Ichigo. He's right you know." Zangetsu was gone and hollow-Ichigo was here now. "I'm in control and I'm going to kill her. She made you strong, and she could kill you. She won't though, I know that. She'll die holding back."

"I'll make sure of it because I'm staying alive, and I…" I attacked him. I was in control of Zangetsu, I could feel it though it wasn't there. "That's what you're doing. Trying to win."

"Quiet!" I yelled at him.

I used every bit of energy I could master with that attack and I used it on him, and for once I could feel that I was stronger, but I knew that I would loose. He dodged, and I hit Zangetsu, his sword, my sword going through me. I screamed at the pain.

"You lost, I'm glad." He said laughing. "She made you weak, but made herself strong. I'm weak too, it's been so long but I won't die alone."

I was lying there and I didn't know what was going on. Was she okay? What did he mean? I didn't understand. I had to do something. With all my force I pulled the sword and stabbed it through his back. He was surprised. "I always underestimate how stubborn you are. You won too easily, this is just the battle Ichigo."

We laid there, side by side. We were both dying. I didn't have enough energy to leave my inner soul. I was here, dying here with Rukia. She would be alright, she would figure out what happened.

I looked at him. He had a smile on his face. "We're going to live, grow stronger together, but I will be better than you, and finally win. I have to get rid of her first. You're going to make it. She'll make sure of it."

He was right, I could feel the pain. It was real as opposed to the pain I was feeling before, I knew what it felt like without feeling it. I wish I could stay here without the pain, but I couldn't let him win so I'd have to suffer and let him grow stronger here in the meantime, it was my only option. She would be there, hopefully well. I closed my eyes.

Day 12. Pain.

"I know what you want. And I know what you need. But I'm gonna screw it up, yeah, cause I'm an idiot. And I'm your **boyfriend**." – Unknown.

"Love can happen to those who nurture hope even after they have been ditched before, to those who still have faith even though they have been let down, to those who still can love even though they have been hurt before." - Unknown

My head was killing me. I screamed as I tried to opened my eyes. Someone kicked me.

"Quiet idiot," she told me, ignoring me and looking at Urahara.

"I told you." That was Urahara. "He would have killed you."

She snorted. "Of course not, I am stronger than he is."

"Maybe, but he's a heartless killer, you couldn't kill him… that means you'd loose. He's more stubborn."

"I think differently. I managed to keep away 10 years."

"In a separate world, he found you in what… a few days."

"He didn't find me!"

"He knew you were there, even with that." Urahara pointed to her ribbon. She looked at me and I realized that I couldn't move or speak. "Good thing you bound him, he's going to injure himself." I could open my eyes a little and make little sounds, but they were muffled as I could hardly open my mouth. I was trying to yell at her.

"Should I unbind him?" She asked.

"Obviously you're not listening; of course not." Urahara answered.

"Oh, all right. So what do we do?"

"Nothing, best thing we can do… he has to relearn everything."

"No. That's the worst idea you've ever had!"

"You know it has to be done." He told her. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Tell him what's going on, I won't have a part in this."

She walked away and I was free to move, everything hurt more. I tried to get up but I was immobile, falling to the ground. Urahara looked down at me. "Listen up Ichigo. Rukia's in bad shape and she's not willing to admit it. Your inner hollow did a great deal; you messed up her leg pretty bad too…" I forgot about that. I'm such an idiot. "She can't train you, and wouldn't know how even if she could. You've got to retrain with the Vizards." No way! I would not go back to them, I know how it works. I fight him and get control, it wouldn't work if he won't give in for a while. He's not like their hollows. I ignored whatever else he said and I felt the kido break.

"No." I told him. "They won't know what to do either. They'll tell me to fight him, I did and he still won't give up. I have no control over him, I need to be stronger."

"If that's what you choose… I think they know better than you do."

"It's my body and my fight. They don't know what's going on!"

"Well be like that, and good luck with everything." He disappeared and I realized that I was still unable to move, but that was because I was beaten up so badly. Rukia must have fought me back.

I don't know how long I laid there before I was awoken. "Hey master!"

"Biiiiird, leave him bwe." I looked up to see Rukia but I knew it had to be chappy, from her voice. "Ohy, he's awakey. Heyyyy, are you okayyyy?" That voice was so annoying.

"No, let me have my body." I yelled.

"No, you're weak." Bird said. "You don't deserve it!"

"What! It's my body."

"Don't wyu know the wulesies?" She asked me. "Wu have to be strong enough to take wor body back, and wor'e not. Ha ha." This is the worst day.

"What is today's date?"

"Twelfff of Mayyyy," she responded. My body had deserted me.

"It's a day later?" I asked her, she nodded. "Can you get Rukia?"

"No, she'll want her bodyyyy back. I can't find her anywayyy." I forgot about that stupid ribbon, and stupid Urahara left me here.

"Get Rukia!" I yelled at her.

"No wayyyy!" I sat up and strangled her, shaking her back. It hurt a lot but when I let her go she was crying and ran off to get Rukia. Everything hurt more.

I closed my eyes and tried to rest but suddenly I was in a lot less pain. I looked to see I was in my body. "Rukia?" I asked.

"Hey idiot, welcome back to your body." She told me. "I tried to heal you as best I could but it wasn't going anywhere fast."

"Thanks anyway." I told her. I realized she had put my body in a wheelchair, and with all my bandages I looked like a mummy. "What are we doing?"

"I'm getting you off of Urahara's property. He wants you gone; he eventually got me to take care of you." I noticed it was nighttime.

"What did you tell my family?"

"I hit you with a car." I was shocked.

"What?"

"I figured that would explain why we're both beaten up. It also explains why there is no car."

"That's the stupidest idea ever."

"Apparently not, they already bought it. They figured you were an idiot and jumped out in front of the car to stop me and I couldn't stop in time."

I sighed. "So they blame me."

"Yes, they apologized for my injuries as well. Of course I told them that it's my fault and I'd take care of you fully."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am," she answered.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I just want to I guess." She told me, as she pushed me home.

"Thanks, even though you did hit me with a car." I said laughing.

"You're important to me Ichigo, and we are in a relationship after all." I nodded, it made perfect sense.

"Rukia… how injured are you?"

"I have a pretty severe cut to my leg, thankfully it healed most of the way since I took care of it right after, it'll be good in a few days. I got some regulars cuts and scrapes from fighting and I'm low on energy but other that nothing." Her story seemed to match her story, in her dress I could see a mark on her leg but it seemed like an old scar as if it happened months or years ago, not yesterday. "That cero did more damage than you did honestly."

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you." I said. I then slammed my hand on the chair angrily, and it cracked. She smacked my head.

"Oww," I said, my head was like death.

"Don't be an idiot, it's not your fault. You'll blame yourself for being weak but it's not. He's strong too, because he's part of you. If you're strong, he's strong; you just have to have more resolve."

We arrived at my house, and she opened the door and it was a panic of words. "Ichigo are you alright?" "Ichigo, you idiot, getting hit by a car." "My poor daughter, I'm so sorry he hurt you." "Rukia are you okay?" "You really should stay away from him." "Ichigo! How dare you hurt Rukia?" Rukia, well she just stood there smiling nervously.

"We're both fine, nothing major. I think Ichigo should rest, but of course I'm not the doctor or anything." I sighed, yeah I was the doctor. She was the nurse, and much better at it than I was.

"You're right Rukia, Ichigo should get to bed." Yuzu said to her.

"We'll talk tomorrow Ichigo!" Dad yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah dad." I told him as Rukia rolled me toward my room to stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"I did not think ahead," Rukia responded, and then turned around to look at them.

"Uhhh, maybe it's better we not take him to his room." It was another mess of everyone talking, Karin yelled.

"Everyone be quiet, they need to rest!" She took a deep breath. "How about the couch, Ichigo?"

"I don't know…" I said, like I had a choice. Rukia looked sympathetic as if saying, 'what can I do?'.

Then Rukia had a brilliant idea. "I'll take care of Ichigo at my place, it's all one floor." [AN: ignore the fact in the first chapter she had to go upstairs to her room. There are more than one room regardless].

"Oh no Rukia, we couldn't possibly let you take care of Ichigo!" Yuzu said. "He's our brother and our responsibility!"

"I have to insist Yuzu, he can't sleep on the couch, that can't be comfortable or good for his healing." Rukia responded.

Yuzu looked at their father. "She's right Yuzu, don't worry Rukia we'll stop by to check on him. I hope he isn't too much of a handful. Yuzu, why don't you help Rukia grab some clothes and such for him."

"Of course dad!" Yuzu said, Rukia reluctantly left me with my dad. They went upstairs and he looked at me.

"Now listen here. You behave, after you being an idiot got hurt I expect you to not do anything else stupid. She just came back and I don't want her to go again. You're lucky she's so nice to you after that."

"I know dad."

"So no funny business, be on your best behavior and make sure she doesn't leave. Everything seems better when she's here." Better, my injuries indicate everything is better. That's what I wanted to say, I laughed.

"I will dad. I don't want Rukia to go either." I told him. He nodded as Rukia came down the stairs; she looked like she flew over the stairs, even with her leg cut up as it was.

"I grabbed a few sets of clothes, since nothing is really broken you should be fine in a few days… I suppose." Rukia had to pretend she was a normal person who had no clue about my injuries.

"Not likely with his injuries Rukia, I'm sure he'll be on crutches and up to taking care of himself soon though."

"Right," Rukia said as if she believed him. "Well we'll just be going then, thanks for everything. You're welcome to drop by."

She wheeled me back toward her place. "A few days,"

"I have no idea, honestly." She answered. "He's interfering with your healing…. There's no way to tell what's wrong or when you'll be better. Normally you'd be fine to go in a few days, you heal extremely fast unaided but I just don't know."

"Great," I told her. We arrived at her house and she wheeled me into a bedroom. It was blue and white. The walls weren't painted like in her room but it looked like she had thrown a few random things and sheets in here.

"I didn't think I'd have a visitor but I wanted to make the house look more colorful. So I picked a neutral color, blue." She explained. "So this is your room."

"Thanks for this Rukia," I told her.

"No problem," she answered. I tried to get up, using the bed and the chair but she stopped me. "You don't want to put pressure on your arms or your leg. They could break. And your ribs, those are going to hurt because those are broken." She looked upset. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" She crossed her arms; she was not going to talk about it. "Rukia."

"Ichigo, I don't want to talk about it. He is like your opposite, horrible and mean in any possibly way so we're not even going to talk about it." He must have been pretty brutal but her body didn't indicate that. She seemed fine.

"So can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me help." I could use my left arm and left leg for my main support, they were less damaged. She had me kinda hop onto the bed, she made sure I didn't fall down.

Rukia was staring out the window. "You know what… I'm going to call Orihime!"

"What? No!" I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Rukia, don't call her, she can't do anything. I'll be fine soon. I bet tomorrow I can walk on my own." She didn't believe me and for once neither did I.

I was just sitting up on the bed, my ribs aching and I couldn't let her know what was going on. "Ichigo, if anyone can help you, she can!"

"I know but she's mad at me. I said something stupid." I needed a better excuse.

"She'll forgive you, she wouldn't want you to be hurt."

"Rukia, please, I don't want to talk to her, or about it." She sighed in defeat.

"I guess if that's how you want it, fine. We won't talk about it. I just wish that you were in a little better shape."

"Me too but we'll be fine." She nodded, and left me to sleep saying she'd help me with everything in the morning.


	14. Day 13 Unfortunate

**Day 13. Unfortunate.**

"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." – James Baldwin.

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." – Bruce Lee

I liked living with Rukia, it took me ten seconds to realize that. She woke up me up quietly and gently, I guess. "Ichigo, wake up will you!" She yelled, annoyed. I opened my eyes to see her hair down and in a pair of shirts and a tank top.

"Morning Rukia," I could smell the food, it smelled good.

"You can eat once you get dressed." She tossed me clothes. I forgot that I was just wearing shorts, she didn't seemed phased. She closed the door and walked out. I got my shirt on with little trouble but getting my pants on were another problem. I managed to get them on but fell off the bed, and crunch. The sound of my ribs breaking more. "Rukia!" I yelled for her.

She came in. "Ichigo!" She sat down next to me, laying me flat on my back and trying to heal my ribs. "Good news is that it seems your arms have healed quite a bit, and your ribs are back in place, still broken."

"So?" I asked.

"Your legs have a few days I'd say. Maybe crutches by Saturday if you're lucky, the left one almost feels normally." I nodded. She pulled me to my left foot and got me to sit on the chair and pushed me into the kitchen.

I ate tons and she was semi-surprised. "You still eat like you're starving."

"I haven't eaten in the last two days!" I told her. I was left out there to die for like a day, I was hungry.

"You don't actually require that much food." She explained.

"Whatever, I want to heal." She agreed.

I tried to wheel myself around but I ended up running over her foot, and she hit my head, the only thing that seemed to be alright, aside from the intense pain that was constantly there. I wrote a prescription for myself and had her fill it for me.

We were watching tv, she kept a good distance away from me so she wouldn't accidently bump into me and cause problems. Then her phone went off. "I'll be back." She told me, with no other words.

I watched some random show about cops, then one about a hospital because I couldn't reach the remote. I hated hospital shows because they were all lies. Then suddenly there was a news bulletin about an explosion in downtown Karakura. It had to be Rukia. I couldn't sense her but I had to get there.

I know, I wouldn't try to move to get a remote but I'd try to make it to downtown to help Rukia out. She was most likely fine but I would be there in case. That's how I was. I didn't have time for this! The soul limited the gigai but the soul could go with all these things… that would be my answer… now where was the soul dispenser. I spotted it on top of the counter. I stood up with the help of the couch, and hopped over to the counter on my left foot which would kill me later and took the pill. It wasn't my dispenser, it was disfunctional as my body slumped to the floor. I could go, albiet painfully.

I flash stepped to avoid much pain and I landed there in the middle of a huge destruction zone. Rukia didn't miss a step. "Ichigo! What are you doing here!"

"Oh it's him again, and he's a shinigami too." It was the hollow that injured Rukia last time, her objective hollow.

Rukia went at him, but I could tell she was tired and this guy would not budge. I was weakening by the second so I drew Zangetsu and attacked. I got hit by a cero, and probably would have killed me had it only been my right side and Rukia went to healing it right away. I wasn't as much hit as the energy that she blocked still managed to reach my right side. It was severly weakened but it hurt. She used some sort of barrier to prevent herself from being attacked.

She just kept calling me an idiot over and over as she healed some of the wounds I received. "Stay here." That was everything she said when she went back. She used her shikai and managed to get his right side frozen. He broke free and she kept using it over and over. He aimed a cero at her and she blocked it with a kido and preformed a huge one at him. It hit him and somehow it then hit her.

She screamed and fell to the ground. "Rukia!" I yelled. I got up with all the strength I had and summoned my bankai, and it was all black.

_Rukia landed, and rolled to a stop. She knew how to fall to take minimum damage, and she got back up but only to witness Ichigo going at him, bankai and all. The attack made contact and it was an explosion. "No!" Ichigo flew back but landed on his feet. She was shocked._

_"I'm back Rukia." He turned to go after her. Out of her surprise she barely managed to attack her. "I'm not going to…" She bound him to her._

_"This is going to hurt you more Ichigo, I'm sorry." She mumbled and used a kido that caused red explosion to engulf them. They were separated and she stood up. She used her shikai but a cero was aimed for her. She grabbed hollow ichigo and pulled him away from the area by his clothes, dropping him on the ground, and held him there with her shikai. _

_She turned around and went after that hollow. She used everything she could muster she had left and he disappeared after her attack made about half contact with him. "Ahhh!" She punched the ground but turned her attention to Hollow Ichigo._

_"I'm going to get out." She had the ice break and he screamed, she winced but ignored it. Her attack was like ripping the soul to pieces, every fragment of it torn. It was worst that death. It took someone extremely powerful to resist. You had to be able to channel your energy and soul back together after the pieces were broken to survive. She believed Ichigo could do it._

_She walked over to him and there was Ichigo, normal, no mask. She wasn't afraid but she was concerned. Was he alive? "Ichigo, listen to me. You have to summon all your energy or you'll die. You don't have long. Your energy didn't completely break, it kind of just was frayed. You're strong enough. I'm going to help you."_

_She pulled off the ribbon and set it aside. It was picked up by the wind and flew away. She didn't notice. She just stayed with him, trying to use her energy to repair the injuries and guide his energy._

_She noticed, after a while nothing was happening. "Idiot, you're not that stupid little kid character. Yuzu told me the story. Kumti Tati or something. He couldn't put himself back together again, you have to." She cried and screamed, he couldn't be dead. She hugged his body and screamed._

_"Rukia…" Rukia looked over his shoulder." I sensed it was you… suddenly but I realized Ichigo…"_

_"Can you help?"_

_"I can try." It was Orihime. Rukia rested his fragment soul, resting against her lap. Orihime looked more and more concerned. "It's just not working!"_

_Rukia nodded, understanding that there was something going on that neither of them could do without. Orihime went home, knowing Ichigo wouldn't want her around and there was nothing she could do. Rukia stayed there._

_Hours later, Rukia closed her eyes and focused looking for Ichigo's soul. She saw the spirit ribbon where she was, right there. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ichigo, you're there. It doesn't lie. Come back to me."_

_Rukia closed her eyes, and fell asleep there. Not concerned about hollows attacking or anything else but just so exhausted from healing his wounds that she was out of energy._

"Ichigo. You must return." I opened my eyes to see Zangetsu. "Your inner hollow has retired, he has been demolished, he will never rise to conquer you again."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"The girl destroyed him. He is a hollow and she killed him. However he is tied to you so however, he can return. He won't die until you die. She knew that and did her best to destroy him without killing you both. It was very close but you must decide."

"What?"

"To die or not."

"I'm not going to die."

"Do you have the resolve to forever fight him and risk her life forever? In constant conflict, in constant danger. Is that what you wish?"

"If that means living then yes, I'm not going to give up just because I'll have to fight. I never backed down before and I wont this time. I'll just have to get stronger."

"Then return and start this fight over and over."

"I don't care." I focused and I opened my eyes to the sunset. I looked up to see Rukia. She was laying against the tree and sleeping peacefully. For some reason all my pain seemed to have disappeared but my injuries remained. "Rukia, wake up!" She was still sleeping. "Rukia!"

She hit me but then hugged me. Then she just laughed. "You took forever you idiot. You had me worried."

"Sorry?" I asked her.

"Is that all you have to say! You come here, nearly get yourself killed, the hollow gets away and I have to kill him and that's all you say!" She screamed.

"Sorry?" I asked her. She screamed in an exhausted annoyed way and hit me but hugged me.

"You're such a child Rukia. Of course I'd be okay." I looked at her. I sat up more. "He's not gone but he's not going to beat me. He knows better than to fight you too. He's afraid, he'll take over when I'm down though."

"Then don't be weak. Get stronger you idiot." She was happy that I was alive. "You're such an idiot, coming here and causing all the problems…."

I kissed her and that sure did shut her up. She smelled like sweat and blood but I didn't mind. I pulled away. "I'm going home." I told her, getting myself up. I knew I shouldn't.

"Ichigo! Stop moving right now!" She yelled, smacking me. She got my body and my wheelchair and I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't feel that anything hurt, was I healed?

"Rukia, nothing hurts." I told her.

"That's good right?"

"Can you sense if anything's wrong?" She tried to heal me but she gave up quickly after.

"No, it's like your body is immune."

She took me to the hospital and we had to do regular x-rays which showed my ribs were broken, my right ankle was and I supposed everything else was sprained but I couldn't tell. She took me home, we got rid of the records, sneaking out of the house and she helped me up to bed.

"Sit with me," I told her. She shrugged and I sat next to her. She told me that she used her shikai to try to break my hollow form. I was surprised that it did anything. It was like when she used it on strong things like arrankar, it would break and there would be no effect; I guessed that's what would happened if she did it to be. She was surprised that it did anything to him but glad that I wasn't purified like the hollow.

I guessed that the ice is what made me unable to feel anything. I was numb and like other times there was too many different types of reiryoku that was around me to allow her to heal me. I would have to just get myself better.

She had near purified my inner hollow, she had to be strong. I knew she had a bankai, but I didn't know what power it could have if her shikai was this strong. I guess I would see… or hopefully I wouldn't. There was really no need for me to know.


	15. Day 14 My Heart

**Day 14. My heart.**

"When you kiss me, without uttering a single word, you speak to my **soul**" – unknown.

"Run your fingers through my **soul**. For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel, believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive, look, experience, examine, and for once; just once, understand." – unknown.

I woke up and Rukia was curled up with me on my bed. I suppose we fell asleep there. She must be exhausted with everything she went through. I wondered what we'd do today. Probably something normal, like… shopping.

I owed her a million birthday and Christmas presents and after everything she's done and then she made up for it missing mine. I mean she's my… girlfriend? After all right?

I carefully slipped of the bed into the wheelchair and by some huge amount of look I made it out of the house without her noticing. I rolled down to downtown Karakura, it was exhausting and went looking in shops. I went toward the chappy store knowing that was an easy bet but decided against it.

I probably looked at half a million things. Then I went to the last store, not even noticing what it was. "Oh, it's you again." I looked up to see Gigi?

"Gigi?" I asked.

"Oh hey, you're not pretending I'm someone else." I looked at her laughing, she didn't look like Rukia because Rukia had changed so much in our time apart.

"Well the doctor is in a wheelchair himself, surprise." She said.

"Yeah, everything is pretty messed bad for me."

"That's pretty bad." I shrugged.

"I guess, so what do you guys sell?" I asked.

"Pets… it's a Pet store."

Pets… like… "Bunnies?" I asked.

"Yes, like bunnies although we usually call them rabbits but whatever."

"Do you have baby white rabbits?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we do." She answered. She pointed over to a cage where there was a bunch of rabbits hopping around and looking like bunnies.

I looked at them and I didn't see anyone. "Where are they?" I asked. She came over and saw what I did.

"I thought for sure we had a baby white one. Hmmm…" she reached into the cage and picked up a little box. Inside was a small white rabbit.

"That one!"

"I couldn't have guessed. Just one question…"

"Yes I have money."

"No. How are you going to get it home?" I guess when figuring I was buying her a present I didn't consider a rabbit and a cage as it and most other things I could have taken home.

"Do you have delivery?" I asked.

She was about to say no but crossed her arms. "Give me the address and I'll bring it over when I'm done with my shift."

"What time?"

"2 this afternoon," she answered. I wrote down Rukia's address.

"You're lucky you're so pathetic in that wheelchair." She told me.

I handed her a chunk of cash, including a nice tip. "Thanks!" She said as I left.

When I got back to the house Rukia was standing there arms crossed. "Where did you go!" I guess I forgot to tell her what I was doing. A better surprise this way I guess.

"Wondering around town," I told her. I did do that most of the day.

She slapped me. "I called everywhere looking for you!" she was worried.

"I'm fine." She obviously didn't try to sense where I was… or could she?

"Hey Rukia, can you sense me?"

"No, I couldn't. I can now so it's probably because your energy is so weak." She answered. "I made lunch."

It was 12 so I only had 2 hours. She and I ate and then we went to the couch and then she curled up on the couch. She and I were in a relationship but we stayed away from each other, always fought and weren't very close. It wasn't what I wanted.

I tried to move toward her when Rukia sat up. "Someone's near the barrier," I forgot that shinigami were the only ones who could come toward, she couldn't even get close.

"I got it!" I called. She looked at me like I was insane but I jumped up and limped toward the door, then I fell flat on my face. Rukia came out to see the girl getting out of the cab with… I laughed.

Rukia brought down the barrier and walked up to the girl. "Hello," Rukia said to her.

Gigi blinked a few times, she had missed us coming out. "Am I at the right place, I don't think I am…"

"Yes," I told her, getting up. Rukia went over to me to help me to my feet. "Rukia could you." She was confused but got the wheelchair.

"Hey Gigi, that's my girlfriend Rukia. She's the one who love's white bunnies. It's a surprise."

"That's cute." Gigi said. She took the huge cage out of the car with a bag of other supplies she had helped me pick out earlier.

Rukia walked out and was confused. "What is all that?" She helped me into the chair.

Gigi handed me the box, I opened up and picked out the small rabbit. I held it up to Rukia who screamed jumping up and down. "It's sooo cute!"

"Be careful, calm down Rukia." I said laughing. She stood still and took it, looking at it and her face was priceless.

Gigi was laughing. "Wow, she's crazy."

Rukia ignored her and was just smiling. "What is this for?"

"I missed a few birthdays and christmasses myself, I owed you for everything." She smiled holding the bunny carefully and gently in her arms.

She turned to Gigi. "Thanks for helping him. He couldn't have done it without you." Rukia bowed politely, careful not to drop the bunny.

"It was nothing; well I've got to go now. Bye." Rukia nodded as she climbed back in. It was just Rukia, the nameless bunny and me.

"What are you going to name it?" I asked her. She was about to say Chappy, "Not chappy, it deserves its own name."

"Bini," it was an odd name but it was cute enough to suit the rabbit. She prounounced it like Been-ee. She put the little bunny in the cage in her room and it went to sleep soon after. She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Ichigo."

"You're welcome." We went back into the living room and this time she didn't mind resting her head on my side. "Hey Rukia."

"Yeah?" She said not looking at anything in particular, just staring off. I didn't say anything and then she turned toward me and I kissed her. This time she kissed me back, less surprised and taking the time to enjoy it.

I held her in my arms and kissed her again. "Ichigo…" It felt great. I had kissed girls but it wasn't like kissing her. Kissing Rukia was like a surge of energy, and it was addictive.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Kiss me." I did, I held her and kissed her and time seemed lost.

I don't remember feeling so happy with someone in… I don't know how long. "Rukia…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Coming back, and saying yes."

"You're welcome but thank you as well."

"okay," I pushed my lips against her and we kissed only to be interupted by someone knocking at the door. Then the door flew in. Thankfully Rukia hopped up in time.

"Ichigo, my son! How is everything?" It was dad with Yuzu.

"Ichigo, it's been a few days and we wanted to check on you."

"Wow Rukia, your house sure is great."

"Thanks Yuzu," Rukia told her. "Want to come seen my bunny, his name is bini."

"Awww that's so cute."

"I know. Ichigo got him for me!"

"Brother's so nice."

"I know." I couldn't hear more as they went into Rukia's room. Dad sat next to me.

"How are you two?"

"Fine… I guess…" I responded. "I got her that rabbit, it's cute I guess. She's happy."

"That's was actually nice of you, son."

"I guess. She's happy so I'm happy. I'm healing pretty well I think. She's taking good care of me."

"That's good I suppose. Yuzu misses you so you think you'll be back soon?"

"I don't know. Ask Rukia, she seems to know what's going on more than I do?"

"Well son, Rukia's not a doctor is she? Actually what is her career?"

"Uh… diplomat for her country." He nodded, believing me.

"Wow, she's high class, no wonder she has such a nice house, and well decorated!" I sighed, well decorated, more like random and colorful but sure.

"So where's your room?" He asked, it was to make sure we weren't sharing one, I was sure.

I pointed down the opposite hall. "Blue room, it's pretty…." He walked down there. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"This room looks clean. I doubt you're keeping up with it."

"Uhhh…"

"Of course he isn't." I didn't notice Rukia slip in behind me. "I keep everything nice and tidy; I mean with his injuries he shouldn't be doing such things."

"Quite right, Rukia. Well I see that my son is doing well. Good job. I'll talk to you two soon. Come alone Yuzu."

"Aww but I barely got to say hi."

"That's really too bad." Rukia said. Yuzu nodded and they both left. I looked at Rukia and shrugged, she went back to her room to play with bini."


	16. Day 15 Reporting Rukia Kuchikia

**Day 15. Reporting… Rukia Kuchiki.**

**"Life is short, don't waste time worrying about what people think of you Hold on to the ones that care, in the end they will be the only ones there." – Unknown.**

**"May you have enough happiness to make you sweet, enough trials to make you strong, enough sorrow to keep you human enough hope to make you happy. – Unknown.**

Last I remember I was lying on the couch watching TV but when I woke up I was in my room. "Rukia!" I yelled.

I was not going to roll around this house looking for her. I got up on my feet and a sharp stabbing pain went through all my limbs. Great… pain! I sighed but continued on, it was best that I didn't get weak.

I knocked on her door and there were just sounds from the bunny. I opened it up and there was food in the bowl and water for him. There must have been a hollow or something. I shrugged and noticed that there was no breakfast either… that's unusual. I hope she's alright.

I went back into my room and opened the drawer where Rukia kept my clothes, and tried to dress myself. However, that made me fall backwards. "Ahh!" Where is she when I need help?

I managed to finish getting my pants on and got back up, using the dresser for support. "Where is she!"

I went to the kitchen to see there was a box of cereal. It seemed old enough to be from the last shinigami. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured it into a bowl. It was alright, not too old to eat.

I was bored so I decided to go on a walk down the street, it was a bit painful but it would help me get stronger. "Ichigo!" It was Tatsuki.

"Hey Tatsuki," I sat down on the bench and she sat next to me.

"What's new with you? What brings you to this side of town?"

"I got hit by a car so Rukia's taking care of me since her house is on one floor, I couldn't walk well as I sprained my ankles.

"You're always getting hurt Ichigo, but I guess the last time was high school." Yeah, I didn't manage to get beaten up after Rukia left but then again I got in a lot of fights at college.

"I cause most of the fights, it's my fault. I ran out in front of Rukia's car." She was surprised.

"And she's taking care of you? She feel guilty that you're stupid?"

"I guess so." I didn't care why she did it, I was just glad she did.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering around until she come back."

"Won't she be concerned if you're not back when she returns. What if she just went to the store!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Yeah, so maybe I should head back."

"I'm going to make sure you're okay. You shouldn't be wondering around in your state. You're such an idiot." I shrugged and we walked back.

"So what's new with you?"

"I'm starting to teach karate to the little kids at the dojo. I enjoy it a lot. I have a degree to teach and I'll probably start that soon."

"That's cool, maybe you can do karate in your off hours."

"Yeah, volunteering is always nice." She looked at me. "What's your career?"

"I'm going to be a doctor… we I am one, I just need a job. I help out with my dad's clinic."

"How much longer is he going to run it?"

"No clue, I suppose until he can't anymore."

"Are you going to take it over?"

"Yuzu and I might. She's about to graduate as a nurse soon so between the two of us we should be good."

"How does Rukia fall into the plan?"

"Rukia? I don't think she does. She's Rukia; she'd go on doing her own thing."

"So there's nothing go on between you two?"

"No. Yes? I don't know." I sighed. "There is but there isn't. She's going to be staying around but she's a diplomat so she is all over the place. She's pretty good a basic first aid, maybe she'd help out."

As we reached the house I realized that Tatsuki felt the barrier, the barrier made anyone who wasn't a shinigami unable to pass and want to leave. "I'll be going Ichigo. Tell her hi for me. Be polite, you owe her after all."

"She hit me with a car!" I told her.

"Whatever, bye." She ran off. I shrugged and went in to see Rukia was still not home.

That Morning!

_Rukia woke up in the morning knowing she would have to file her report. She noticed they were sprawled out on the couch. She knew he shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. She pulled him to his feet and dragged his body into his bedroom. She put the covers over him, and closed the door. She straightened up the house, it was only 5 so she had a little bit of time._

_After she made some breakfast, leaving some in the fridge for him she packed up her bed and called for a hell butterfly to escort her. She passed through the gate into soul society. "Rukushi!" Rukia looked over her shoulder to see Yachiru. "Icchi isn't here?"_

_"No, he's hurt so he's healing. He probably won't visit soul society soon." Rukia told her._

_"Kenny will be mighty disappointed, he knows that Icchi got stronger."_

_"I know! Maybe Kenny and I can visit there! We've never left soul society! It would be a great adventure though Kenny would be bored. Think of all the food and candy. We'd stay with you." Rukia sighed, that's exactly what she wanted. Yachiru disappeared._

_Rukia headed toward her captain's quarters but was stopped but none other than Hisagi. "Rukia."_

_"Captain Hisagi," she said bowing as was proper._

_"So are you a coward now, sending me a hell butterfly to notify me."_

_"I am not a coward, I would not a trip for that purpose, it was unnecessary." She tried to slip past him but he used his sword to block the path._

_"Unnecessary, I'm sure your brother feels the same way."_

_"If it was important…" Rukia managed to escape by Shunpoing into the Ukitake's garden area. She knocked and his third seats opened the door._

_"He can't see you today Rukia." She nodded, understanding. "If you'll write a written report that would be helpful." They offered her a small pad of paper to write on and she sat on the stairs beginning to compose it._

_Captain Ukitake:_

_ I have had one encounter with that hollow in the past week. He seems to have some ability to reflect attacks used on him would makes him a serious threat. I could almost believe he is a Vasto Lorde, he seems tempermental, not in as much control as one. It was a short encounter, and I landed an attack although I didn't have enough time to do it with all my power. He once again managed to escape and I did not follow into Hueco Mundo. I preformed very few konsos and only about 10 purifications of hollows._

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_She handed the note to them. "Thank you Rukia, see you next week. Hopefully the captain will be better by then!"_

_"Bye Rukia." She bowed and left. Quickly summoning a hell butterfly to head to earth. She arrived and realized it was late in the afternoon. She wondered where all the time went but ignored it and returned._

"Rukia, there you are." I had been hanging around the house all day waiting for her return.

"How long have you been up?"

"Five or Six Hours… it's nearly two now." I told her. "Where were you?"

"I had to file a report with my captain, it took a lot longer than expected. I had to actually write it out as opposed to just telling him everything. I…" She stopped. "I ran into Yachiru, she and Captain Zaracki are going to visit."

"What!" I jumped out of my seat; she kept me from loosing my balance.

"She was disappointed you weren't going to visit."

"Yeah, because visits with them are always so pleasant!" They always wanted to pick a fight with me because I wasn't a challenge. Avoiding them was my best bet.

"When should I expect them?"

"Probably never, I doubt they would allow the captain and lieutenant to leave unless they thought there was a problem, and a major one at that."

"They'd put the whole earth in danger if they came." I told her. She nodded.

"So did you eat the breakfast I left you?" She asked.

"The cereal?" I asked her.

She looked confused. "There's cereal here?" She ignored that. "I left some in the fridge on the shelf and even directions and a note."

"In the fridge?" Why would I look for anything there? I went to the fridge and pulled out the contain with the chicken and rice. On top there was a note.

Ichigo: I made you breakfast. Stick in microwave for 1 minute. I'm filing my report with my captain. I should be back in a few hours. Don't get into trouble. –Rukia.

"Well next time you'll remember I keep food in the fridge."

"Next time?" I asked. I figured that as soon as I could walk, and I was walking around I would be sent back home.

"Yeah?" She didn't seem to notice that next week I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't tell her that I wasn't staying. I didn't know what to do. I liked staying here; it was like sharing my room with her. "You seem to be walking around pretty well, I don't think you even need crutches."

"No, I don't." I told her. "Hey Rukia… I think I'm going to go talk with my family." She was about to ask if she wanted me to come. "You can stay here, relax I'm sure you're better off here."

"Alright…" she didn't like the idea of being left alone.

"How about dinner there tonight? I'm sure they'll be glad to have you." She perked up.

"That would be great, but I'm cooking."

"Then show up at 4." She nodded. "See you later Rukia."

"Bye Ichigo." I shut the door and was on my way. I needed to talk to my dad about everything that was going on. I had no clue what to do. It didn't make sense. I wanted to be with Rukia. Before it was just I didn't want her gone and I wanted a relationship. I wanted to try because she meant so much but this was different. I had never been in a relationship and I had no clue what to do. I had to admit it, I loved Rukia. I loved fighting with her and talking to her. The stupid little things she did, how she fought and how happy she could be. She saw the best in people and would do anything. She was great and I needed help because I wouldn't mess up.


	17. Day 16 Pair

**Day 16. Pair**

**"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it." – Swedish Proverb.**

**"Compromise is but the sacrifice of one right or good in the hope of retaining another-too often ending in the loss of both." – Tryon Edwards.**

I was screaming, lying on my back and suffering. I didn't dare open my eyes because that would indicate I was alive and I could continue to fight, that was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to lie there and pretend to be dead. She then kicked my leg, it was healed and she knew it but I didn't make a sound. The pain, like the screaming was all in my head. She kicked me again.

I had enough, I jumped up and tackled her the ground. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. "This is crazy!"

She was just laughing. "It's an exercise. Urahara said we needed it, you more than I."

"Ahhh! I thought he was done with me!" I punched the ground. She pushed me off of her and I landed with a thud.

"Get off the ground, and work. You're going to get weaker like that!" Urahara yelled at me.

"I'm not even fully healed yet!"

"Hey to be fair, Bird is hardly working. You're just being lazy." That was chappy. Rukia told Urahara about the hollow and he decided this was the best idea. Chappy versus Rukia and Bird versus Me. Bird was strong and smart and he knew what I was going to do before I did it. They were inhibiting blank gigai that Urahara had.

"Rukia, show him how this works."

Rukia and I were in soul form and she had her zanpakto ready. Chappy didn't use one so it wasn't a very fair match I'd say. Chappy was as quick as Rukia or I were so it made an even match once Urahara gave them swords. We weren't allowed to use shikai or bankai.

Rukia attacked Chappy and Rukia pushed her away. Chappy was weaker than Rukia, clearly but Chappy knew her moves so it was more a battle of wits. "Ahhh!" Bird came flying at me with his sword. I grabbed Zangetsu and just barely managed to block, I was still on the ground.

I pushed him away with my legs and went after him. I was attacking before he knew it, he flew back into the rock, the rock shattered. "That's much better Ichigo." Rukia commented, while still fighting Chappy.

This continued until it was lunch time. Chappy and Bird were not going to go anymore. They weren't mod souls like Kon, they were normal ones with standard powers and we had defeated them. I didn't feel accomplished, I felt stupid.

"Can we do real training now?" Rukia hit me.

"That was training. You should have taken it seriously." She responded, eating slowly and calmly.

"Can't we do something else? I still feel like I'm out of control."

"It's because you are, Ichigo. Your power is like a flame, it's all over the place and if you're not careful it'll burn you." And hurt everyone else around me. I have to be careful, I have to get stronger. I sat up and she pulled me back down. "Rest now, we'll train more later."

"If you're in for something serious, and you need control quick I have an idea." I looked up to see Yoruichi, in human form of course.

"What is it? I don't want to burn myself." I glared at Rukia.

"You and Rukia versus myself."

"No way!" Rukia and I yelled.

"If you don't want to work together, you should get over that. If you don't want to fight me, okay. If you don't want to be unfair then I must say you underestimate me."

"Oh no no Yoruichi, we play fair here." Urahara said. "In that case, it will be you and I against the two of them."

Yoruichi didn't seem surprised, I sure was. "Alright then, sound good?" Yoruichi asked us.

"Of course, it would be our honor." Rukia said bowing politely.

"Now that I think about it… this is even more unfair. Two once great captains against these two…" Urahara said. "Oh well!"

"What!" I yelled, jumping up.

"Ichigo, calm down and rest."

After a while we were on the attack. Rukia and I didn't have a plan. Rukia was slower but had better control, could use kido and was in better shape. I was faster but who knows how it would end. "Everyone ready?" Yuruichi asked us.

Rukia and I drew our zanpakto. Urahara and Yuruichi did nothing. I had a feeling this wasn't going to go good. Seconds later, I know how it began.

Yuruichi went after Rukia, who barely managed to dodged, Rukia soon after summoned her shikai and there was ice everywhere, Urahara hit me and I flew into the rock. "Pay attention, teamwork is only half the battle."

Urahara drew his shikai and we went at it. It was just a mess, I kept attacking Urahara to no avail. I could catch that Rukia was doing no better, using her ice attacks but Yuruichi being to quick to get caught.

It went on for hours, and Rukia was getting worn out. Rukia moved on to using kido to fight but I was not going to change my path. I attacked and attacked and finally I knew I had to use bankai.

"Bankai," everything seemed to stop as I said it. Rukia looked at me, her face worried. Urahara seemed concerned and Yuruichi stopped and looked disappointed.

I prepared to battle Urahara. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I aimed it all and Urahara used it to block but with all the energy it exploded and everything was destroyed, the whole area was absorbed. I realized that it was stopped because I was frozen. I could feel my energy slowly being sucked out and then I felt like I was being squished then the feeling was over.

I was laying on my back and there was Rukia. She was in all white and her sword was resting against her shoulder and then I closed my eyes.

"Ichigo. Wake up!"

I woke up to see Rukia. She looked like normal. "You're an idiot." She hit me. "You released your bankai while we were training. More than that it was out of control! You could have killed us all!" She hit me and hit me again.

I just laid there. I knew she was right. I took it seriously, too seriously. I could have hurt everyone. I was an idiot. "Come on… we have more training." It was daylight, they hadn't moved me. What was their problem always leaving me there to die!

"Back to work," Rukia told them. She looked at me. "This time shikai only!"

"Rukia…" I started. She glared at me and that was it before we started fighting. My head wasn't in it and Urahara pushed me around, attacking me. Rukia stepped in front of me to block the attack.

"Stop." She told them both, they did. She slapped me hard. "You idiot, you won't get stronger if you don't try. You can't control your own attacks and that's more dangerous than he is. You better get stronger and get more control or stop." She looked at me, her eyes told me she was serious. "If you don't you will stop being a shinigami, stop leaving your body and just go be a normal person. I will make sure of it. I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"I…"

"Stop, don't say anything else. Show me that you're not weak and that it's your power." I stood up and I focused. I could feel the energy flying in every direction, I tried to focus it, feed it into my sword like I did during getsuga tenshou. I needed the power. I needed control.

I shunpoed and I caught Urahara off guard. I was attacking and this time I was pushing him back. I flew up and attacked with everything I brought and his sword flew out of his hands, and I held my sword up to him. "Alright alright, I'm done! Go ahead Yoruichi!"

I turned my head toward Rukia and Yoruichi. I could sense that Rukia was stronger than before; something had changed in her energy. Yuruichi was caught of guard as she was surrounded by ice all flying toward her, it was like a variation of her second attack, suddenly Yuruichi was covered in ice, a pillar.

Everything melted slowly and the battle was over. "That was unexpected, I must say." Urahara said.

"How did you?" Yuruichi asked her. "Your speed and energy, you didn't need to call on the name of the attacks, and those are two different shikai ability."

"It came with practice, 20 years in soul society and I learned. I got stronger. I formed a stronger bond with Sode no Shirayuki and that allowed that to happen." Rukia explained.

"I see, I don't have much experience with zanpakto. I can see that your ways and mine are different."

"Don't expect me to win again, it was circumstances this time." She told her. "A lot of things had to happen, it was mainly chance. You were unfocused and waiting for the same attack, forgetting I have multiple abilities with my shikai." She nodded, she had not taken Rukia seriously.

"Alright Ichigo, now you and Rukai." Rukia smiled.

"Ready?"

"What? I'm not going to fight you."

"It won't end the same as before, I'm prepared and so are you." She said taking her stance.

I focused my energy into Zangetsu and shunpoed toward her. She side stepped me, but I landed and turned around. Jumping up and over her. She stood still and she made the motion I knew. Tsukishiro. I managed to barely miss the pillar and fell and rolled to the stop. I was up on my feet and after her again.

She slashed and there was another pillar in front of me and I crashed into it. I fell back and I noticed it was getting larger. I got to my feet and ran away from it. It kept expanding until I shunpoed and she came after me, this time with her sword actually crashing against zangetsu. I was stronger so I managed to push her back. She slid and then she used the same trap she used with Yoruichi but I managed to clear it, except for my leg. I was left hanging upside down by my leg. She came after me and I blocked it and pushed her back. I hit the ice with zangetsu and it broke but I was unable to land on that food because it was a block of ice still. I landed on my one food and fell. I was going to topple over…

I landed and toppled forward toward the ground I braced myself to fall but Rukia was there to stop me. "What do you say?"

"Thanks?" I had no clue.

"No, I meant am I stronger." She let me fall to the ground and laughed. The ice mealt, but it was numb, it would hurt because I twisted it trying to fight her off.

"I would have won." She said smuggly. "All I had to do was increase the radius of the ice and there you are, frozen." I didn't think about that. She would have, but she continued on to see what I would do. I lost but I didn't care. She seemed proud that she could catch Yoruichi off guard, and catch me. She was stronger than before, that was for sure. I don't know how it would be if I was seriously fighting her, I didn't take her seriously. She had used a lot of energy to create all that ice. If I used the same amount of all my energy, she would have been in trouble.

"Yeah, Yeah. You won but we all know who'd win if this was a serious match?"

"I would." She said, and she seemed certain. I wouldn't argue, there was something.

"Whatever. Let's go home. Bye Yoruichi, thanks for this. Urahara, thanks for letting us train." I said as Rukia and I returned. She seemed to have forgiven my weakness and my stupidity. She did that and I appreciated it.


	18. Day 17 The Opponent

**Day 17. The opponent. **

**"The enemy is anybody who's going to get you killed, no matter which side he's on." – Joseph Heller.**

**"In good times and bad times, I'll be on your side for ever more...that's what friends are for." –Unknown.**

I woke up to see Rukia laying on the sofa, she was absorbed with her diary. I didn't know why. I picked her up and put her in her room. I was doing a lot better, a good night's sleep and I could easily carry her to her room. She looked so peaceful, so gentle.

I decided to make her breakfast. I was trying to be a good boyfriend. Rukia got up and wondered into the kitchen. "Smells good, I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't…" she looked at the pancakes I attempted to make. "I wouldn't eat it… is baking powder the same as baking soda… actually I think it's not." I could feel it making me sick. My stomach. "Don't eat the pancakes." She laughed.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." She ran out of the room and came back with the first aid kid and I took some medicine. She then made me some real pancakes, she tried one first. "I think I'm going to cook from now on." She smiled.

"Sounds good," I told her. She looked at me like I was something amazing, just smiling.

I stretched out on the couch. She walked over after she was done cleaning up, she looked at me crossing her arms. She sat on top of me, smiling. Thankfully my stomach was better. "Rukia, get off of me."

"No, you took up the entire couch!" She said.

"Now I can't let you sit down."

"Good because I like this seat." She responded, she was smug. I sat up and grabbed her so she didn't fall off the couch. She was just sitting on my lap now. I had my arms around her waist. "I guess this is alright too." I laughed.

I ended up laying back and she stretched out on top of me. "What's your favorite color?"

"White," she answered. "Then purple. White is just so pure and beautiful. Sode no Shirayuki, she's so beautiful, sometimes I wish I could trade lives."

"Now?"

"No, not now. Just when I was first training with her, it was so tough, I thought she had the easier part; she doesn't. She's trapped there, not truly real… just part of my soul."

She hopped off of me. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't know, blue maybe."

"Then I'm glad your room is blue!" She said happily.

"Rukia… you know I'm not going to be staying much longer." I took her hand in mine. "I mean my family expects me back. I have to help dad with the clinic and everything. I can't stay this far away." I looked down into her eyes. She seemed so lonely and hurt. It was like I cornered her. She was like the bunny who was cornered, she was going to fight back. "Rukia…"

"Ichigo… I don't want you to. I'm in this whole house all alone. It becomes so lonely."

"Hey, you have Bini to keep you company. Cheer up, alright?" She snatched her hand away and crossed her arms.

"It's not the same, I want you." She said.

"Don't be a child Rukia." She kicked me.

"I'm not a child, I'm serious Ichigo."

"Rukia…" I sighed and put my hands on my head. "What can I tell you?"

"That's you're staying for one."

I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She tried to pull away but I kissed her and after a second she kissed me back. I slipped my hands to her waist and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We stayed like this a while. The feel of her skin, so warm and soft was amazing. This gigai felt so real. It was hard to believe she wasn't alive.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and down her back. She broke away to catch her breath and looked at me. Her eyes so sad and alone. She wasn't angry, just a little upset. "I love you Rukia. I do but that's where I belong."

"I know, I just thought maybe I could convince you to stay." She stepped back and held my hands. "Isn't there anything?"

"No, so am I welcome back?"

"Anytime," she told me. I put my hand on her cheek. She wasn't going to cry, she was alright I knew it. It was now that a hell butterfly came in. Rukia let go of my hands and put out her hand so it would tell her the message.

"Rukia, this is captain Ukitake. Based on the abilities of the hollow and his skill we looked what hollow we know him to be. He is indeed a Vasto Lorde, and he's pretending to be weak. Do not underestimate him. If this is right, he is very strong and smart. He's pretending to be a lower class hollow. Do not let your guard down. Keep your barriers up. Don't let your guard down and keep out of your gigai. He is very powerful, be careful." The butterfly flew away and Rukia scrunched her face up.

"That's bad news," she sighed.

"Could be worst." I told her. She was thinking 'how?'

"It could be an arrankar," she nodded admitting that would be worst. This was bad, but not that bad. "On another topic, I'm leaving tonight. I'll stay the rest of the day."

"Alright, I'll make something great for dinner." She smiled, cheering up. She walked close to me and kissed me. "I love you too, Ichigo. Don't forget that." She then went into her room and came back with Bini. She loved that rabbit.

She was sitting on the couch and I sat on the opposite side, he would hop from me to her and back to her. He took a liking to her. She just loved him. She never frowned when she had him. It made her happy.

I was lying on the couch watching TV with Rukia, she was curled up against me. It was a boring show. "I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?" She asked me.

"I don't know… how about you tell me about your life, college must have been exciting!" Her eyes lit up the way they did whenever something human and new to her was involved.

"I guess. I lived in the dorm, I made a few friends. I had a roomate, Keidu. He and I promised we'd check up on each other, we didn't. He never sent me his information and didn't make any attempt to contact me." I told her. "I was far away from family but I learned I missed them."

"So how'd you decide to be a doctor?" She asked him. "Because of your dad?"

"I wanted to help people and seeing my dad help people made me want to that way as well. I thought if I could just stop the physical suffering maybe it would make a difference."

"Did it?"

"No, I learned that after I did rotationals. I had to do it in the terminal wing. I saw all those people and no matter how nice I tried to be or kind they hated it and just wanted to die. Their hearts were ready. Their souls just wouldn't separate."

"Did you proform kidos on any of them?"

"No, while you were gone for the most part the residential shinigami wanted me no where near them, the last one took the substitute-thing."

"That's not right. You were given to it so you could help."

"No one seemed to want my help. Even people who I could help just wanted to be better, and free from whatever it was… I did meet some people though."

"Who!"

"These two friends, girls that were both pregnant. I couldn't do much for them but make sure they were healthy and tell them to drink water and take vitamins and they loved it. They were just so happy to have their husbands and each other it didn't matter they were sore and tired."

"That's nice, I'm glad not everyone is ungrateful."

"Me too, there are days I just want to stop being a doctor, I'd rather be a shinigami. It's more straightforward. They don't complain you didn't purify them or send them on right. It's easier."

"I guess, if you don't have to deal with them. If you take time to listen to them you hear the heartache, the confusion, the pain, the sadness. You can take it like just send them on without a thought but it's harder in that everyone of them will go on without anything or anyone. Maybe their family will be with them, or there's someone waiting but most of the time there's not. You're all alone there Ichigo." She had been that lone soul that had to care for herself, abandoned and left without a memory.

"Rukia…"

"The best thing is they forget. You forget what you left or what you have, maybe you can remember your sister or friend who died with you but other than that, it's all a blank. They won't remember you, or that life."

"Will I remember everything?"

"I don't know… you're alive yet dead. You're a unique case, a big unknown." She smiled at me. "If you really died then you should have forgotten, you didn't so I suppose that makes you alive. The hollow and shinigami thing throws my theory out the window though. I hope you at least remember your family."

"I wouldn't forget you either." I told her. I couldn't imagine forgetting everything I had with her. I knew that I would remember, maybe not everything but I wouldn't forget I loved her.

"You better not." She said light heartedly, punching my shoulder.

Bini made whatever weird bunny sound he makes, Rukia got up. I grabbed her arm. "When I die, or whatever where I really go to soul society like all the other souls, promise that you'll find me."

"Of course I will. I'll preform that konso myself, and make it in time to great your stupid face." It made me feel better to know she'd be the first one there to welcome me when I die. The last one I saw and the first one I'd see. I don't know how possible her scenario was but it sounded great, I hoped she could pull it off, it was enough to know she would try.

"Okay then… I'm going to die now." I pretended to die and she hit me.

"That was not funny. You're going to live a long time for a human and then live forever in soul society. Got that!" She yelled.

"Alright… alright," I said after she had yelled at me and kept poking my chest. She loved me, dead is not how she wanted me. I didn't care that she was dead. I was just glad she was here.

She was in a serious mood so I decided to lighten the mood. I grabbed her sides and started tickling her. She broke out in laughter, rolling on the couch laughing as I pined her there. "Ich. Hi. go. Stop it!" She did what she could but rolling off the couch, I landed on my back and she tickled my side. I didn't giggle like a girl but it sure did tickle.

I rolled over on top of her and pined her to the ground, not even tickling her. She was smiling but acted in fake terror. "Oh no, what are you going to do to me? Help me!" I laughed.

"See I knew you'd be screaming 'help me'!" I told her, she poked me side and I twitched and my arm gave out, so I was flat against Rukia.

"Get off of me. You're going to squish me!" She said, trying to push me off. I supported myself close enough away that I was close but not squishing her.

"I am not." I got closer to her and pressed my lips against hers. She pushed against mine and kissed me back. "This is what we should do, so much better than TV. And definitely not boring."

I ran my fingers through her hair, she was just looking at me. She was happy and I was happy. It was hard to believe that tonight I would go back home and she would be all alone in this house. That reminded me… "Where's my dinner?" She stabbed my side, and pushed me off of her.

She got to her feet, muttering under her breath something uninteligable and then went to cooking. "Stupid Ichigo!" She yelled, I heard that. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and then squatting down to rest my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for everything." I turned her around to kiss her lips and then I walked over to the table to watch her. I knew she turned away not only to continue cooking but because she was blushing. I was entertained to watch her.


	19. Day 18 Extraunordinary

**Day 18. Extra-un-ordinary!**

**"Hatred paralyses life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it." ** – Martin Luther King, Jr.

_Rukia opened her eyes, she was laying in her room. The house was quiet. Bini wasn't even making his cute little noises. Rukia realized that he was gone, out of the house at least. It wasn't as if he was gone like she had been. He wouldn't let her go so easily this time and she would be the same way._

_She memorized her room, every thing was just as she left it. She put some food in for Bini, and checked his water levels. She then looked for cereal, she wasn't in the mood to cook. She would cook for him but not just for herself, there was too much waste to just feed herself._

_She considered shopping but settled on having to just make eggs for herself. As she was cooking eggs she turned on the TV. The TV covered up the sounds of the quiet house. When she was done she went back to check on Bini who normally was not quiet._

_Rukia noticed she wasn't eating the food. She was confused. Rukia didn't know what to do and didn't want to ask Ichigo, it wasn't likely that he would know what to do anyway. She'd go to the petstore._

_She grabbed her bag and walked out but decided that should would use the carrier Ichigo got. Rukia figured that Bini would like the air. She wondered if they had rabbit leashes. She put Bini in the carrier and walked toward the store._

_She wondered around and in front of her was Tatsuki and Orihime. "Guys!" Rukia said in her happy 'actress' voice and waving at them. Tatsuki waved and Orihime smiled._

_"What brings you here?"_

_"My rabbit Bini wouldn't eat his food this morning. I'm concerned." Rukia pulled out Bini. "Isn't he so adorable?"_

_"He is Rukia!"_

_"I know right." Rukia smiled, happy to see them again. "So what are you two doing?"_

_"Oh nothing, I'm moving Rukia."_

_"Really? Why? Karakura is a great place. I love it here." _

_"It is… I just need a chance of scene, a new location. I'll visit Rukia, I promise." Rukia nodded and they hugged. "See you around." Rukia nodded and turned to Tatsuki._

_"See you." Tatsuki nodded and as Rukia walked away Orihime called her._

_"Rukia!" Rukia turned around._

_"Yes Orihime?"_

_"If you see Ichigo, will you tell him for me?"_

_"You two are talking now?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"He said you guys were fighting, I'm glad you're getting along." Orihime nodded. "I'll tell him, don't worry. Also thank you." Rukia bowed. "He wouldn't have made it without you."_

_"Of course he would have."_

_"No, he was gone but you brought him back. I thank you not only for this time but every time you have helped him, and myself also." Rukia bowed again. "With all my heart I thank you."_

_"You're… welcome." Orihime felt bad that Rukia was so kind and sincere. Orihime had to leave because Ichigo was here and not with her, there was no hope for them. Rukia didn't understand because Ichigo didn't tell her. Rukia probably didn't even mention the other day._

_"Good-bye, I must be on my way." Rukia told them. When Rukia was out of earshot Tatsuki patted her friend on the back._

_"Be strong, they're happy together. You'll find someone, you're awesome!" Tatsuki always thought that her two closest friends Ichigo and Orihime should be together but Rukia stepped in and she knew from the first day how it would be. Ichigo and Rukia had this bond, you had to be blind not to see it. Orihime knew all along, she couldn't accept it though._

_Rukia wondered into the store. "Hey, your doctor boy's girl!" Rukia smiled and waved at the girl._

_"I don't remember your name either, I'm sorry." Rukia said nervously laughing._

_"I remember your name," the girl laughed. "Rukia, didn't catch a last name. I don't believe he said it."_

_"Kuchiki," like that matters, it's not like it's a respected name here. "Well… Bini didn't eat this morning."_

_"Oh, did you change food?" Rukia took Bini out and just stood there petting him. "Did anything change around the house? Clean his cage?"_

_"No… I mean Ichigo moved back home…"_

_"That's probably it. Little guy misses that jerk." Rukia looked at her. How well did she know Ichigo to call him a jerk? Gigi caught her glare. "Oh sorry, he was my doctor and told me I should be on crutches. He may be a doctor but I know when I can walk on it and when I need crutches."_

_Rukia shrugged, she didn't know anything about the topic. "What do I do?"_

_"He'll eat when he's hungry. Anything else I can help you with?"_

_"Do you have a bunny leash?"_

_"As a matter of fact we do," Gigi thought it was weird they existed, she supposed it was for weirdos like her. Rukia bought it and made sure it worked. "So bye Rukia." Gigi said._

_"Bye…" Rukia couldn't remember the girl telling her, her name._

_"Gigi," Gigi was annoyed with the girl, sure she was cute but she couldn't be that smart. Rukia nodded and left. She wouldn't walk the bunny home, he should rest… maybe he'd eat when they got back._

_The rest of Rukia's day was the most conceivably normal day. It was lunch when she returned. Bini didn't eat but Gigi told her that he would eventually. Rukia ate some fruit, sitting on her bed watching Bini. She was bored, and all alone. She remembered what Ichigo had said to her the day before… 'This is what we should do. Much better than TV. Definitely not boring.' She smiled. She missed kissing him and having him around the house._

_She was awoken suddenly to the noises of Bini, it sounded like a squeak. Rukia didn't think she fell asleep. She looked around and could sense a hollow. She got up and went into her a pocket leaving Chappy out. She hadn't notice but the barrier, and the roof was caving in. "Chappy, get Bini out of here, stay clear." Chappy left quickly with Bini in her arms._

_Rukia was hit by a board, and ran out of the house to see a bunch of gillians preparing to fire ceros. Rukia prepared her shikai and took them all down before they could fire. They were no match for her now. "So you defeated the weaklings…" Rukia turned to see her opponent, the hollow. "I'm gigath. I control all the hollows."_

_A hole opened and a bunch of adjuchas came out. She knew that her shikai could only handle so much. She used Tsukishiro to take up all the ones as they were coming down. "Face me yourself, coward!" Rukia yelled._

_"I don't like my food to be able to fight back. I just like to eat you."_

_"I'm not dinner, and neither are all those souls you killed!" Rukia knew the earthquakes and buildings that collapsed was not natural, it was a hollow!_

_Rukia went after him with her blade throwing ice in every direction. He got caught in her Tsukishiro but he broke free. Rukia tried using her hakuren. He got hit by it and it didn't seem to effect him. He laughed. "You'll be great food!"_

_Rukia knew what she would have to do if this happened… she wouldn't do that if she didn't have to. "You're not going to eat my soul or any other, ever because you're going to die!"_

_Rukia got into position to attack but when she made contact. She instead screamed in pain as it appeared that zanpakto were cutting every part of her body. She knelt down from the pain. She could see the cuts. She tried to use energy to heal them but she could sense they were directly being made by his spiritual energy. They wouldn't heal… until he was dead._

_"Hurt. It should. It's your power killing you. I brought it back on you."_

_"Smart tactic, using my power against me. It won't work though. I'm stronger!" Rukia went at him again and again. Each time she could feel her own attacks against her, she was on her hands and knees. She looked up… she needed him. She laughed. She stood up._

_"You're weak, just die."_

_"Never!" Rukia focused. She didn't need him, she was strong. "Bankai!" She screamed. Her power surging and her reiatsu crushing him._

_"So incredible!" He said barely able to move._

Meanwhile…

I was about to check on Rukia when Yuzu ran in my room. "Another set of homes and building collapsed. I think it was a earthquake in the Fori district." Fori… that sounded familiar.

"Rukia!" I yelled, about to run and check on her.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked. I stopped knowing she could handle an earthquake, I had people I needed to take care of.

"I'll be there in a second." I told her.

I looked out the window. It was about 10 at night, she could be asleep. I shook my head, she was fine. I'm sure someone would help her even if she was stopped. She's not so weak, plus she's dead, she just would have to get out of her body.

I shook any bad thoughts of things happening to Rukia from my head. She's strong, she'll be fine. I changed into scrubs and my lab coat so I wouldn't get anything on it. I walked into the clinic.

"Alright, who needs help?" It was a pain to work in emergencies like this, especially when we only got minor people who complained of cuts and scrapes. I stuck a band-aid on them and let them go.

I brought a man in who's arm was cut when his window broke. "I mean it was like all the windows suddenly shattered, I was about to open the door when it broke." He explained to me.

"It's good you came here, you actually need stitches." I wiped it off with sterilizing pads. I started when I felt a strange reiatsu.

I paused, looking out the window. Who could it be? "Doctor… hello?"

"Sorry, sir," I apologized, continuing to fix his cut. Yuzu and Karin didn't seem to notice, and they could feel things like that. Karin realized that Hitsuguya had a strange reiatsu, he was dead also.

At the end of the night it was 3 am in the morning when I felt a drop in the reiatsu. It had spiked before when I was with that man but returned to a normal amount. This amount seems like they're done fighting. Like after using a bankai, for a long amount of time.

I tried of think of how I knew that reiatsu. It seemed familiar… I couldn't think of anyone who would be using a bankai… unless, I jumped up. It had to be Rukia. She could be hurt. I hopped out of my window after using Bird to cover my body. I ran toward her house.


	20. Day 19 Lying there dying

**Day 19. Lying there… dying.**

"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." -The Crow (1994)

"This is my wish for you: Comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows to follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag, beauty for your eyes to see, friendships to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence for when you doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, Love to complete your life." – Unknown.

_Rukia looked up into the sky. She found that sunrise was beautiful. She was proud that her bankai had held up her through the night, through exhaustion. She believed it was because of her determination. She won. It had taken all night but did._

_She was lying on her back and she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore so she closed them. She didn't thing she was dying. She knew it, she could feel it. She knew what it felt like to die a human death. She didn't know how it felt for her soul to die and return to earth. She hoped Ichigo would find her soul._

_"I am thankful because I had a good life. I am thankful I did not die in vain. I am thankful that I had love and happiness. Friends. Family. I am thankful for everything I had. I am saddened still for the loss of everything I could have had." She thought about Ichigo's dad, he was a soul and he had everything._

_He had Ichigo, there wasn't a son out there to be prouder of, Rukia was biased toward him but she knew Ichigo was great. Ichigo would sacrifice himself for everyone and anyone. He came and saved her, they went to get Orihime. He would fight until they day he died. She smiled, she did that to, she hoped she was so honorable._

_Then there was Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu was a great substitute mother. She cooked and cleaned for them. Ichigo was never without a good meal. Yuzu gave good advice and could be a friend too. She loved the time she spend with Yuzu. Yuzu taught her to cook and clean. What would she have done without the guidance of the young girl on so many occasions?_

_There was Karin, Yuzu's twin. Rukia had not been around her more than in the house. Karin kept her distance, she didn't like Rukia much. Rukia understood that Karin wanted Ichigo to stay with the family. She wanted to hold the family together, Rukia was a threat. Karin never said so but Rukia always had that feeling._

_Rukia wondered how they would have turned out had their mother never died. She expected that the father would be the same goofy person. Yuzu would probably be a better cook, under the guidance of her mother. Karin would be happier. Rukia felt that although it was horrible, it was not that life altering… then she had to rethink that._

_Ichigo… he would have been happier. She doubted that they would have been friends had his mother never died. He would have been a mother's boy. She couldn't imagine it. Rukia laughed, but ended up caughing blood, almost choking on it._

_Rukia wondered how long she had been lying here. She knew it was probably around 5am. She had finished the fight somewhere in the middle of the night. If she could have one thing, she wanted Ichigo to be here when she died. She remembered the conversation they had about his death. She wished for the same thing from him._

_"Shinigami Ichigo, substitute or not, it is your job to deliver my soul. It must pass on as all souls due. It is near the time."_

_Rukia felt herself coughing up more blood. She turned to her side and coughed. Rukia opened her eyes to look in her hand, she laughed. She realized why she couldn't be found… she made it that way. _

_In her hand lied the white ribbon that she had requested from Urahara so that she could not be tracked by anyone, or thing. She intended on using it to avoid Ichigo more than from defense from that hollow. She laughed, noting that it was no longer white but red, covered in her blood._

_She let it go and smiled as if blew off into the wind. The blood red disappeared in the red beams of sunrise. That ribbon was the reason why she had nearly broken her promise to Kaien, the one not to die alone. She now hated that ribbon; it kept her from finding love and happiness with Ichigo. It brought the hollow to her. It prolonged her suffering heart._

_She realized as her pain started to dull that she would die soon. She had to use the last of energy doing something. "Ichigo!" she screamed out into the universe. "I love you!"_

_She started coughing up more blood. She hated all the blood, it was a sure fire sign that she was dying soon. She looked at it in discust. She couldn't even move away from it, it was surrounding her anyway._

_She closed her eyes, folding her eyes on her stomach like a corpse in a coffin. "Goodbye life."_

_"Idiot, you're not dying today. Not anytime soon. I have another 60 some years to go, and you're staying with me in this life and the next." She couldn't open her eyes. She didn't need to. She knew that voice._

_"Ichi," She mumbled as he picked up her body gently. "Go."_

_"That's right. I am the one who protects, not strawberry. Glad you finally figured that out." He kissed her knew she would make it but he still shunpoed as fast as he could to Orihime._

Seeing her body laying her like that, I couldn't help but worry a little. She wouldn't die. I told her she couldn't. It made me sure that she wouldn't. "Ichigo, I can't help it. It appears she did these injuries to herself…"

"What do you mean? She purposely did this to herself!" I was about to attack Orihime when a hand grabbed onto my sleeve.

I looked at the person who was lying on the ground before us. "Rukia…"

"He's skill… ability… Vasto Lorde." She told me. I didn't understand but I nodded. Her eyes weren't even open and her hand fell limp after not long.

"She needs rest, they were sustained by her power so after she regains her power restoring it should take very little effort."

"How long?"

"I asked,"

"Not long, I can feel her getting stronger." I looked at Rukia, I couldn't tell anything. I gently picked up Rukia off of Orihime's floor.

"Thanks anyway Orihime."

"Ichigo," She called.

"You should tell Rukia the truth." She said quietly, staring at the floor. "She deserves to know, that it wasn't a silly fight and all your fault." She laughed, about to cry. "I'm going to be leaving, I send Rukia a note saying where I will be moving. If you need something, ask her." I nodded. I hoped that neither Rukia nor I would be in a condition to need her anymore.

I carried Rukia back to her home, to see it was destroyed. I did see Rukia's body and in it's arms was Bini. Rukia was curled up in my arms.

"She'll heal faster in the body." Chappy told me. I set Rukia on the ground, Chappy handed me Bini. Chappy's pill came out of Rukia's body as the came together.

I brought Rukia back to my house. Dad was busy tending to the patients that we were keeping for observation because of possible side effects of concussions. So I snuck Rukia right through the front door and up into my room.

I laid her carefully on my bed. I sat on the floor leaning against the bed. "Heal quickly Rukia, you're pretty boring in this state." I said in a whisper. I felt her hand hit the top of my head.

"You'll get it later." I kissed her cheek and went down to get something to eat. I had been searching for her for hours before I found her. I reached in the pocket of my lab coat to see a blood stained ribbon.

"This stupid thing," I said. "All this trouble because of this thing." I examined it closely and I could sense Rukia's energy attached to it. She had worn it a lot. The blood was hers, that much was definitive.

I threw it in the laundry with her other garments that were blood stained from the fight. I had no clue what she had been through I just knew whatever it was, he hurt her badly and that even Orihime couldn't fix it.

"Ichi. Go." I heard her say. I turned to look at her.

"Rest," I told her. Her eyes were open and what caught me was the look in them. She was happy and thankful.

"I. Love you." I laughed quietly.

"I know. I love you too, I spent hours looking for you. I wish I could have been with you from the beginning. I should have known to go help."

"I. Don't need. You." She said, she started to sit her up but I pushed her back down by her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, you're strong. You don't need to tell me. You defeated the hollow, that's proof enough." I told her.

She rested her hand in my hair, she ruffled it as if I was a little kid. I looked at her like she was crazy, because she was. She smiled a little. "Ichigo." I could tell she was getting stronger. I could feel her reiryoku increasing.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." I tried to stand up be she had a good grip on my hair. "Fine, I'll stay." I said. She smiled again.

"You had me worried you know." I told her. "I thought something bad happenned… well something did. I thought…" I shook my head. I could imagine her giggling at that but when I turned to look at her she was asleep. Oddly enough her grip on my hair didn't loosen.

"Goodnight Rukia," I told her. Something prodded me, it was her hand. She was still awake.

I thought about what Orihime said. "Uh Rukia… about what Orihime said. Well we weren't fighting." I put my hand on my neck. "We had a disagreement though…"

"It wasn't anything serious… I mean it was but it wasn't…" I told her. "I mean she tried to keep me away from you. Well you away from me! She was being selfish!" She hit me, probably because I was raising my voice. "I ran into her one day and I confronted her about the Christmas things. You know, how you never got me presents and how she said I was doing great. I wasn't doing great. I was annoyed and upset. I mean you just left, I thought you'd come back. You did but 10 years Rukia. Think of everything that we missed out. Think of how happy… we… I could have been during this time. I needed you Rukia. The rain it kept falling. I was just drowning in everything going on!" I put my head down and I realized there wasn't any tension on my hair.

This time her hand relaxed and I knew she was asleep. I looked at her face it was peaceful. I wondered how much she heard. I had a feeling if she wanted to hear it she would have stayed awake. She forgave Orihime I guess. Rukia didn't hold grudges, it must be something that came with all her age.

I had to laugh, I was dating someone who as more than six times my age. She was short which made her seem younger, the fact that in 20 years all the made her look older was her new style of hair was funny as well.


	21. Day 20 Recap

**Day 20. Recap!**

"The secret of happiness is the determination to be happy always, rather than wait for outer circumstances to make one happy." – J. Donald Walters

"Man could escape danger only by renouncing adventure, by abandoning that which has given to the human condition its unique character and genius among the rest of living things" – Rene Dubois.

I woke up and I looked over my shoulder… Rukia was missing! I ran down the stairs and there was Rukia sitting casually at the table with Yuzu. "Morning Ichigo!" They chimed together, it was odd.

"Morning Yuzu. Morning Rukia." I told them both. I had no clue what was going on.

"Rukia's home was destroyed brother so this morning she had no place to come she said you were nice enough to let her sleep on the couch. I think you should have let her have your bed with her injuries."

"I slept on the floor anyway." I told her.

"Awww, you shouldn't have done that, it's bad for your back and posture." Rukia said smiling at me.

"I'll remember that." I told Rukia.

"So Rukia contacted her boss and they're going to let her design her own house! How cool is that? I think dad'll let her stay again since she has no place to return to."

"I'm sure he will. He still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is." Yuzu said. "He's exhausted after staying up all night. That reminds me, you're on duty all day tonight."

"Lucky me!" I said unenthusiastically.

Yuzu turned back to Rukia. "What color is your room going to be?" She asked.

"Purple and white!"

"Can I help paint?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Of course," I sat down and rested my head on the table. I was exhausted.

"Have a tough night Ichigo?" Rukia asked me sympathetically, but knowing what happened.

"You have no idea." I answered, even though she actually did.

"I'm sure I can cover your duties if you're that tired, Ichigo." Yuzu said.

"No, no. It's nothing to hard. Make sure they don't die, simple stuff like that." I told her. I needed something to do afterall.

"Good because now Rukia and I can plan her new house. She made drawings!" I twitched at the idea of her house being built off of her drawings. I could only imagine bunnies everywhere in the architecture.

"They're pretty good, I think." Rukia said handing me her sketch book.

I went through the pages and I was shocked. They could be real blueprints for a house. Real drawings! When did she have time to do this? When did she get talented? "Rukia these are…" I couldn't think of anything.

"Nii-san let me take drawing lessons! He has a caligraphy and after I did really well at his sessions he figured that I should take some from my artistry skills. It's very important to a Kuchiki." Rukia explained to me.

I went through her sketch book and I noticed that the beginning was typical Rukia and it got better and less 'Rukia' through the years. "Do you still draw bunnies for pluses?" I asked her.

Yuzu was confused. "Bunnies don't look like plus signs. That's just stupid." Rukia laughed and I sighed, sitting down.

"So where's breakfast?" I asked.

"I finished, in the fridge." Rukia said. "You slept in pretty long." She got up stepped by me. "I still do," she whispered in my ear. I laughed and she brought me breakfast after she heated it up.

She sat beside me, but focused mainly and discussing her house plans with Yuzu. "Where's Karin?" I asked.

"She's back to school Ichigo." Rukia said laughing, "It was only a week break." I guess that made sense… what day of the week was it? Monday? Tuesday?

"What's the date?"

"20th," Rukia and Yuzu answered but not caring why I wanted to know.

"That's a…"

"Thursday," (AN: the calendar follows the 2010 Month of May… I just realized that. I planned it based on her 30 days as starting on a Saturday and four full weeks plus the Sunday to pack up to go.) I couldn't believe that if I hadn't convinced Rukia to stay that she'd only have ten days left. I couldn't believe that she had only been back for 20 days, it felt like she's been here forever and like she never left.

I reached over and took Rukia's hand in mine. I turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Ichigo, you don't mind if she stays around her until her house is ready… right?"

"No, I don't." I jumped up. Oh man, Rukia is going to kill me. I forgot that when I had to take her back to my house I had to make a second trip back for Bini. I didn't though because Rukia wouldn't let me leave.

I ran toward Rukia's house and I found that the cage was missing. I punched a beam of the house that was left. What could have happened to it? Where could it go! It was in it's carrier! I looked around everywhere. I couldn't remember where I put it!

"Idiot!" I turned around to see Rukia. She crossed her arms. "If you're looking for Bini she's with tatsuki. Tatsuki apparently visited right after we left to check on me and instead of us she found that poor bunny in the cage. I didn't know what your family would say so she said she'd take care of things until it's all cleared up." She crossed her arms. "I didn't want to yell at you then…" She hit me knocking me into the debris.

"Hey!"

"How dare you forget about Bini! Bini is important to me!" She yelled.

"I know. I got the stupid thing for me." She kicked my shin. I grabbed it. It hurt bad.

"Bini is not stupid you idiot." I fell backwards over a chunk of wood and ontop my back. "You deserve it now let's get back to your house."

I sat up, the beam I was leaning on snapped and I landed on my face. She laughed. She seemed unscathed, a few bandages were on her arms, legs and head but it made sense for the accident. "What happened during that battle?" I asked her.

"It's a long story." I took her hand. "Alright…"

_Rukia knew what she would have to do if this happened… she wouldn't do that if she didn't have to. "You're not going to eat my soul or any other, ever because you're going to die!"_

_Rukia got into position to attack but when she made contact. She instead screamed in pain as it appeared that zanpakto were cutting every part of her body. She knelt down from the pain. She could see the cuts. She tried to use energy to heal them but she could sense they were directly being made by his spiritual energy. They wouldn't heal… until he was dead._

_"Hurt. It should. It's your power killing you. I brought it back on you. Just like I used this to find you." In his huge hands was her ribbon. "It has your energy on it, that's how I found you. You led me right to you." _

_"Smart tactic, using my power against me. It won't work though. I'm stronger!" Rukia went at him again and again. Each time she could feel her own attacks against her, she was on her hands and knees. She looked up… she needed him. She laughed. She stood up._

_"You're weak, just die."_

_"Never!" Rukia focused. She didn't need him, she was strong. "Bankai!" She screamed. Her power surging and her reiatsu crushing him._

_"So incredible!" He said barely able to move._

_Rukia's outfit changed to be all white, it was like she was wearing a dress made of snow, it was thin and flowing similar to that of her zanpakto's. It was to her knees and was strapless with a band of black as trim on the bottom. "This is my bankai. It has 3 abilities and they're all used in combinations." Kiji. Kyushu Suru. And Modoru.. Cage. Absorb. Return._

_"You will get to see all 3. Kiji." Kiji was an adapted form of her shikai Huruken. It created a blast of ice that swirled around the opponent, creating a cage._

_This time; however, Rukia put herself inside the cage. She knew how this would play out, she had a plan. "Ha. A little cage of ice."_

_"It is very fragile but that is why it is only one of my bankai's abilities. They all must be used in combination to be successful." Rukia explained._

_"Kyushi Suru!" She said throwing her sword into the ground. The ground and the walls of the cage started to glow, and reishi-like particles came from him and her toward the walls and things._

_He went at her, distrurbing the attack. She pulled up the sword, which stopped the progression of the attack and used it to block him._

_"Ahh!" she swing at him. It made a cut but it also cut her. She fell back and scrambled to her feet. She had to be smart about it, head on attacks would loose the battle._

_Rukia sighed, knowing what she had to do. She had to let herself get attacked. She couldn't fight back. She had to let her bankai take effect no matter what. Her only defense could be kido because the time he took to reflect it was enough for her to dodge._

_"Hado number four: Byakurai," Rukia fired. It reflected back and went after her again. It missed her and went into the barrier, shattering her barrier. She knew that she couldn't use kido or her barrier would deteriorate. She needed a lot more time. "Hado number fifty-eight: Tenran." It was a wind that would help the reiryoku be taken of the persons inside, more him than her._

_He made contact with her, catching her leg. She rolled on the ground away from him, clutching her leg. She had to use it now, ready or not. "Kneel before the power of my bankai! Modoru," She yelled when she pulled the sword out of the ground and stuck it out at him._

_She embraced herself for the attack. It would be worst than she ever felt before. All her energy and his would be reflected at them. She knew that it was dangerous but it had to be done. She had let her own attack take her energy so it would be strong enough to take him down. She realized the second time they fought that his rebound attacks were a smaller portion of the power given to her. If it was strong enough then it would purify him before it killed her._

_All the power her bankai Reito-Shi. Frozen Death. She stood there and prepared her kido. Kurohitsugi. Black coffin. She made sure she mastered that kido in combination with her prison. She jumped as far as she could but his power was strong and it hit her and despite having her sword and using the kido it knocked her backed and hit her front on._

_She screamed with the power that her bankai had going against herself. She held her opens open a little longer to see that the hollow was coming after her. She took everything she had left to slice him down the center. He was finally purified and she could feel her own energy return to her. But when she landed on her feet, she couldn't hold it. She used her sword to hold her up but she fell over._

_She felt weak, her own bankai able to defeat her. She knew that she had only a few hours left. She wondered how long it would take to for her to die. She laid there staring up at the sky. She closed them to rest and conserve her energy. _


	22. Day 21 Vacation

**Day 21. A Vacation.**

**"Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams." – Ashley Smith.**

**"Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain" – Unknown.**

Rukia didn't talk much more about the fight. She was proud she won, was tired and that was about it. She was glad that fewer souls had to die because of the destruction he had caused. She seemed to be just happy that it was over.

She woke me up by pushing me off the couch. "Ichigo!" I looked up to see her standing above me, arms crossed. "I have to submit a report tomorrow but today I have to meet up by the closest shinigami to this area."

"Why," I complained.

"It's going to be fun. Tokyo! It's the captain."

"I know, Rukia." I told her. "So who are we meeting?"

"Yumichiku," Rukia replied. "He was forced into watching it when I was sent out, in case I needed help. He is covering for Ikkaku who was supposed to do some human intervention projects. They said he had anger management issues."

I laughed. I could see that. She smiled. "So what am I doing?"

"I want you to come with me, of course." She said smiling.

"Alright," a grab a set of clothes to change into and went into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and running my hand through my hair. I stepped out and she was already changed into a light blue dress.

"How are we getting there?"

"How do we shinigami always get places?"

"What? We're going to shunpo there?" She laughed.

"No, we're going to take a cab. It's on Yamichiku's budget anyway."

Rukia called a cab and we climbed in. It was about an hour away so she curled up next to me. "I'm excited to see tokyo." I shrugged, it was a big city with lots of people the kind of place that I didn't like to go. I preferred Karakura.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"We have to go shopping."

I sighed. "Of course you do," she always had to wherever we went.

It was semi-relaxing sitting in the car with Rukia. The trip was boring but she talked enough to keep anyone entertained. "I wonder if they'll have…" She was excited, and I turned her out and instead stared out the window. It looked like it was going to rain. I hated the rain.

She hit me. "I'm serious Ichigo! I'll be gone tomorrow so you're going to have to hang with Yamichiku. We'll probably need a hotel room as well now that I think of it. Depends on Yamichiku's attitude. He doesn't like other people around him, I don't know how Ikkaku stands him."

"Yeah, you have to make a report tomorrow. It's Saturday. I remember that after I couldn't find you last Saturday, that and you leave food in the fridge." She smiled.

"Well where else would you store it?" She asked me, I shrugged. It made sense. I supposed she would have just left it out for me to see. I should have known she wouldn't have forgotten about me.

She eventually figured I was staring out the window and looked out her own, the left side of the car and decided my side was more interesting so we switched seats, we weren't supposed to but the guy didn't pay attention to us. "Wow, is that the city?" I looked out her window. The tall buildings, the end of farming and mountains, that would be tokyo.

"Yeah, that's it Rukia." I told her. Her eyes were huge in amazement. As soon as the car came to a stop she threw more than enough money to the man and ran out of the cab. I told him thank you and got out myself. She grabbed my armed and pulled me through the streets. Her eyes wide at everything. "They hair styling stores, and clothing places, and makeup places. It's amazing!" She screamed.

"Rukia, the mission first. Where is Yamichiku?"

"I'm right here you idiot." He was on top of the building and jumped down, landing without messing up his hair or outfit.

"Be nice, he doesn't have a soul phone." She showed me the little blue dot that meant another shinigami's phone was there. I nodded.

"You took forever, I don't like to be out in public. They're hideous." He told us. "Let's head back to my headquarters." She nodded, and signaled for me to follow her. "I don't see what you do in bringing the substitute around with you Rukia."

"He's good company," she responded. "You and Ikkaku do everything together, I'm surprised he's not here with you."

"He wasn't in the mood to do babysitting duty in the human world. He has his anger management seminar."

"Is Renji in them?" I asked.

"Very funny. No. Renji's a captain, he has the right to refuse. Subbordinates can refuse if their captain okay it. Zaraki didn't care so he had to go. Now I'm left here to do this boring duty all the time, and trust me, it is ALL the time. I wish I could have a nice little suburb like you Rukia, and then maybe I could have time for myself."

"I'm going to enjoy my time here, you're the residential shinigami." Rukia told him. "I'm going to shop today and then I have to go to soul society tomorrow for my report."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that hollow. Did a great deal on you I heard?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Rukia responded.

"Well if that's the case, then good. Here, your captain told me to give this to you. I put in my extra money, I'll be out of here soon enough I won't need it." Rukia was super happy to have more spending money. "I'm glad these are only 30 day assignments, aren't you?"

"I'm here until further notice." Rukia responded, "and I'm sure glad about it. I love the human world."

"Well good for you." We entered the house. It seemed to be an exact replica of the house Rukia had been staying in, aside from the accents and things she added to it. "Don't make yourself at home. You have somewhere to stay today I suppose."

"No, we'll pick up a hotel room for the night." She told him, she didn't seem happy about it but she'd get over it.

"If that's the case then go ahead on your way. I'll see you tomorrow then."

We left the house. "So Rukia, what are we doing here?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow I have to file my report and the hell butterflies report to the house because of some spell, they don't free fly everywhere you know Ichigo." I thought they did, I didn't know they didn't. I nodded anyway. "So since the house is demolished they won't go there to have me transported tomorrow as scheduled so I have to be here. Yamichiku does his report tomorrow as well. This isn't the closest shinigami but he's the only one who also does his on Saturday, like I do so this is where I had to go. The shinigami in the surrounding areas are offset a day from one another. That way of 7 areas only one is missing a day. I will be missing two days so maybe I should have left you there… no matter the other shinigami will cover for me. These reports are rather annoying."

"Why do you need to anyway?" I asked.

"So they know what's going on with us? Injuries, hollow increases, more konsos and so forth. Normally you do them once a week for the first 4 and depending on circumstances it can be as often as still once a week to once every few months. It's important that I dispel the result of the battle to my captain as soon as possible."

"Makes sense to me," I said.

"Good, now let's shop!" Rukia took my hand and pulled me along. We went in a clothing store and Rukia was extremely happy to find that they did dress fitting on any clothes you bought there. She bought a dress in every color and had those all fitted. I thought she looked beautiful before, being able to tell her figure just made her look more beautiful.

She bought one dress that had a black top, white bottom and black trim; it was strapless and was floor length. She looked gorgeous in it. I thought I wouldn't enjoy shopping with Rukia, as she tried on thousands of different clothes I enjoyed watching her in all different types of clothes. She bought some formal kimonos and things.

She enjoyed all the different shops and after she had gone to almost all the stores for clothing her stomach growled. She laughed. "How about lunch?" She asked.

My stomach growled then too. "Sounds good," I told her. We went to a little restaurant.

"I'm sorry but our only dinning is inside." I shrugged, Rukia would rather eat outside anyway. We sat down on the patio and as the food arrived it started to rain. I hated the rain but Rukia, she just continued to eat, ignoring that her food was getting rained on.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my food, it's good. Eat!" She encourage. I shrugged and ate the food, aside from being wet it was very good. The streets were full of people running from one awning to another. I wasn't leaving the awning but Rukia continued off. I grabbed her arm.

"what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm going to enjoy my day. It's just rain Ichigo. It's just water. Sode no shirayuki would love it, she could make it snow. I could make it all snow!" I forgot Rukia was tied to ice and water so she didn't care. I did. She skipped out into the rain, her hair soaking and dripping now.

"Rukia, come back here."

"Nope, I'm not going to let some rain spoil my day. Are you Ichigo?" I let tons of things spoil my day, why not rain? She stood there, soaking wet and held her hand out. She was waiting. I sighed.

"Alright," I mumbled to myself. I took her hand and we walked down the street. We came to a park with grassy areas, and all the trees were on the outside. Rukia let go off my hand and went toward the playground. She went to swings and sat down, swinging back and forth. I stood there watching.

"Catch me." She flung herself off the swing and unprepared I had my hands up to defend myself rather than catch her. She hit my and we slid backwards. She laughed, sitting on top of me. Meanwhile I was getting more wet by the second.

"Why'd you do that!"

"It reminds me of when you threw me." She said staring up into the sky. She punched me, not even bother to look at me. "You're an idiot, I could have hurt myself."

"Why'd you do it then?" I asked her. "Why let yourself fall?"

"Because I knew you'd catch me of course," she said turning to look at me. "You're there when I fall." She hit me. "I don't just trust anyone to catch me." She laughed. "Renji's cool though, he'd catch me. And Nii-san, he would too."

"Your brother would catch you and then go after me for throwing you." I told her. She laughed but nodded.

She hopped off of me and offered her hand. "Let's dance." I didn't have time to protest that there was no music and it was raining. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head against my shoulder. Her bags lay forgotten by the swings; thankfully they were all closed so the rain was not getting to them.

She hummed and I pretended to dance with her, in the rain. The rain wasn't that bad anymore. I hated it because the day with my mom, the rain had fallen. Ever since I just thought of death and sadness. The rain brought life and it could bring happiness too. I hadn't noticed that Rukia had stopped to stare at me.

"Ready to go to the hotel?" She asked me. "I'm wet." She complained.

"This was your idea!" I yelled at her, she crossed her arms but skipped off to grab her bags. I recommended a hotel but Rukia wanted one that was huge and impressive. She was paying so I didn't complain.

"I'd like a room." Rukia said at the front desk, I just stood next to her and let her go.

"One bed?" He asked.

"Do they have closets?" She asked.

"I believe so."

"Then one bed," I looked at her like she was insane. Was she seriously going to sleep in the closet?

"Rukia…" I started to tell her.

The man was reading her all the different things. "Hm… I'll take everything."

"Very good Miss…"

"Kuchiki," Rukia said. He nodded and handed her a key after she paid.

"Have a nice honeymoon Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki." I looked back behind me in shock but Rukia was pulling me so she didn't hear so I ignored him.

As Rukia got to her room she opened the door and her eyes got huge. I looked in and I was shocked. The room was better than anything I had ever seen. Rukia of course went first to the closet. It was a huge walk-in closet. Her eyes lit up! "This is awesome. I can even keep all my clothes nicely stored in here as well!" She went to work putting them in there and I set on the bed which was extremely comfortable, watching her.

She came out. "That guy thought we were brother and sister, isn't he odd? I don't think we look anything alike." I started choking, that's why she didn't say anything before. I was in shock. I tried not to blush but it was so ridiculous. "And that word he used, it was like something-moon." I didn't say anything, that wouldn't help the situation. "Didn't you think he was funny?" Rukia asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, looking away trying to seem calm.

"It must be normal for people to sleep in closets here; he asked if we only wanted one bed." She told me. I couldn't be the one to tell her, this was too odd. Where was her brother when he needed there? Who was expected to explain this kind of stuff to her?

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" She crossed her arms, and got her face very close to mine staring at me. "Are you sick? Your face is really red."

"No, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. Well what do you want to do then?" She tried to climb up on the shelves, and I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down.

"Rukia, you can't sleep in the closet."

"Why not?"

"That's not what normal people do."

"Really?" She asked me, I nodded. "Then why wouldn't he suggest two beds." I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter," I told her. "So…" She laid in the bed. "You'll take that half and I'll take this half. This bed is large enough… right? That's probably why he suggested one then." I nodded, trying to keep my distance from her. If dad found out about this, he'd kill me. Unfortunately keeping my distance didn't work as she curled up next to me. I guess I wouldn't be sleeping. I played with her hair as she fell asleep next to me. It was peaceful.


	23. Day 22 Celebration

**Day 22. A celebration.**

"A friend drops their plans when you're in trouble, shares joy in your accomplishments, feels sad when you're in pain. A friend encourages your dreams and offers advice-but when you don't follow it, they still respect and love you." –Unknown.

"I will celebrate, but I know new goals and objectives will come and I am ready to take them." –Renaldo.

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo asleep. She smiled. She tried to get out of his grip easily but it wasn't an easy task. He held her tight and close to her. She sighed and decided that waking him up would be necessary. "Ichigo," she whispered. "Wake up." She waited. "Ichigo," she repeated this over and over a little louder each time. Finally, exhausted she screamed. "Ichigo! Get up!" He flipped over onto his back, and Rukia was on top of him because he still had a hold on her. "Ichigo, will you let me go now?"

He yawned, opened his eyes and sat up seeing Rukia laying on top of him. She fell backward, her legs on either side of him. She sat up. She hit him. "I need to get going! I'm going to be late. I didn't have an alarm to wake me up." He obviously wasn't listening. She used her legs to push away from him, rolled off the bed. She ran into the closet. She threw a pillow at him. "Don't look."

"What?" He said just to get hit by another pillow.

"I said don't look." She had changed into a pink top and jean shorts. She pulled out her chappy dispenser. "Chappy, take care of Ichigo."

"What!" Ichigo yelled.

"Bye, see you later." Rukia took the room key off the table and ran out the door. She was running late. She had to get a move on. She shunpoed to the house.

"You're late." Yumichika complained.

"I know I know." She said. "I'm sorry, Ichigo wouldn't let me. He is so hard to wake in the morning." Yumichika was confused but ignored it so that they could go through the gate.

She arrived and shunpoed to her captain's quarters. Captain Ukitake was up in the garden walking around. "My, my Rukia, why the rush?"

"I didn't not want to be late."

"Don't worry, you're actually early. I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Oh,"

"Well now is as good a time as any," he told her. He sat down on a bench and signaled for her to sit beside him. "So Rukia what news do you have?"

"Most importantly three days ago, I encountered the hollow." He nodded. "He was defeated."

"That is very good, you seem to be very healthy I'm glad."

"Thank you sir,"

"He wasn't a threat?" He asked.

"He was strong, captain. It required the use of my bankai to defeat him."

"Oh, and you are so well still?" He asked.

"It's rather complicated."

"Is it?"

"I think so. I was inside my bankai's ability to absorb the reiryoku of the prisoner so it took in both of our energy and I escaped the barrier so it would direct the attack to him. His ability allows for a weakened amount of his oppenent's attack to be used against them. I used a kido to try to defend myself but still it wasn't enough to counter my bankai." She explained to him.

"So…" he said, prodding her to complete the story.

"My own attack and kido hit me; however, he took a great deal of damage himself so one clean attack with Sode no Shirayuki purified him afterward." He nodded. "It was my own reiryoku which damaged me so the wounds were not so bad as I could use that reiryoku for healing purposes. I am near to complete recovery."

"That is all very good." He told her. "I am very proud, you have completed your assignment. It is rather unfortunate that the residence was destroyed."

"I did prepare a plan although I have not brought it with me at this time." Rukia responded.

"That is quite alright, Rukia. I will remember to give you the reward amount and plenty for you to take care of finding a residence for the time being." She bowed.

"I am thankful for that, captain."

"Also you decided that wished to stay there, yes?" He asked her. "I was not doing so well last week so we did not get to discuss."

"Yes sir," she responded.

"Why is this?"

"I like the human world. It is very different with all new things to learn and experience. I have become even stronger through training with those who are there and I wish to continue to get stronger. There are some here who do not wish that for me."

"I understand but are you sure?"

"I am, this is my desire. I will get stronger."

"And your brother?"

"No offense captain but I believe this is my own choice."

"You are very well to say so although he might not agree. You have informed him correct?" She nodded. "He has expressed no concern so obviously it cannot be something he disagrees with. I have no problem with it. I am sure you made the right decision."

"Thank you captain," Rukia answered.

"Oh yes, and once you find a new residence please inform me so a proper gate can be made that you might not have to go through with Yamichiku."

"Yes captain," Rukia responded.

"Well then Rukia, I think that is all. I'd say one more report in another week and at that time we'll decide how long until your next one. See you then Rukia."

"Goodbye Captain Ukitake," he nodded. She stood up and bowed and left.

Rukia decided to take her time returning when she was stopped by no other than the captain of squad 5. "Renji!" Rukia yelled hugging him.

"Captain Abarai," he told her. He laughed. "No, it's fine if you call me Renji. When it's just us at least. It still is weird."

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course captain," she winked at him. "How are you doing this fine day captain?" she said pretending to be completely serious if not for the laughter afterwards.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just great 7th seat Kuchiki Rukia."

She smiled. "Are you enjoying being a captain, Captain?"

"Rukia, cut it out," he said nervously. "You know if you became a captain then you wouldn't have to call anyone captain." He told her.

"I know because we'd all be on the same page. I still need to get stronger for that though. In my heart, I know I'm not strong enough yet. I am getting stronger though Renji, have no doubts."

"If you're sure. So how are things in the human world? I heard you will be back in a few days."

"Didn't you hear, I won't be returning except for reports?" Rukia asked, concerned he didn't know.

"I talked to your brother the other day and he didn't say anything. He seemed to have the belief you would be returning soon." Rukia sighed… it was just her look that the butterfly didn't tell her brother.

"I sent him a message, apparently it was not received. No wonder he has not responded yet, that is very unlike him."

"He's not going to be happy, Rukia." Renji told her.

"I know," she said. "Should I tell him now?"

"I can only suggest that would be best." Renji told her, patting her on the back.

"Why couldn't the stupid butterfly take the message?" She complained.

"It doesn't matter now. He should know."

"I know he should!" Rukia yelled. "I told my captain that I informed him of it. I thought I did, it never got there."

"You should have done it in person." Renji said, sighing.

"You're right." She sighed. "I'll do it right now."

She went to the division 6. "Rukia!" It was Hanatoro.

"Hanataro, it is good to see you." She told him. "Have you changed squads?"

"No, no. I was checking up on a patient. What brings you here?"

"A report to my captain and I must inform my brother…"

"Oh your brother, he is out of the area on business for your clan. He's not here." On the inside Rukia was over joyed to be able to send a message.

"Oh well, I'll send him a message later on." Hanatoro nodded. "It was good to see you."

"You too." Rukia shunpoed to the gate and returned home, well to Yamichiku's. She went to the room to find that chappy was once again holding Ichigo in a choke hold.

"Chappy," Rukia said. Chappy turned around and they exchanged bodies. "Why must you always fight with her, Ichigo?"

"She always thinks that I'm a threat. I don't know why."

"Wasn't I supposed to tell her you're not…" Rukia thought back but couldn't remember.

"How did everything go?"

"For the most part good, apparently my brother never received news I was staying on Earth."

"What!" Ichigo yelled.

"I sent him a butterfly and when I got back I sent him another one. I'm sure he'll be fine with it though."

"Rukia, he's probably going to come and kill me now. I should have known when you said you told him and he didn't come kill me that something was wrong."

"I was going to tell him in person but he wasn't there." Rukia said. "Maybe it'll be a while."

"That makes everything all better, I can live a little longer." Rukia thought back to when he wanted to give him the last of his moments to live from her brother… "Rukia? Rukia!"

"What?" She asked him.

"Whatever," he said. "So you told him this time?" She nodded.

"I sent him a message but he's not around the seireitei so it will take time before he receives it." She told him.

"So what now?" He asked her.

"Enjoy the time before you're dead?" she asked.

"How?"

"Well…" Rukia sat next to him and smiled. "You did suggest something we can do when we're bored." He smiled at her and their lips met together.

He put his hand up to her cheek and pushed his lips against hers again. "It was boring without you, Chappy isn't much company."

Rukia laughed. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Alright, I just couldn't get to sleep. I slept well once I did."

"Really, I slept great. I mean and this bed is so comfy. I think we should sleep like that every night." He laughed because she didn't realize what she was insinuating. "I like sleeping with you much more than sleeping in a closet!"

"Good to hear," He answered and as she was about to go on and on about the differences he decided to kiss her. That would keep her quiet.

Note: This story is completed so there is no excuse for me to forget to actually update. EMAIL ME if I forget. There will be 32 chapters.

Please Review :)


	24. Day 23 Trouble

**Day 23. Trouble.**

"The wrath of brothers is fierce and devilish." –Proverb.

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard

As far as breakfast goes at my house it was normal. Rukia helped Yuzu which became normal, and Karin, Dad and I all came for the food. They did all the work and we got all the benefits. They were fine with that. We all sat down. "So what is the plan for today?" Dad asked us.

"I don't know," I told him. "I guess we hang around maybe go out and do something."

"Yeah, I really didn't have plans for today." Rukia said.

"I'm going to play soccer!" Karin said. Yuzu wanted to play since it wasn't like professional it was just with a bunch of friends. Yuzu had got a lot better in the last couple of months.

Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Yuzu chimed running to the door and opening it.

"Hi!" She answered. "I'm Yuzu." I waited for the person to respond.

"Ichigo, is he one of your friends?" Yuzu pushed the door open and there stood Rukia's brother, Byakuya.

I wouldn't say friend… at least not while he's around. "Brother!" Rukia covered jumping up and going to the door. "Won't you come in?" He looked at her like, this is not the time and I do not understand.

My dad stood up and walked to the door. "I'm so happy to see that Rukia's brother is visiting her here. I'm sure you were worried after the earthquake and the destruction of the house."

"That among other things," he answered. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother. You are?"

"I am Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father. It is nice to meet a family member of Rukia's." My dad didn't seemed intimidated but then again he probably wasn't going to die.

"Well I guess this is my plans for today," Rukia responded. "I'll see you."

"No no Rukia, invite your brother to breakfast!" Dad told him.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." It was the weirdest sight ever. Rukia was a little confused but she tried to stay in character. He sat down and enjoyed the breakfast that they had made. He kept looking at Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu kept smiling at him and Karin was suspicious. "Are you Ichigo's sisters?"

"Yeah, and we're twins!" Yuzu answered.

"I see," he didn't say anything, he just continued to eat.

Rukia sat there eating but slowly, analyzing everything that he did. I couldn't eat. I looked out of the corner of my eye to observe everything. "Dad, may I be excused?"

"Of course Ichigo, I'm sure you have a busy day."

Byakugan looked at me. "Actually I would request that you make time today." I understood the message. We're going to fight so you're going to have to change your plans to a fight and dying.

I nodded and went up to my room. Rukia was going to start freaking out soon. I went up to my room and fell backwards in my bed. So I need to write a will. Let's see… my stuff all goes to my family except for anything Rukia wants. I'm sorry I died and… Byakuya killed me for loving Rukia. I think that about goes for everything.

I heard someone knock on the door and I opened it. Rukia pushed into the room. "He made a personal call to leave Soul Society. This isn't good."

"I knew that Rukia! Your brother showed up to my door to eat breakfast with my family!" I yelled at her.

"What now?" She asked.

"I decided anything you don't want goes to my family." I told her.

She kicked me. "You're not dying you idiot. You're stronger than that." She crossed her arms and leaned against my wall.

"What do you thinks he wants?"

"To talk?" She suggested hopefully.

"He wants to fight, you can see that in his eyes Rukia!" I told her. I was convinced it would take the fight of a century to get him to be okay with what was going on.

Someone knocked on the door. I signaled her to get it. Rukia opened the door, it was Yuzu. "Your brother wants to see you Rukia."

"Me?" I asked her.

"No, he said Rukia." She responded. I shrugged at Rukia, she nodded and walked out.

I relaxed on my bed until the door opened again. I jumped up but it was Rukia. "He wants you now. We're going to go Urahara's shop and all of us talk this out."

"Can't we do this in the kitchen?" I asked him.

"I did suggest it. He wants it to be personal."

"Urahara's is very personal." She shook her head but signaled for me to come.

"Be dad I'll be home late." If at all. I wasn't convinced by Byakuya's new attitude. No one in soul society had ever seemed to change their attitude toward me. They didn't want me killed but they wanted to fight me, probably to the death. I wasn't a ryoka anymore I was just a substitute.

Urahara sat us up in a little room where we usually talked. Rukia followed in after me but he told her to wait outside. She didn't want to do so but she knew better than to protest so reluctantly she went outside. I knew she was sitting close in case she needed to stop him from murdering me. Rukia was always there to make sure I didn't die. Well except when I was dying but that isn't the point, she was going to be killed then.

I sat down at the table. "Substitute Kurosaki Ichigo," he said to me.

"Yes," I responded. His eyes narrowed he didn't like me to talk back to him.

"I have been informed that my sister is staying here."

"Yes," I answered, he glared at me again.

"For the foreseeable future," I nodded again. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I do not know. My suggestion would be to talk to your sister about her reasons for staying." I told him.

"My sister about her reasons… I don't think she would know why." He said. "I think you influenced her to stay."

"If Rukia decided to stay I believe she did so of her own mind." I answered back. Is he insinuating that she is that easily swayed to do something against her will. She's a shinigami; of course she won't just stay because I told her to.

"What reasons would she have for staying?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her!" I said it in a tone that was almost yelling, I instantly regretted it. I knew what would happen next.

"Rukia," he said it barely audible and I thought maybe she didn't hear but the door was opened and she came in. She sat down beside him. "What are you reasons for staying?"

"Brother, I seek a chance to independantly train against hollows and with those who are here such as Urahara and Youruichi. They have much to teach me and I do not get such an opportunity in soul society." It was as good a reason as any.

He seemed to be thinking about it. It was true, strength was built up by fighting oponents and training with the best. Where else could you fight against captain-level shinigami without causing problems. Not in soul society. "That is fine." He turned to me. "Exit, but stay close." I nodded and as fast as I non-conspicuously could out of the room. I could hear their conversation clearly.

"I was informed that you severed your relationship with Hisagi."

"Yes brother,"

"For what reason?"

"I would be here for an extended period of time and he did not seem happy with me. I took the opportunity to break apart our relationship."

"I am sure he would be patient. I believe you two were happy together. I do not think it is your place to sever the relationship."

"I mean no disrespect brother but I did I what I thought was best and in my best interest. I do not believed I acted out of place."

"Oh, is that what you believe?" He asked her.

"Yes," I could not tell what was going on.

"Well then Rukia, we will just see what he has to say about this." Was Hisagi here? I didn't want to have to fight both of them. They were both captains and it wouldn't be an easy fight. It would be near impossible if I had to do it at the same time. I also doubted that they would work together.

"Is Captain Hisagi here?"

"No, he is not. However, I will send him a message and he will be here tomorrow." I sighed, that was good. I didn't have to fight until tomorrow. "Do not think that I am clueless about your relationship with that substitute Rukia." Everything was paused.

"I did not think you unwise brother."

"The relationship you have with this boy is hardly appropriate. He is only a substitute and he is human." I'm more human than you are that's for sure. "Furthermore, he is out of control and he puts you in the path of danger by being nearby." I couldn't argue that, it was my fault that there were so many hollows in this area. The vizards and arrankar were brought by the high levels of spiritual energy in this area, because of me.

"Brother, I think you underestimate him and do not understand his circumstances." Rukia responded.

"Do I? I understand that he died in an attempt to retrieve his own shinigami powers and simultaneously obtained the powers of hollows. I understand he has little control over that part of him and that he can still hold a human form. That makes him human by all standards."

"You don't know him though. You don't know what he is able to accomplish."

"I do not but after tomorrow if that is how you choose then we will see." How she will choose? What did that mean? Hisagi would be here. Was she supposed to choose between us? Was he going to fight me if she chose me? I didn't know what to expect but I knew it was not good.

"Boy!" I came in the room. "You will fight tomorrow, be prepared." I nodded. "Goodbye." He turned to Rukia, "you are dismissed as well."

"See you tomorrow brother." I was worried. Rukia and I didn't say anyting to each other on the way backl

"That was interesting." I said once we had gone into my room.

"It was, I am surprised he came."

"I'm not. He came last time to fetch you."

"That was different. I was committing a crime and he didn't want to see his name disgraced after he brought me into his family." She responded. "This he took an interest to purely on personal reasons. He actually cares, I didn't think he would. I underestimated his stretch."

I didn't know what to do. Tomorrow I would most likely have to fight and I was out of practice. I didn't know how long and I didn't know what would happen… I noticed that Rukia had rested her head against me.

"Don't worry. You'll win. Hisagi is no challenge, he's one of those captains who took the test and passed, he hasn't really done the work for it."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so. I dated him for who knows how long." She answered. "My brother is not going to be easy but you don't have to win, you just have to show him you're strong enough."

"That will probably require beating him." I told her.

"He wants to prove to me that you're a waste of my time and effort. You need to prove the opposite. You can't prove a negative. By proving that you are a waste doesn't mean that… Well it means that really that winning the battle doesn't mean you aren't a waste of time."

"What?" I asked her. I was confused.

"Proving something else is false doesn't mean the opposite is true. So if you loose the battle that doesn't mean that you aren't worth my time because they're unrelated."

"I see…" Why did she say that? That makes no sense!

She hugged me. "Just fight and win, it's that simple. It doesn't mean you are worth my time but to him it's good enough." That made sense. I just had to go out and win. I had a long day a head of me tomorrow.


	25. Day 24 I'm Worthy

Day 24. I'm Worthy

Know that although in the eternal scheme of things you are small, you are also unique and irreplaceable, as are all your fellow humans everywhere in the world. - Margaret Laurence

"Once social change begins, it cannot be reversed. You cannot uneducate the person who has learned to read. You cannot humiliate the person who feels pride. You cannot oppress the people who are not afraid anymore. We have seen the future, and the future is ours." – Cesar Chavez

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't breathe. How did I expect to win when I hadn't slept? Thankfully I was not alone. On the floor of my room was Rukia, she had taken out blankets and pillows from the closet and she was sprawled across the floor. She was asleep but just barely. I knew that if I said anything she would hear and reply, then she'd be back to sleep as if it had never happened.

I let her sleep, this wasn't her battle. It was mine. I was the one who had to face her brother tomorrow. I wasn't as strong as I could be, or as I used to be. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I wanted to get up and start pacing but I'd wake her up. I looked out my window, I saw all the stars in the sky. There wasn't a cloud around.

"Ichigo… go to sleep." I heard her voice, it didn't cut through the silence. It blended and was very soft and quiet. Before I knew it she was laying beside me. "The sky sure is pretty." She said. "Clouds remind me of Chappy," she said smiling.

"Rukia," I sighed, I couldn't yell at her. It was too quiet, to peaceful. I had to enjoy this. She rested her head against my shoulder and took her hand in mine.

"When I look at the sky, I think of you, Ichigo." She told me quietly. "I think of hearing about the bunch of ryoku who had penetrated the seireitei with a fireworks orb." She laughed quietly and smiled. "I think of you when I see falling stars. Ichigo is coming to save me… that idiot."

"Idiot," I repeated. I meant in to sound like a question but it didn't feel like it. It was a statement. I was wasn't I? I wanted to save a soul reaper from her death. I was just a regular human. I died to save her. I had to be an idiot. Why did I? Why was she important? I didn't know. I didn't feel about her how I did now. Now if anyone tried to hurt her I wouldn't hesitate but now is different, we're closer through that. Was it just guilt that made me do that? Or was there just some bond we shared since the beginning?

I heard her breathing deeply, she was sleeping already. I didn't move her. I just laid her, her hand in mine and head on my shoulder. "I am an idiot, aren't I? I'd have to be to save you, and I'd have to be to not."

I woke up, I hadn't slept much but for some reason I felt prepared, awake. I felt like I was king of the world, make that king of all the worlds. Soul Society, Earth, Hueco Mundo, it didn't matter, I was going to rule them all. I jumped out of bed and I was ready.

"Ahhh! Ichigo, what was that for?" In all my excitement I had pushed Rukia right off the bed. At least she landed on her pillows and blankets.

"I didn't mean to…" she punched me to the ground.

"That is not how you wake someone up, you have to be gentle, nice about it."

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet." I mumbled.

"What was that? You're not rescuing me now; you can't get away with that." She swung but missed, then she smacked me. "that'll teach you to treat me like that!"

"I said it was an accident!" I yelled at her!

My door was flung open by two sets of curious eyes. Yuzu and my dad. "Ichigo, I was just making breakfast when I heard you yelling… everything alright? Oh Rukia, when did you get here?" I looked at Rukia waiting for her story.

"I came in just a while ago, you must have missed me. I didn't want to wake any of you."

"Oh really… you must have been really quiet. I didn't hear you at all." Yuzu said.

"Is everything alright? Why are you fighting?" My dad yelled at us.

"It was nothing Mr. Kurosaki. Ichigo is just a little over enthusiastic this morning. We're going to spend time with my family again."

"How is that going? How long is your brother in town?" He asked.

"Oh, not long. He'll probably leave by tomorrow at the latest." She said with a bright cheery fake smile on her face.

"I wanted to get a chance to talk to him more, too bad…" he said pouting.

"It really is too bad," Rukia said. "Maybe next time?" She suggested.

"Next time," I mumbled. She elbowed me and smiled.

"I look forward to it. Now keep it down you two!" He said with a smirk and closed the door, pulling Yuzu out as well.

"But dad…" Yuzu complained, walking away.

Rukia and I left to go to Urahara's shop. We arrived and had our mod souls take over our bodies and we gave them strict directions to stay close in case the battle goes wrong, and fast. They complained but the promised to be careful and not stray to far away. She and I walked and there was Byakugan, already out of his gigai and ready to fight.

My "king of the worlds" feeling was wearing off. It was greatly diminished by the discomfort I felt in my stomach about fighting the gotei 13 captain. I had to remember I was fighting to prove that I was good enough, strong enough. I was, I had no doubts. I had to show I was worth being around Rukia, worth being a substitute and most importantly, worth living another day.

I stood there, not knowing what was going to happen. Rukia had gotten a lot stronger and that was even while her brother insisted that she did less, how strong could he have gotten while I, got weaker. I know why I decided to do this, that made sense. I needed to prove myself. I had been working myself back up but in 20 years (their time) they must have got much stronger then I had in the last 20 days.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked calmly.

I wasn't sure that this is what I wanted. I more than this, wanted the result of winning. This was just a step so if I wanted that, "Yes" was my answer, I told him.

"Begin," Rukia said scared and concerned. She moved back quickly, and I knew why. Her brother had launched his first attack. Before I knew it he was behind me, thankfully it took much longer to swing his zanpakto at me. I dodged but where I was, that was completely demolished. I had never seen Byakuya settle for just swinging his zanpakto. Normally he was calm, calculating, something had changed.

I looked at my sword, Zangetsu. He looked different to me. I didn't have time for a further examination as Byakuya came at me again. I rolled out of the way and stood up. I pulled him out and rested him against my shoulder. No more running. I jumped in the air and came down at Byakuya. It was a crude method, something that Rukia is disapproving of, I'm sure.

He stood there and before I noticed it, he had blocked and managed to repel my entire attack. I flew back. "That was a beginner's strategy, just run at your opponent."

"You did it!"

"I did it to try to catch you off guard, the first time." It was true, he was watching me… did I expect that to work? I did because it would make it easy. This, this wouldn't be easy.

"Alright then, let's get serious." I told him.

"I always was," he responded. "You were the fool who did not take this seriously. Had you not changed your mind, it could have been your end."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." I thought. I took a stance and charged at him.

"Foolish, still?" He used his shikai and I was able to dodge a brunt of the attack, I got a lot of cuts, most of them deep. His shikai was hard to dodge, that's the truth. I wasn't worried about being cut, that was the least of my worries.

I went at him, this time I wasn't going to slow down or stop after an attack. I was going full force and power but first. "Bankai!" I said. Zangetsu and my outfit changed. I was ready now.

"Getsuga Tenshou," I yelled and went at him. I was going faster than I could remember going but I still retained all the control. I was attacking him at full force. I could feel his defenses being pushed. I just had push a little more. I gave it everything I got but he moved and I ran into the ground. I got up and he was about to slice me. Instinctively I grabbed Zangetsu and blocked. I didn't have the upper hand when I'm sitting on the ground. My hands on the blade of my zanpakuto.

"Scatter," his blade shattered into little pieces. I pushed my blade at him, it defended him and started to go at me.

"Getsuga Tenshou," it was enough to stop him for now.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," he said and the blades came at me. I used Getsuga Tenshou, as much energy as I could use at it. I succeeded in doing that and then I attacked again. He didn't have any defenses left. He collapsed as it hit him. His sword, not being able to cancel everything out.

He fell backwards, unable to move. "I am defeated, once again." I used my sword to hold myself up. I was going to collapse too. I wouldn't have made it anymore either. I would be collapsed alongside him if I didn't have enough strength. Rukia was on her knees helping her brother up. I didn't blame her.

Yoruichi appeared. "You didn't do too bad. Although, I'd have to say you used brute force, something that you would have done 10 years ago."

"I just don't learn do I?" I said laughing as I sat against a wall. I was resting when Rukia walked in the room.

"That was stupid." Rukia commented.

"Stupid of me, you mean," I said. She knelt down and looked at me in the eyes.

"I thought you were going to win with skill this time." She told me.

"I thought about it, and then I knew I couldn't." She laughed. "What did your brother say?"

"He doesn't like that it went like that. He is surprised he lost like that."

"I'm just as surprised that I won, I thought that I was going to loose when he had me pinned to the ground. His biggest mistake was using his shikai."

"I suppose he thought his attacks got stronger,"

"He did, I'm pretty beaten up, as you can see." I told her.

I sat there talking to Rukia, trying to see how the fight looked in her opinion. We talked and eventually I laid to so I could rest after the fight. She stayed in the room.

Byakuya laid on his back, recovering after the fight. He looked up to see Urahara walk in. "You got beaten again by him. Upset?"

"No, if I would have beaten then it would have been a waste."

"Why is that?" Urahara asked curiously.

"I wanted to make sure that she was in good hands. She has a history of falling into trouble, I cannot remember a time when she wasn't."

"And I thought it was Ichigo who caused the problems!" Urahara proclaimed.

"I thought so too, but she still managed to end up in the most troublesome missions."

"You did try so hard to keep her out of trouble, to protect her as I promised." Byakuya said. "I seem to consistently fail in this so I though maybe if I pushed her forward she'd get stronger to defend herself."

"Did that work?"

"She always seemed to come out injured but fine, unchanged. She didn't back down from anything. Even returning here, I thought that when she turned her back to all the things that happened here, it was best. She was not happy but it was alright. I encouraged her to continue on like normal."

"That didn't work either, and she wanted to stay." Byakuya nodded slightly.

"So I wanted to make sure it was what was right, I think it is."

"There is someone I think you would take ease at talking to." Urahara said.

Ichigo's father stepped into the room. "Byakuya Kuchiki, long time no see!"

"Very long time," Byakuya stated.

"It's only been like 30 some years."

"In your time, not in mine," Byakuya responded.

"So what brings you here?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I think I am missing a connection here. Rukia is your…"

"Adoptive sister, I adopted her after my wife, her sister, died." Byakuya explained.

"That explains the connection; I thought maybe she was your cousin or something, maybe just a random Kuchiki. A doubted this was just a coincidence. Especially when you showed up at my house,"

"I was just as surprised as you. It does explain his unusual spiritual energy. And the fact he lived when she transferred her spiritual energy."

"I wondered what happened; I knew that he got them from someone. The Kuchiki name made me curious, then there was the fact that he then disappeared for months on end, no sign of his spiritual energy."

"So… you tried to kill my son?" Isshin smiled. "Looks like he was the one who tried to kill you," Isshin smiled some more.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure he could take care of her. I think he can. They don't come much worst than me and what he's already faced."

"I don't think so, but I doubt that it matters." Isshin said. "So you think that they'll turn out like me?"

"I don't think so, I think they'll stay in contact. He as a substitute, she as her job here. She has permission, he's a shinigami also so it won't be the same. I would like to think that they won't leave, they are great additions to soul society." Byakuya said.

"I'm sure they are." Isshin said. "Now the real question is what happens from here?"

"I am going to return as soon as recover, the rest is up to them."

"Good, but I'm just saying you're welcome to visit. It's nice to talk to someone who was around in the good old days." Isshin said.

"How are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.

"Great, I have two amazing daughters. One a nurse, the other a lawyer. Ichigo is a doctor like me, he always takes care of people."

"I have seen this, he is very loyal. He saved Rukia from me, when I was willing to sacrifice her for my own honor."

"Seems like I'm doing better taking care of my family than you!" Isshin said laughing loudly.

"It seems so," Byakuya said. "Well I should rest," Isshin agreed and left but not before checking on his kid. He opened the door to see Ichigo on the ground sleeping.

"Hello," Rukia said.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Isshin smiled. "You do look nothing like them, I should have guessed but then again why would a Kuchiki adopt, maybe marry in but…" Rukia laughed.

"I understand," he nodded. He told her to rest and he'd see her around. She agreed and returned to her spot against the wall watching over Ichigo.


	26. Day 25 The Words It Takes

**Day 25. The Words, it Takes. **

"Words may show a man's wit, but actions his meaning" – Benjamin Franklin.

"Do not say a little in many words but a great deal in a few." –Pythagoras.

I woke up and the room was empty and silent. I turned my head and saw Rukia. She had slumped over in the middle of the night. She must of stayed against the wall all night and fell over later on. I sat up and it hurt but I relaxed. I got to my feet and sat next to Rukia. "Yo Rukia, wake up."

She jumped and hit me. "What was that for, baka!"

"What's going on?" She shrugged. We got up and went into the room that Urahara was in. He offered us breakfast.

"Of course I want food." I sat down and ate all the food until I was full. I noticed that across the table Byakuya was eating slowly, very mannerly. Rukia had the same manners, she looked at me as if I was an animal for stuffing my face. What could I say? I was a Kuchiki, I hadn't been taught manners like that.

"So how much longer are you going to be staying?" Rukia asked her brother.

"I will leave sometime today. So how are your plans for the home you will be building?"

"Oh yeah, it's great. It's going to have 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, 2 half baths. There's going to be a beautiful living and dinning room."

"For what purpose?" He asked.

"I'm going to make friends and you and all of soul society is always welcome. I always found it ridiculous that there wasn't enough space in these things for visitors really." She complained to her brother.

"I'm sure it will be a great place. I would like to see it when it's done."

"Of course, you can even stay in a guest room."

"I am thankful for your hospitality."

"I am going to cook for you too!" She said. Rukia liked to cook. She wasn't horrible at it, it was actually pretty good.

They talked about all the nice things that happened in their lives. The cooks and maids that they liked, their favorite dishes. I could actually believe they were siblings as they talked about things they had done together. I could actually believe that they were getting alone now. I could believe that she liked her brother. All the fun times they had together, I think she liked it back in Soul Society. She lived 20 years there, in their time, so how horrible could it be?

I sat there and listened to them talk, eventually they stopped and looked at me. "What?" I asked her. She smiled in this knowing way. She hugged her brother and got up.

"I'll see you later, Ichigo. I have things to do. A hollow!" She hopped out the window and I wish she would have left her gigai with me, it would be a distraction. Now it was Byakuya and I there.

"Let us go outside and talk," he said.

"Why not here?" I asked him. He just looked at me. "It is a nice day outside." I think he smirked and we left.

"You are weaker than last time, which is surprising." Byakuya said.

"I haven't had a lot of opportunities; the shinigami assigned to this area didn't want me around. He thought I was interfering,"

"You didn't think to train on your own."

"I had no way to leave my gigai. He took any means I had with him."

"I am sure Urahara could have outfitted you with a standard mod-soul." Byakuya responded.

"I didn't think of that," I laughed. I never had. Rukia always yelled at me because I always found it better to leave my body around then to trust another soul in it, but whatever. I shouldn't make excuses, I was just an idiot.

"I'm sure you did not, or else you would be stronger." I didn't want to brag but I didn't need to be stronger to beat him.

"You're unpredictablity, stubornness and strength is very overwhelming. With good training and consistant practice I am sure you could actually get much better. Strong enough to become a captain if you wanted,"

"Yeah, maybe someday. For now I'm cool being a human here, helping Rukia if she needs it."

"Do you intend to get stronger?"

"Of course I do!" I shouted, what kind of question was that?

"Good, because I expect you to be stronger when I return?"

"When will that be?"

"My sister wishes to show me her new residence," he told me.

"So a few years then,"

"Doubtedly…"

"… how many years do you think?"

"A few MONTHS," he emphasized.

"Really?"

"Soul Society will spare no funds for my sister's housing construction," he told me. "That means anything she wants, and whenever she wants it, I will make sure of it." I wish my family was like that, Rukia was lucky to have people like Soul Society on her side. I had to say that her brother was doing better. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about Soul Society."

"What about Soul Society?"

"If everything is better now, repaired and settled."

"Of course, a few months and everything was back to normal. It is all forgotten, however; no one is trusted anymore. It causes problems. My own shinigami fear that I shall betray them. It is hard to lead when no one will trust you."

"I can see how that is difficult."

"Most of them know better, but some still have difficulties wondering if they'll be a time when we are willing. I assure them daily that I am there for them, I am their superior after all."

"So why did you need to talk to me?"

"Rukia is my sister."

"Yeah, I knew that. You adopted her when she was in the academy."

"Correct, I have taken care of her every need and want for the last many years."

"Yeah, she has been well taken care of."

"I have made mistakes and I am thankful that you stopped me from killing her."

"Yeah me too." I told him. "It would be unfortunate if she would die."

"It would be a loss to all of Soul Society. We have her to thank for many things." Byakuya said. "The most of all is bringing you to help us in our times of distress and war."

"Hey no big, I guess we do have to thank Rukia for that. I owe Rukia a lot too though. I think we're about even."

"You two might be but you and I are not. Whatever you want, it is yours."

"I'll remember that, I might need to call in a favor sometime soon."

"What is it for?"

"If I need it I'll call, I'm not so sure."

"Alright then," he said. "I ask one more favor of you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to take care of my sister. I know she is more than capable of taking care of herself. For insurance, and my own reassurance, I insist you do."

"I'll take good care of Rukia. I won't let anything happen to her."

"More than anything, I expect you to treat her with the upmost respect. I expect you to be on your best behavior with my sister. You might be able to defeat me but I know a many captains who will not agree with such actions and…"

"I got it." I said, cutting him short.

"Good, now what makes you think you're worth my sister's company?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him. "I'm better than a lot of people in this world. I have given my everything, my life to protecting Rukia and Soul Society. I died so I could go to soul society and save her. She gave me her powers so that I could protect my family. I fought off captains, lieutenants and tons of shinigami and fought several wars to protect people."

"That is true, you are that dedicated to not only her but Soul Society." Byakuya stated. "Is that good enough?"

"I think so," I laughed rubbing the back of my head. "How many people would do that?"

"None that I could imagine but giving your life for someone else, protecting the innocent, is what every shinigami does everyday." Byakuya responded.

"Yeah, yeah but I'm just a human. I didn't sign up for this. I didn't want any of this."

"You have a strong sense of duty, a sense of right. You do not stop, you are determined. You are strong although you lack proper planning and logic for attacks. You are not properly trained at the academy to be a shinigami."

"I am still a human. I actually don't plan to do the training when I get to soul society anyway."

"Why would that be?"

"I'm going to avoid it because I don't think I need."

"Is that so? With no formal training, you believe you should not attend the academy like every other shinigami."

"Yep," I relaxed, leaning against a building.

"You think you are better than everyone else who had to go through the academy?"

"I think I can pass the test without having to do the training."

"When that time comes, I would like to see that." Byakuya had a knowing smirk on his face. "So why should I trust you?"

"I am a dedicated shinigami, even though I am only a substitute and I have no real place. I have done nothing but help not only Soul Society but also Rukia. She is important to me. I am determined to protect her and help her with whatever she needs."

"Good but what makes you think you're worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"Her time, my time? Soul Societies time? Why should we keep you alive?" That's what I was concerned about.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I've been helpful during serious times and I protect Rukia and what is right even if it isn't what you think. I represent what's right, I'm the third party that comes in to help you be fair and reasonable." I explained. That made sense to me, hopefully it make sense to him.

"That's all I needed to know. I will be going as soon as my sister returns. I will return as soon as her home construction is completed. I expect you to be much stronger and of course, nothing short of strength and intelligence. As well as care and respect for my sister." I nodded as he disapeared. I continued to walk down the street. It didn't exactly make sense but I understood what was expected of me. I had the okay to be with Rukia. I don't think he got what we were yet but that was good enough for me. I'd let Rukia deal with telling him about our relationship. I had a lot to think about.

" Day 25. A Day to Themselves" (Author's note: This was intended as another chapter but I had a plan and well having 2 chapters isn't too bad?

I could hear Rukia's slow and relaxed breathing. Her head moving with each of my breaths, my chest rising and falling. She had curled up with me and fell asleep quickly with her head on my chest. It was early morning now, that is where she had fallen asleep. Her brother was gone now but he would back. He insisted it would be soon. Rukia would be very soon also. I could believe that now. Rukia had given her plans to a man who could get a lot of man and 24 hour shifts to work on it every day straight until it's done. A lot of it was prefabricated. I would miss her. I would miss having her with me all the time. That was the worst part of the plan that her brother had set up.

I watched her, laying as still as I could waiting for her to wake up. Eventually I noticed her face twitch. She was awake, but she was pretending to be asleep. "Rukia?" I asked her silently.

"Morning Ichigo," she said just as quietly. She turned her head to face me, a slight smile gracing her features.

"What's the plan for today?"

"I say we do nothing. A day to relax and spend together,"

"As much as that sounds nice, I think we need a new plan."

"Why?"

"My dad and sisters are going to be pests and spy on us. They're going to be suspicious and that's going to be annoying."

"What do you have in mind then?" She asked.

"How about I take you to an amusement park?"

"Amusement park? That sounds…"

"…don't say amusing." I told her.

"What do you do there?"

"They have rides, booths to buy things, play games and food, they also have a pool."

"How warm is it outside?" She asked.

"It's nearly 80, it's going to be sunny today."

"Well then I have to get a swimsuit," Rukia said smiling. "Can we go to the mall?" She asked.

"You aren't going to borrow something of Karin's?" She hit me.

"I'm a little old for that now, besides your sister is busy and we aren't exactly the same size and fit anymore." It was true. She could get away with that then but now Yuzu was tall and so was Karin. They weren't as tall as me but they were quite a bit taller than Rukia.

"Yeah we can go," I told her.

She grabbed her bag and we both got ready in the separate bathrooms and then we headed to the mall. She didn't seem super excited and ready to freak out like others did. I was glad; girls screaming at the sight of malls was not my favorite thing. She walked in to a mall and told me to stay in the normal clothes department and that she'd be back. A while later she came back consealing something behind her back. "Done already? I thought girls took forever." She hit me.

"I'm not a normal girl am I?" She told me.

"No, no, you aren't." I responded.

"Is that an insult?" She questioned, grabbing my shirt bringing me down to her level.

"No, of course not!" I said in my defense.

"Good," she let go and tucked the items in her purse after she paid. She was very careful to hide them from me.

We went to the amusement park and her eyes were wide. Rukia loved heights, and the tall rollar coasters and high attractions caught her attention. The first thing she wanted to do was the observation tower. She stood outside the fence that made sure the thing did not injure her. She looked almost straight up at it. "This ride first." She said in awe.

"Of all the rides, why this one?"

"It's so tall, I bet you could see the whole city!" she said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the doors once it came back down. "Where should we sit?"

"It makes circles so it really doesn't matter. Anywhere you want." She pulled me around testing all the seats but sat a few seats away from the guy who talked about the park so she could hear. Rukia was a tourist; she loved to learn as much as she could about everything and anything.

She loved the ride. When we stopped at the top we were allowed to stand up to look out. Rukia pulled out a camera from her bag and took several pictures as in circled. Not missing anything as the ride continued. I was amused just watching her. Everyone thought she was insane but I let her go, it was embarrassing but if she was enjoying herself. That's what mattered.

She dragged me around to the biggest roller coaster in the entire park. She looked up with it with wide eyes. "It's going so fast, how does it work?"

I shrugged. "It is pulled to the top and it has enough energy to make it through all the hills and turns. It's fun because it's fast and crazy."

"It's going to be great. That one was so slow."

"It was but you seemed to have fun." I told her.

"It was, you should see all the great pictures I have." She pushed the camera into my hands as we got into the line.

I was thankful that she had a digital camera this time. Last time Rukia wanted to take pictures she had a disposable camera and she was using the viewer but had only covered the lens with her finger. I remember how confused and angry she had been after that. I figure her brother had bought her the camera. Then again, she had money now so she could buy it herself after all the huge missions she had been doing.

"These are good, much better than your last time." I told her smirking. She crossed her arms and glared.

"I don't know why that stupid camera didn't show me through the little window my finger was in the way. This camera shows me!" I wasn't going to argue her. It was our time on the ride.

I climbed in the little seats. It was a little car one. There were not divisions in the seats for Rukia and I so I was squished against her. She was confused when I had her put on the seatbelts, lap bar, and shoulder restraints. "What are all these for?"

"Safety," I told her.

"Ichigo, why would I need them? Are we going to get in an accident?" I looked at her and she seemed panicked. "I don't want them to crash us."

It was one thing to be on a ride that slowly went up, turned around and came back down. "Rukia, this one makes loops, you go upside down and at high speeds they don't want you to fall out."

"Fall out!" She screamed. I sighed and took her hand in mine. We were already going up the huge hill.

"Relax, you're safe. It's not dangerous, they want to make sure, just in case."

She screamed the entire ride and I learned that she was not a fan of being upside down at all. She also didn't like the abrupt stop at the end. She was quiet. "Rukia… are you okay? Are you sick? Rukia…" I waited for her response.

"That. Was. Awesome!" She got off and pulled me back in line. "I love it so much. They should have these in soul society."

"They're kind of new century." I told her.

"When everyone visits my new house I'm having them visit this place. This ride too." We rode it 7 times before I had her stop. I was going to be sick if we did it any more. My stomach could only take so much.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." I couldn't eat. All that riding made me sick.

"Let's relax first, how about the water park?" I suggested.

She agreed. Rukia loved to swim. We had never gone but she loved to swim. She had been talking to Byakuya about their pool and how she wanted one at her new house. She ran into a changing room and I went to the men's room to change into my black swimming trunks.

I came out first I was waiting for her. I went to the stand to pick up some towels. They offered some for people to use while they were in this part of the park. When I came out she still wasn't out so I sat at the bench. "Ichigo, pst!" I heard her yell. She was hiding behind the door for the ladies room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, walking closer.

"I can't tie the back." What kind of swimsuit needed to be tied? Then it hit me. She was in a bikini. Dad didn't let Karin or Yuzu have one because he wanted the guys to stay away from them. I didn't blame him.

"Come here and I will." She had her hands crossed over her chest and walked over to me. She turned around so she was facing away from me and I tied the back of it. "There you go."

"You tied it tight, I don't want it to come off." She complained.

"Of course I did. You think I want idiots to stare…" as ironic as it was, I had to stare at her. She was gorgeous. I guess I hadn't had the chance to notice because of everything that had been going on. I knew she was prettier but this was different. She looked… more like a woman. She had the figure of a model. She was skiny, slightly muscular from fighting but was beautiful.

"Ichigo." She said calmly. I hadn't heard her. "Ichigo." She waited. "Ichigo!" She punched me.

"What was that for?"

"I called your name three times. You kept staring."

"Well do you blame me?" I asked her.

"Yes I do! You can't stare at me like that. Who do you think you are?"

"Your boyfriend," she crossed her arms.

"Oh now you use that as your title. You're abusing the position." I sighed and rubbed the back of my head uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry but it's just…"

"I know," she smiled and looked away. "This gigai is very fitting of my new looks. Clothes fit me now. I'm glad I didn't stick with my old one."

"The old one didn't grab my attention like this one, that's for sure." She punched me.

"Are you saying that I used to be ugly, Ichigo?"

"No I was not, I'm just saying you look better. It's a compliment." She hit my arm again.

"Stupid guys," she walked away and ran into the tidal pool.

I followed after her calmly. I sat on the edge of the pool watching her. She was just swimming around, staying under the water for extended amounts of times. She didn't need much oxygen in her gigai. It stored and held it well. The alarm went off to warn the swimmers that the waves would start. I wondered if she knew. She probably didn't know or hear it. I wondered what would happen. I got in the water, keeping an eye on her while she swam around, avoiding people carefully.

She came up for air but a huge wave hit her. She was flipped, feet over head. She went under water. I jumped to grab oxygen and avoid the wave and then dived under to go after her. She came up again, fighting to avoid the waves. The water was to choppy for her to swim and she was out of oxygen. She kept getting hit.

I swam faster and grabbed her by the waist. She was way over her head so she didn't have the ground to push off. She had been doing well to fight and keep up with the waves but she was not doing well. She was fighting to not get over her head with the waves. I pulled her back to the shallowed end and the waves started to calm.

"What kind of pool is that! It had waves! We're not at the ocean."

"It's a wave pool." I told her. "You didn't hear the alarm to warn you, did you?" I asked her.

"No, but that's a stupid idea. Did you see me out there? That was crazy."

"Most people consider it fun."

"I could have drowned." I doubted that. I remember that she was a master of the ice element. If she wanted she could just freeze all the water. I doubted the real threat to her. They did have lifeguards to guard lives after all, anyway.

"You alright?" She got out and pouted for a little while. I handed her a towel and she wiped herself off before throwing it over her shoulder. I laughed at her amusement at the different water rides. She wanted to play on the child's climbing area. I went in but the guy stopped me.

"I am sorry you are too tall." He told me.

"It's alright Ichigo." She was very disapointed.

"You're fine to go ahead, you're short enough." She punched the guy.

"I am not short. Not at all." I laughed.

"Well you can get in the kids park," she hit me too and spitefully walked out and played in the area. I watched her play with all the kids. She was having so much fun. She heard the bell ring and she looked around. I could only guess she was looking for the waves. Then the giant bucket dumped on her. She came out and threw a fit about it.

"I am officially running away from all the alarms!" She complained. She continued on this and then we found another calm ride. I promised her no surprised, it was just a little river in the park that you could make laps around.

"You can swim or be in an intertube."

"Intertube?" I pointed to a stack of intertubes. Her eyes lit up and widened. She ran over with one. It was huge for her. I'm sure three Rukia's could fit in the center. I could fit in comfortable, I wouldn't say two of me could at all.

She held onto it and climbed in. I climbed on top and relaxed in the sunshine. She had fun swimming around making laps. The little river had a natural current so I just laid out on my intertube and kept an eye on Rukia. Eventually she and I grabbed a two-person intertube and went around just laying out in the sun.

"Isn't this fun?" She asked.

"It is."

Rukia and I then got on a lounger to relax. She sunbathed. "So your gigai looks just like you?" I asked.

"Of course it is."

"How would he know?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's not like we model or anything, the gigais are just intuned to our looks and appearance."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I'm sorry I looked at you like that. I'm sure you don't appreciate it. I was told by your brother to respect your or else."

"Were you?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Something like that," I responded.

"Then I'm going to call him," she said looking devious.

"Rukia," I warned.

She went for her bag and I grabbed her. "No you are not. If you try I'll throw you in the wave pool when the waves are on, deep end."

"You wouldn't?" She said in a knowing way. I wouldn't but I could threaten. A few years back I would have but I liked being on Rukia's good side now.

"No," I turned her around so she was facing me and I kissed her. She kissed me back.

"Let's go do something else," she said after we had been kissing a while. We covered the entire park. I couldn't get the picture of Rukia with her bikini on out of my head the entire way. It wasn't the best image to have in my head.

We returned home and she and I had picked out different movies. We curled up together on the couch, she was in my arms. Her head was once again resting on my chest. I looked at her, she was back in her normal clothes. Her phone beeped.

I paused the movie and looked at her. She looked asleep, I don't think she heard it. I gently moved away from her, taking her phone. Leaving her to lay on the couch. I kissed her forehead and grabbed Toro's dispenser. "Watch Rukia, don't wake her up!"

"Okay," I went on my way out there. I watched the map until I got there. There was a small little hollow there. He was chasing after a man.

I took care of him quickly and went back in my body. Rukia didn't know what had happened, she was still dead asleep. I was glad to help her. I was just watching the gentle smile on her face.


	27. Day 26 The Truth Revealed

**Day 26. The Truth Revealed to Him.**

"I have one thing that counts, and that is my heart; it burns in my soul, it aches in my flesh, and it ignites my nerves: that is my love for the people…" –Evita Peron.

**"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." –Unknown.**

I woke up alone today. Rukia was in my room and I was on the couch. Dad came down and told me to take Rukia to my room. He made a point to tell me that he'd expect me to be here in the morning. I carried her quietly and gently up the stairs. I set her down in my bed and then covered her up.

I came back down, complained to my dad about not having a bed to sleep in and in my closet. I was laying here thinking about her. I loved her. That much I was sure. I wanted to see her everyday all the time, forever. I knew what that meant to everyone else. That meant I wanted to marry her. I wanted a commited relationship. I wanted me and her, and a promise to stay together. I guess for my age it wasn't that big a deal. I know for her it wasn't. I just knew I couldn't loose her.

I had seen Rukia walk away from me too many times not to realize. This time was the last time. I wouldn't let Rukia walk out of my life and back to Soul Society when there was a chance I'd never see her again. What scared me more was that I wouldn't remember her. I would die, if that was even possible, and be like all the souls, not remembering my past. Rukia couldn't remember her sister more than she left her. I couldn't imagine that. I couldn't imagine dying and going to soul society without remembering her, all our adventures and all. She had promised that she would guide me to Soul Society herself, and welcome her.

I was curious whether I could die. Would I die like all the humans? Or would I die and become a regular human again? It was too confusing; my body really didn't die though it acted like a gigai. I had shinigami powers, my own zanpaktou and I could even hollowficate. I suppose that made me a shinigami. My body aged at Human pace, I looked like I should for my human age.

"Ichigo, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Yuzu.

"What's up?" I asked her. I noticed she was paniced. "Is Rukia alright?"

"I suppose so. There was a little accident, dad needs your help."

I got up and cleaned my arms. I put on my scrubs and my coat with my name on it. "Dr. I. Kurosaki." Dad had them made for our family once I graduated. He hardly wore his but Yuzu always wore her scrubs that said "Nurse Yuzu K." I liked the jacket though, it had a lot of pockets to keep things together. I didn't loose things that way, and I didn't have to keep having Yuzu bring me them either. Yuzu said me wearing the jacket helped identify me as a doctor rather than just another nurse. I didn't care.

In medical school that was a big thing for doctors. I mean after 6 years of school and a lot of work, you wanted to know that you were a doctor. They saw themselves superior to nurses. I knew that Yuzu was treated like that when she used to work at the hospital. I thought it was stupid. Yeah she hadn't gone to school for 6, but she went 4. That was enough for me but I wanted to be a doctor. Someone had to take over the clinic after Dad. I knew Yuzu would be a nurse, not a doctor. It was left for me and I didn't mind school. I was smart and it gave me a goal to focus on, beside Rukia.

I had a problem getting over Rukia for the longest time. I hoped she came after me, she returned for her apology. She never did. She never let me apologize. She was already over it, she was so over it she had moved on and forgiven me. I watched everyone else's lives move on.

I finally got my life together, I figured out what I wanted to do. I went to college. I was working tons of hours to pay off college for all my years there. I didn't see my family much and I didn't see anyone from my high school years. I focused and I was at the very top of my class. There wasn't much more to focus on.

There weren't a lot of patients now. There were 3 or 4 who all happened to come in at the same time. I took the first while Yuzu sat talking to the other two. It was a woman about 30 who was there with her husband. "Pregnancy test?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to know." She seemed worried. They wanted a kid. I hardly ever saw patients for pregnancy tests because they went to their normal doctor at the hospital. I would have to send the test to the hospital anyway. I could have Yuzu draw blood but I usually did things like that myself.

"Alright, I'm going to draw some blood." She nodded.

"Doctor, how long until I know?"

"3 days for the blood test to come back," I told her.

"The over the counter one said no, that was a few days after the procedure. I was supposed to wait but I didn't. I need this child." She was begging me, like I had the ability to change the fact. I hoped for her she would be.

"I can have Yuzu take it over right away. A rush order so to say. Come back tomorrow around noon," I told her.

"Oh thank you, I so want a child." She started crying. I didn't do well around crying people.

The other patient I took was a follow up on his leg. I took the cast off and did an x-ray. I waited with him while it was finishing. I looked at it up on the light box. "It looks great, good as new." I told him.

"Thanks," he said standing up, glad to be back to normal. I took him to the front desk and Yuzu took care of everything else. Follow ups didn't cost anything. Dad didn't think we should after the initial appointment. We weren't really doing anything. He had already paid for x-rays last time so this time wasn't anything.

Yuzu was sitting down. "I'll cover the desk, take this blood sample to the hospital. Pregnancy test papers are filled out." Yuzu nodded grabbing the samples that dad and I wanted done and left. I sat at the desk.

I sat in the chair and spun around waiting for something to do. I usually worked 15-30 hours a week. After my own accident I had been doing a lot. Dad was still working way more hours than he should but he didn't like to bother me. We ran the hospital in that we made any money that didn't cover the actual cost for the procedure.

Dad told me to go home and I went inside. Rukia wasn't around, I figured she would go out when the rest of our family was working at the hospital. I walked down the street into the dojo. Tatsuki was there again. "Can we talk?" I asked her.

She was just left with two little kids. "Sure, just wait until their parents come." I stood outside the door. Eventually two parents walked in and picked up the kids, taking them home.

"So what's up Ichigo?"

"I don't know what to do about Rukia."

"What about her? I thought you two were doing better."

"Yeah, we are. I was just wondering what next."

"Like marriage? You aren't too young if that's what you're thinking Ichigo." Tatsuki said laughing. "I think you're never two young."

I sat down next to her like we did when we were kids. "I don't think it would ever be okay if she left again. I want to be with her all the time."

"Then marry her. What's difficult about that?"

"I don't know. I mean it's only been about a month since she's been back."

"It's not like you two didn't date for years back in high school."

"We didn't. Maybe if we did, then it would be different. We have been dating only a few days, like not even two weeks. I can't just propose."

"Sure you can Ichigo, aren't you known for doing all the stupid crazy things that no one else will or can or would? Isn't that what you'd do?"

"I'm still Ichigo! What is with everyone saying I've changed, I'm not the same person I am!"

She punched me. "Then prove it." She grabbed my coat. "Do what you want to do! Do what no one else would? Don't worry about what people think!" I got up and walked out of there.

"Thanks Tatsuki, I knew this is what I needed." I went down to the jewelers.

The woman at counter put out many different rings. I looked at every one a few times. I eventually picked one that was gorgeous and extremely expensive. I also figured that it wouldn't break or fall apart through everything. I went into my wallet and pulled out my debit card. I had never used it, even when I paid for college I had just paid in cash after going to the bank. I wasn't even going to take the time to get it out in cash. I was paying with this right now with my savings.

I had it engraved also then I stuffed it in my pocket. I hadn't even bothered to change out of my scrubs and jacket from working at the clinic. I returned home, Rukia still wasn't home. I didn't have any idea how to but it would come to me, thinks like that just did. I wondered around the city after that. I couldn't tell anyone else. I had to be alone with my thoughts until I acted. Suddenly I felt hollows, big strong ones. I went in that direction. I didn't have time to even grab the Tori dispenser.

Rukia was already there. She was in shinigami attire. I noticed that chappy was in her body. She was just sitting in a tree while all of this happened. I didn't know what to do. However, she used her shikai and it took care of them after a few tries. Then she appeared next to me.

"Hey, you see all of them? I was surprised that so many came. It's been a relitively slow week. This is the most I've had since I've been back."

"That hollow must have kept all the small easy ones before." I told her.

Then I realized what I wanted to do. "I'll be right back, stay here and leave Chappy there." She was confused but I ran home. I found the tori dispenser. I took one and told him to stay here with my body. I grabbed the box out of my pocket and went back to Rukia.

"What are we going to do? Monitor the city?"

"No, come on." I grabbed her hands and pulled her to the place I remembered. It was the corner where I had been with the girl when I first saw shinigamis. I didn't even know it was her at the time, later I did.

"Rukia…." I looked at her. She seemed annoyed and confused. I knelt down. "Marry me?"

"Wha… what?"

"Marry me, Rukia?" I asked her.

"Why?"

"I love you…" I was going to explain more.

"Yes." She was short to the point.

"Really?"

"Of course I will! I love you too." She smiled.

"I thought you'd say no because we're too young, or your brother, or because of Soul Society." She laughed.

"I'm 160 and you're 25, you think we're too young? I think I'm a little old actually."

"Well only a few days ago, that was your excuse not to date me." I told her.

"Whatever, so what brought this up?"

"I don't want to be without you. You keep walking away and leaving me. I don't want that so I figure this is the way to make sure that doesn't happen." I said.

"Make sense, it's something I would expect from you." She hugged me then I put the ring on her finger. It was a large diamond with a white gold band. "Forever together – R X I " was engraved on the inside. "It's beautiful. How ever could you pick it out?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling it was this one."

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I figure we tell dad and Yuzu at dinner." She agreed and we sat on a bench.

"So why here?" The city was dark and deserted. She looked around and then up at the sky. "The lights are beautiful in the city at this time of night."

"They are but I picked this spot because this is where I saw you first. You were fighting off hollows. You took care of the one that was attacking this girl."

"I don't remember that."

"I can't blame you. You've protected so many people it's hard to remember one girl."

"It does some days. There are some people who stand out in my mind. I think no matter what happened after I ran into you, I'd always remember you. I mean you were a regular human who could break my hakudo which are really strong compared to most."

She held my hand and we walked back to the house. Dad was sitting on the couch and Yuzu was in the kitchen cooking. "Yuzu, Ichigo proposed!" Rukia ran into the kitchen and showed her the ring to Yuzu.

"Oh Rukia, it's so beautiful. Now we'll be real sisters." Yuzu hugged Rukia.

I stood by and just watched. My dad came up to me. "So I expect grandkids soon." He had a smile on his face.

"Dad," I sighed.

"So when?" He asked me.

"I don't know Dad." I sighed and scratched the back of my head. This was an uncomfortable conversation. Rukia helped Yuzu serve dinner and we all sat down.

"So when's the wedding? I'm so excited!" Yuzu said.

"It probably won't be a while, Yuzu. There's a lot to get done." Rukia told her.

"We can go to work right now. I can't wait. We have to tell Karin. I'm going to call her right now." Yuzu got up and went into the other room.

"I suppose there is no harm in letting her help Ichigo." Rukia said. "We have to tell my brother though."

"But we just saw him, can't we put it off?" I asked sighing.

"No, you have to tell him now." Yuzu said walking back in the room. "You go tell him, Ichigo. Rukia and I are going to get ready."

"You can't do that! I can't go alone." I complained. Send me to tell her brother. Does she want me dead?"

"We'll do it later Ichigo. I'll tell him with a message. We'll send out invites." She told me. "I mean all those from Soul Society will come after all." I sighed, how did I knew she was going to do that?

"Whatever Rukia," Dad was excited for this.

Rukia and Yuzu talked about the dress. "So when do you want to do this?' She asked me.

"Whenever you want, I don't care." Yuzu and Rukia went to the kitchen table and started talking about days, months, dresses, invites and all those sorts of things.

Dad stood next to me. "So you finally figured it out? How many times did she have to walk away for you to see it?"

"A few, a few more than it should have taken. After the first time she disapeared I should have known."

"Ichigo, let's talk outside away from them." I shrugged and we went outside. We walked toward a bench and sat down. "I know everything, I talked to Byakuya before we went."

"He told you everything?"

"I knew some things, it wasn't hard to figure out. I have to tell you something too. I was a shinigami in Soul Society when I met your mom."

"What!"

"I was a captain in Soul Society around the same time as Urahara."

"You know Urahara too?"

"Yes, we all went to the academy together. I came here on assignment and I fell in love with your mom. She was so beautiful and special. I thought she could hear me, maybe see me. She never mentioned it but once I was on my gigai we got closer and I fell in love."

"I didn't know that. I wondered how it all came so easy. It makes sense now." I told him.

"I hoped that you would be normal. I'm surprised that you weren't a target for Soul Society. I'm glad your sisters are more normal."

"Karin can see a little bit, Yuzu can hear but that's it." He nodded.

"I suppose you get your skills from me, like they get theirs from your mom."

"Yeah," I sat there. "So you know everything?"

"I knew that she was a shinigami, but I wondered how that related to you."

"You haven't heard the story?" I asked him. "I figured Urahara would tell you."

"Nah, he just told me you were with him. I knew something was up and I knew that you were in Soul Society."

"How?"

"I can sense a door being open and your signature disapearing."

"Well we met when a hollow attacked our family. Souls had always been attracted to me and I was always nice and kind to them. I made sure that they were respected. I didn't know what happened until Rukia came in and did a konso on a soul that was in my room. Then she gave me her powers after she couldn't because she protected me and got herself injured. I ended up taking all her powers so she supervised me doing her duties."

"She gave you her powers? That's against their laws."

"Which is why she was kidnapped by Byakuya and I had to go get her."

"They kidnapped her, what would have happened?"

"They were going to kill her on the sogokyo. There was a lot of problems. Captains were leaving and betraying Soul Society. We went through that together, then there were the bounts, then we had to fight arrankar. They were made by Sozen and Gin. Rukia was brought into it all because the gigai she used after she lost her powers while she was here. Urahara stored the songyoku in it and that's why she was targeted. They had to use it to remove it but they found another way. So we also had to go hueco mundo to fight."

"So why hasn't she been around in the last bunch of years?"

"I was an idiot and she was tired to dealing with me, angry really. She forgot about it later but never had any reason to come back after that. She was happy, she's high ranked in Soul Society but she's decided to stay… and marry me."

"So when did you start dating?"

"Two weeks ago, it was very sudden but I knew all along that it would be like this." I told my dad. "We never did anything. We refused to date me and I kept trying to convince but she kept telling me not to. Eventually she gave in, and we started dating. Eventually I realized this is what I wanted."

"Good for you Ichigo, I wanted you to have a normal life. Fall in love with some girl that you grew up with and have a normal life. I'm happy that you're happy. I'm proud that you became a doctor like I did and that you're going to keep up the clinic. I want you to take care of your sisters."

"I will Dad."

"I think Rukia's great. I have no complaints. She's very kind and helpful to your sisters. She's like the older sister and almost a mother that they haven't had in a while. Let Yuzu have all her excitement as you get ready to the wedding. I like Rukia a lot and even though I wanted the normal life for you, you made your life your way. You found your own happiness and life. I'm proud of you Ichigo. I just wanted to know."

"I'm glad I know what you told me too." He was a Shinigami and she was a human. They fell in love and stayed here having a normal life. That's what Rukia always wanted but she isn't going to give up being a shinigami. I don't think she should either.

"So son, behave and don't be a stranger." I laughed at my dad. "Take care of her, doesn't matter that she's a shinigami."

"I will dad. I have since the beginning and always will."

"Remember what I said, take care of them." I knew he was saying it because he didn't want me to be like him. He missed mom so much and he tried to act like it didn't bother him but he's not the same person. I wonder if he gave up being a shinigami after she died. "Now you know for the future the affect that come to the next generation."

That's why he wanted to talk to me. He wanted to warn me the dangers it posed to my kids, if Rukia and I had some, then they would always attract souls, hollows and shinigami. It would be dangerous for them their entire lives but like Yuzu, Karin and I were strong enough to survive than so could our kids. We would have to be careful and cautious. That would be how it is.

"Thanks for telling me this dad." I told him.

"You're welcome. Stay close and be careful. Watch each other's backs. I'm here for you if you ever need anything. So you going to move out?"

"We haven't discussed anything yet. I suppose since she's going to be staying at the house she's getting built that I'll move in there. I'll still work whenever you need it."

"Good because I think at that point you should be doing it more regularly."

"Really? How come?"

"Well son, if you can be married I think you can have a regular job. How about Monday through Thursday and saturday 7 through 4?"

"That seems fair," I responded. I would show up at 7am for set up and initial paperwork and stay until 3. I would get the other days off unless something major came up. It sounded good. I guess I should have a regular life now. He was right. I went back in the house and everything went back to normal. I went up to my room and he watched TV.


	28. Day 27 Dreams She Had

**Day 27. Dreams She had.**

"It has been said that we need just three things in life: Something to do, Something to look forward to And someone to love. –Unknown.

**"Wherever you are - know I really love you. Wherever you've been -know I've been there too. Whatever you're doing when you need a friend call me, I'll be there just to listen to you." – Unknown.**

So it was 6 am that I was woken up. Dad trying to be a responsible parent wanted me to start right away. So after being up alright listening to Rukia and Yuzu talk about plans. Rukia had also sent butterflies to tell people in Soul Society. She made sure they wouldn't arrive too early. She made sure to not tell her brother, yet. She insisted that we would wait I knew as well as she did that he would know and show up. I expected it sometime today.

I went into the office and took out all the files of patients for today. On top of the stack of ones dad had set aside for me was the woman from yesterday. The one who had been so insistent on the results. Yuzu had had them extremely rushed if they were already here this morning. Knowing Yuzu she had waited for the results after that. Yuzu was the best nurse anyone could ask for. She was caring, gentle and talented. She was dedicated to her patients and very friendly. She acted like a receptionist too. Dad and I didn't treat her like a nurse at a hospital. We usually walked through everything ourselves and called her in when we needed assistance on something we couldn't do alone.

That was the good thing about my dad's clinic. The people who were our patients knew us and were usually friends after a few visits. Dad watched a lot of kids grow up because they knew he was kind and good. Dad didn't pick fights with kids like he did us. He babied them like he had done with Yuzu and Karin, all my life. He even babied Rukia like that!

A man came it who had cut his arm up at work. I sat down and got to work on the stitches. This is the kind of thing someone would expect a nurse to do unless it was a surgery. I was content to do it myself. It was a home-run clinic so Dad knew almost all the patients from people from our community. Only emergencies were usually people he didn't know. They were people brought in when the area was flooded or something was destroyed. Hospital overflow patients. HOPs we called them.

Dad and I were usually busy, there were rarely a time where one of us didn't have someone. Around 11 Yuzu left to make lunch for us. Rukia would hang around the house or spend the day with someone. Tatsuki had come to talk to her also. Tatsuki wanted to find out herself what ended up happening. She didn't know Rukia and I were close or that she was staying with us. Rukia had answered the door while we were in the clinic.

All of us went into the kitchen, I sat beside Rukia. "How was your morning?" She asked me. She most likely had slept in until 10, enjoying the peace and quiet. Yuzu made breakfast but Rukia had slept through it. No one bothered to wake her up. She had been up late with us talking but we all had jobs to do.

"Good, a few patients. Nothing major." She nodded. The hollow count was lowering to a normal level. It had dropped when that major hollow Rukia defeated died. They had flown out like it was a feast. Rukia and I were running around. I knew she was doing that still, even if I couldn't tell she was.

We finished eat and Dad, Yuzu and I went back to work. I said bye to Rukia and returned. When I got there the woman and her husband were already waiting in the waiting room. "Mrs. Taniyu, I'll take you know." She got up very slowly and carefully. "You can come too Mr. Taniyu." He got up in a way that suggested their nervousness.

I took them into a room. I pulled out the file and the paper was in the front where Yuzu had filed it. "Please tell me." She yelled about to jump me for the answer. A bunch of years ago I would have purposely held off telling her because she wanted to know. I was a jerk like that but she wanted it so bad. I couldn't hold off telling her.

"You are," I told her. I had known from the time I had looked at the file the first time.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"The test says you are, I made sure Yuzu filed everything correct as well." She looked relieved and so happy. I was glad she was. She wanted the kid so bad.

"Thank you so much," she started crying again. She stood up and hugged me. "Thank you so much."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't do anything. "Congrats Mrs. Taniyu, now would you like to set up appointments for every few months or I can suggest the hospital."

"I can do it here?" She asked me.

"Dad and I are not licensed OBGYNs or anything but we're doctors. We can do your normal checkups but I recommend you go to a specialists as time gets closer."

"I would like to do as much as we can here. I feel more comfortable here." That's the benefit of the clinic. It has a personal touch to it. A homey relaxed enviroment. We were caring people.

"We have all the machinery here for everything you would need but I would suggest checking with a specialist still." I told her.

"That's fine but can I have the baby here?" I had never delivered a baby, I was no specialist at all.

"I don't know." I rubbed the back of my head.

"If you don't feel comfortable that's fine but I would like to here. I don't want my kid to be born in a hospital. It's so weird." I don't like hospitals either, they don't have good memories.

"As long as we or the specialist don't see anything that would suggest a danger to either your life or that of the child I'm sure that will be fine."

"I want you to deliver that."

"Uh…" I rubbed the back of my head. This was getting more uncomfortable by the second. "I don't think that's the best idea. I'm not exactly experienced so much in that field. I would trust my dad more with that kind of thing."

"If you say so but will you be there," that seemed reasonable. I could be in the room. Dad wouldn't care and it would be better in case anything happened.

"If you want at that point in time." I told her. Things change, you never know.

"So how soon is my next appointment?" She asked. "I think in a few weeks. A month sounds good?"

"We don't usually do them that often." I told her.

"I've lost so many kids…" she looked at my name stitched on my shirt. "Dr. Kurosaki. I need this kid to survive. It just has to. You can't be too careful when it comes to them."

"If you've had problems in the past I really should recommend that you see a specialist during all the times. They can do a lot more and know more. I would recommend the hospital for that also. There's nothing in your file."

"There wouldn't be, I didn't bother with doctors or hospitals before. A friend recommended this one. I haven't made it past 10 weeks either." I sighed, she was so insistent and worried. I had never had a patient like this.

"We'll take it week by week. Any unusual pain or bleeding and you come in. Call if you have any questions. I am here from seven until four. You can call that number anytime if you need to reach me." It was the house number. Most patients called that one because someone was almost always home, it was the same as the office number.

Dad had decided that he would work the evening shift. 4 until about 9 as well as the morning where most people came in 9-12 so someone would be here from 7 am until 9 at night. It would be easier for the patients to come in at their leisure and because we weren't so busy in the afternoon or night it wouldn't be that bad. I could always come in if they needed me.

I told dad about her and he seemed to think that I had make the right decision. He also decided that I would be her full-time care provider. She was nice and all but I wasn't comfortable with her. She cried a lot and I didn't want to risk loosing the child she so desperately wanted. I would have to read up on caring for women. Dad had enough books on doctoring procedures for every hospital in Japan stuffed in a closet.

Yuzu worked 10-8 because she took off time for lunch and dinner. I figured that would change now that Rukia wanted to cook for us instead of having Yuzu stop for meals. I didn't think it was a bad idea but if Rukia had to do something it wouldn't be good but it wasn't like Yuzu was needed all the time, she could take breaks when she wanted. The clinic had nice flexible hours.

Dad let Yuzu off early to go with Rukia to look at dresses though. Rukia was semi-excited. She liked shopping. I know Rukia wouldn't buy anything yet because I had a feeling that she had plans for a dress in Soul Society. Rukia had a lot of nice things there, and she knew the right people through her brother. Human world clothes, Uryuu had once told me, just can't compare.

Rukia liked to shop here though. I think it was because of the styles. The short light skirts and shorts, the tank tops and such. That was what she wore almost all the time unless she was in Shinigami attire and never had I seen a shinigami besides her and others in the human world wear those sorts of things.

Rukia came home and we sat in my room. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"When's the wedding?" I asked her. I figured she had something in mind.

"3 months sound good?" She asked.

"I guess," I didn't like the idea of waiting any longer than I had to. I know no one would say anything if I moved in Rukia before that, maybe Rukia but I liked the idea of moving in with her when we were married. Kind of traditional but something I wanted for us.

"You don't like that idea."

"How soon can you do it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow if I had to," she said crossing her arms.

I smiled. "That sounds great." I stood up and walked out. She grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me back on the floor where we had been sitting.

"I was joking Ichigo. Yuzu wants to do this right…"

"What do you want?"

"I kind of want something nice to. Not too grand or blazing and extreme. Something simple but yet so wonderful no one will ever forget it." I had grown up around girls. Some of my closest friends were girls. Tatsuki for one, Orihime, another and of course Rukia. I'm sure Orihime had dreams of that kind of wedding… but Rukia? It was hard to imagine.

"I want this." Rukia told me. She was serious and she was not going to take no as an answer.

"Alright," I knew that she wanted that typical human life. I could see Rukia, she would like my mom. The nice house, the good life cleaning and cooking, her husband a good man, a doctor who was hard working but happy and nice, the children, smart and talented as can be. Rukia wanted those things and I wanted her to be happy. "Whatever you want Rukia, take all the time you need." She hugged me. She was so happy and smiling.

"Thank you Ichigo, it means so much that you're in for this." Did I have a choice? I loved her and I wanted her happy. A nice wedding couldn't be that bad… could it? No, it couldn't. It didn't matter if she was crazy and demanding like she got sometimes. She would be happy at the end; that would be good. In the end, I got married to her and we were both happy.

"So what were you thinking Rukia?" She pulled out drawings. They looked like they had been drawn with extreme amounts of time to do this, and so much detail. It was like she had done this before. I looked at Rukia and sometimes I wondered where this came from.

I worried a lot that I didn't know Rukia. She could be so happy and spirited some times but she could also be angry and bossy. I didn't mind either side because they weren't ever unreasonable. She always had a reason, even if I didn't agree with it. Rukia had grown up with little to nothing until she was at the academy then she had everything. When had she thought about this?

"So I was thinking aqua and white." I nodded, I didn't care what colors it was. Whatever, she wanted. I wasn't going to wear pink.

"You're going to wear white?" She kicked me.

"Of course I am. Who do you think I am?" She sat down regaining her composure. I didn't understand her point but I got my answer, she is.

She picked out this hall that could be rented out for occasions such as weddings. It matched the drawing's location. I couldn't think she had been there before. I think she must have drawn a generic hall that could be decorated to match her ideas. "Who are your groomsmen, Ichigo?" She asked me.

"I hadn't really thought of it." I hadn't made many friends and like I said, my closest friends are girls now. "I suppose I should talk to Chad again, I haven't talked to him in over a few months. I'm sure he will. Maybe Uryuu, I think we're okay. Keigo, if I can talk to him… maybe."

She laughed. "You haven't kept in contact with them Ichigo? How sad."

"And you have?" I asked her.

"Yes I have." She pulled out a binder that was zipper closed. "This is my address book. I have their addresses and everything. I send them cards and things at holidays too."

I wanted to be angry at her again but then she kissed me. "Sorry I didn't keep in contact with you. You're in here, I just usually skipped over your name. I had your college address in here before you moved back. People kept me informed."

"You knew I was a doctor?" I asked. She didn't seem to know very much about me when I met up with her again.

"I knew you had moved there for college. No one seemed to know more. Yuzu told me you were off to college. She might have mentioned it. She told me that she missed you." I nodded, I had missed my sisters while I was gone too.

She flipped through her book. "I should think about people from Soul Society too. Hanataro, he's cool." She nodded in agreement.

"How about Renji?"

"Renji… are you serious Rukia? That guy?"

"Come on Ichigo, you can't really say you see him as an enemy can you?"

"Maybe…" I didn't know. We weren't really friends were like acquaintances.

"I think you should. I mean what would you do without him?" He had been there for me a lot of times. He also was close to Rukia and had never done anything to harm her. He always protected her. He'd die for her too, I had to give him that.

"Fine," I sighed.

"So Chad, Uryuu, Keigo, Renji, Hanataro too."

"Oh yeah and Hitsuguya too, he's alright sometimes." She added. "Good, then we have an equal number. Tatsuki, Yuzu, Karin, Momo, and Rangiku."

"If, you can find them all."

"Finding them is the easy part, getting them to agree to this is another thing." She said.

Rukia sat with another drawing pad as I flipped through this one. "Rukia, when did you draw these?"

"I don't know. I suppose a while ago. Why?"

"Why were you drawing your wedding?"

"I wanted one. I had it all planned out in my mind from the time I was young, Ichigo. Something changed but I knew I wanted to married. I wanted a beautiful ceremony surrounded by friends and family. I wanted it, it makes me happy to think about it. I had dreams about it so much." She laughed. "Sometimes I think it's silly as I sit all alone some where without a boyfriend. Now it all looks less silly. What did you always think your marriage would be like?"

"I've never really thought of it. I just thought of after that. I think about having a family and being happy." She smiled.

"Tell me about it." She asked me. I didn't want to but I figured she would want to know.

"I don't know. I wanted a kid, I wanted a son. I promised to myself if I had a son I'd be a better father than my dad."

She pushed me over. "Your dad is a great father."

"He can be, sometimes. Not when he's waking you up to a kick in the face." She laughed; of course she'd find that funny. "He is. He always made sure we had food, even if Yuzu was the one cooking since she was 10. He made sure we had whatever we needed and most everything we wanted if he thought it was acceptable. Sure he said no but what parent doesn't?"

She and I talked for a while about what we saw in the future. I didn't see the wedding like she did. Now, more than I had ever pictured it in my life was Rukia in a beautiful white flowing dress walking down the aisle. She would have the largest smile I have ever seen her have and that would make anything that happened before that okay. It didn't matter that she ignored me for 10 years. I probably deserved that. All that mattered is we were happy, we would be together, safe and in love.


	29. Day 28 Chaos Ensues

**Day 28. Chaos Insues.**

"Randomness is not totally haphazard, as it is consistent in its chaos; it has negative consistency and so is predictable." –Unknown**.**

"For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of our tasks; the ultimate, the last test and proof; the work for which all other work is but preparation." –Rainer Rilke.

I was bored out of my mind. It was Friday morning so I didn't work.Instead I was facing everyone I haven't seen in a while and it was chaos. "Ready to fight?" Somehow news had leaked that Rukia was getting married to me and that meant I was fair to be hunted down by captain Kenpachi with Yachiru. "Ichi!" Yachiru yelled. I sighed. I thought I had lost them.

"Captain Kenpachi," Rukia stepped in front of me. "I am surprised you are here, I didn't invite you." She smiled uncomfortably.

"I am here to fight him."

"Actually we're planning the wedding so he can't fight right now. I assure you thought I'll bring him around sometime."

"Wedding? You're marrying him Chiki?"

"Yes, I am Yachiru." Rukia responded. Chiki was the weirdest name I had ever heard her create. It wasn't cute it was normal. I guess it made sense but it was random.

"I want to be in the wedding. Please? And Ken-chan too, of course?" I didn't like that idea at all. Rukia didn't either.

"Well I wouldn't want to separate you two with you given duties but you're of course invited." Rukia said excitedly. "You'll be informed when Ichigo and I pick a date."

"All right, see you then. Congrats Ichi and Chiki!" They walked away and seemed to disappear.

"Now back to everyone else." She said. Everyone was here, I don't know how and in such short timing she had but Rukia pulled it off.

"Alright so you all know Ichigo and I are engaged and you're going to be our groomsmen and bridesmides, respectfully. So there's a lot to get done and we need to get on it."

"When is this going on?" Hitsuguya asked.

I looked at her. "June 15th," she told them. Even though she had told Yachiru and Kenpachi that we hadn't picked a date, we had but we weren't telling everyone yet. I couldn't remember her reasoning but we weren't.

"That is not a lot of time," he added.

"It's not but a lot of it has been done already. The place is already picked out and decorations as well as cooking is already picked out. We have party favors, cake, dresses or tuxes and parties to attend to." Rukia told them.

"Yuzu is my maid of honor." Rukia told them. Rukia had contemplated it a lot but figured since Yuzu had been helping her through most of it and was closest to her it was easiest this way.

"Chad is my best man." I told them. I had picked him because he was very reliable and had always been there for me. I trusted him. The only guy I was closer to was maybe Uryuu or Renji. I hadn't talked to either in the last 10 years but I had kept in contact with Chad up until a few months ago when he moved.

Yuzu and Rukia gave directions. The girls were looking for dresses today, the guys would look at Tuxes. In a few hours we would reconviene back her to try cake samples. The girls would work on party favors. Chad and Yuzu would create the bachelor/bachelorette party. There would also be a wedding party for the both of us where we got gifts and things for our new life together.

I went to the Tux shop that she had recommended and I looked at a bunch of styles of tuxes. I finally picked a style I liked. I would be wearing all black with a white vest and tie. It was simple. They fitted me and told me they could have everything ready on that day. We sat and took turns to be fitted. The men all wore all black with aqua ties. I thought it was silly, they also had aqua ties.

"Did Rukia choose these colors?" Renji asked me.

"Yes she did, and I'm not won to tell her no. Especially since I don't have to wear it and it'll make her happy."

"It isn't a hideous color at least. It's not pink." Hitsugaya said.

"I think Ms. Rukia has picked a good color. I am sure the girls will look nice in it also." Hanataro said.

I shrugged. "I bet the girls all look hot with their dresses on." Keigo yelled. I sighed and Renji punched him.

"I would question her taste in dresses. If the wedding was not so soon I would insist that I made everything myself. What designer is she getting her dress from?" Uryuu asked me.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Show some respect for them, will you?" Renji yelled at Keigo.

"Calm down Renji," Hitsuguya said.

We were done with a ton of extra time so we wondered around the shop. Rukia didn't care where we went until then, I think she knew that there would be a lot of extra time for the guys. I didn't mind aqua. She had thought about a lot of different colors before she settled on that one. She was stuck with it now. It was a good color for everyone here, especially her.

Rukia sat about to punch every girl in here. Tatsuki sat by her not partaking in the argument. "We're not getting anywhere." Rukia complained.

"They need to stop fighting." Tatsuki added.

"How about this one Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

"This one?" Rangiku asked. Rukia flopped backwards from her spot on the ground.

"I don't care just pick one you all agree on in that color!" Rukia yelled at them.

"Alright Alright, calm down." Karin said stepping back in the store.

Everyone wanted something different.

Tatsuki and Karin had no opinion. They actually didn't want to wear a dress but they preferred something not too revealing. Rangiku wanted something strapless to show everything off. Rukia disliked that idea just for the fact she didn't want everyone to see them like that on her wedding. Yuzu liked ones that were very straight and simple. Momo went through and liked every dress in the entire store so that wasn't much help.

"How about this one?" Momo held up a beautiful dress. It was floor length, spaghetti strap with chiffon instead of silk or anything.

"I love that." Rukia said smiling. She had an opinion on that one.

"It isn't too revealing." Tatsuki added.

"I guess it's okay." Rangiku said.

"It's not bad. I could put up with it." Karin added.

"I think it's the one." Yuzu said.

"Can everyone agree?" Rukia asked. They nodded. They gave the lady their dress sizes and she found some in that area and then she took measurements. They would have another fitting later in case they changed.

"So Rukia… what does your dress look like?" Momo asked once they were out of there and heading to the cake place.

"I'm not telling or showing anyone until the day," Rukia said smiling. "I saw the dress in a store a long time ago in a shop in Inuzuri and ever since I knew that one has been the one."

"Inuzuri, really Rukia?" Momo asked. She had been raised very close to the seireitei, district 1 of the west rukongai.

"I'm sure it's a really pretty dress." Rangiku said.

"It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen to this day. I went shopping with Yuzu but none could compare."

"So you knew you weren't going to buy one?" Yuzu asked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I thought maybe I could find something else. I don't know but it's kind of part of my entire life. Looking at that dress."

"Where is the shop?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's in another country I visited once." Rukia said covering up her story forgetting there were humans here.

"Well let's get going with this cake," Karin said holding a box with all the different samples in it.

"Alright then," Rukia said pushing everyone to get moving.

Everyone met back at the location and there were small round cakes with enough that everyone got a good sized piece to taste. There were a lot of different opinions but they choose a cake that had chocolate with white icing and beautiful flowers and in different colors.

By the end of the afternoon they had gotten everything they planned to, done. Rukia and Ichigo were pushed out so they could plan the parties.

Rukia and I sat on his couch. She rested her head on my shoulder. "So… guess what Ichigo?"

"What Rukia?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She told me.

"What? Why?"

"I have to make my report. I have to do it every Saturday. Especially since it is my last in my probational first month here. It's very important."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I sighed. I never remember everything that needs to happen. The job of a shinigami is a difficult thing to do sometimes. It involves a lot of paperwork and meetings than I never had to do. Things Rukia never told me about.

"I want you to come with me. We should talk to my brother in person."

"Do we have to?"

"Ichigo! My brother is going to walk me down the aisle, he needs to be informed and told." She was insistant.

"Do I have to go?" I know she would be angry if I didn't.

"Ichigo," she was calm. "You don't have to but I'd like to. I thought you wanted to stand up for yourself. Show them who you are and that nonsense."

"Hey, it's not nonsense."

"Then prove it. What's the worst that could happen? You're my fiancé and even my brother accepts you. It's not like they're going to try and kill you." She was right but that didn't mean I wanted to do that. I wanted to relax here. It would be chaos.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Just for the day. We have to be back. It's your turn to cook dinner."

"Why isn't it ever your turn?" She asked me.

"Do you want to live?" I asked her. We laughed and continued on talking.

"Want to know something else?"

"Yeah sure," I told her.

"My home will be done tomorrow. I can move in on Sunday."

"No way!" It was unbelievable. A bunch of guys working 24 hours straight, switching shifts and it was hard to believe. I couldn't really.

"I opted for a lot of pre-made things to make it easier and faster. Walls and ceilings were pre-assembled and just need to be put up. I have to pick up some furniture after the other stuff was destroyed." She frowned, she was happy about that.

"Hey, at least you can have a house of your own now."

"Our own Ichigo," she curled up and hugged me. "My place is your place, everything we do will be together. It'll be like we're the same person. You're welcome to everything I have."

I looked at her and I thought about everything we had been through. She didn't look like the same person anymore. She had long black hair and it was curly and cute on her. There was still that bang always in her face. "that sounds good Rukia. Great really, I think I've given you everything all along."

"You really have," she nodded. I let her stay in my house, my closet, use my family's clothes and foods and sure she was thankful and kind and respectful… to them. I never thought about how things wouldn't be changing so much. Even though the house was Rukia's it didn't bother me. She didn't see it that way. It was Soul Society's anyway, the resident shinigami's of Karakura. That person just so happens to be Rukia for a while, and me by her side whenever and wherever she needs it.

Even though I wasn't excited about going tomorrow, I had to because that was my Rukia. She was my friend and companion, who knows what could happen to her? I knew enough about Soul Society not to trust them… well not all of them. They will turn on their own and they aren't careful when they pass judgments.

"So painting has to be done?"

"And moving furniture, buying furniture, buying paint, and move everything in there."

"Everything?"

"Your stuff. My stuff. I'd like even my stuff from Soul Society."

"What do you have there?"

"A lot of things Ichigo. I have pictures of my sister, my brother and I. My times that I've spent with my friends. Tons of sketch books. I have lots of things that really show me who I am. I wouldn't want to start this life without those things."

"So do you like Soul Society now?" I asked her. I could see the look in her eyes when she talked about it. It made her happy.

"It wasn't so bad. I worked up the food chain and I was respected more, even by my own brother and Renji. My brother and I did most things together and even though I wasn't highly ranked like a captain or lieutenant. I'm glad I wasn't. He respected me and treated me like an equal. He would talk to me about a thought on a particular things or even strategy with a hollow."

"You wanted your brother's respect, it makes sense." I told her.

"It does I suppose," Rukia said. "I never wanted to be ungrateful for everything he had done for me. He has protected me on many occasions in penitence for his crimes against me before. I understand his convictions laid in his promises. He promised two things that conflicted. He has given me everything, Ichigo. I wouldn't be Rukia without him."

Someone once said everything you do makes you who you are. I would like to say that we could take her brother out of the picture and she'd still be Rukia but I know she wouldn't. Her confidence was raised like her arrogance by the only ones who hold themselves with the same behavior. The Kuchiki Clan. They taught her special secrets of Soul Society, and techniques. They made sure she had the best training that they could provide. She didn't have the struggles and problems to find her strength and self that other shinigami had.

When I think about that quote I wonder who I would be had I never met Rukia. I suppose that I would have still slacked off in schools. Not because I was busy in other events but because I didn't have a reason to work hard. I suppose I would have never found out who my father really was. I wouldn't have understood about my mother's death. I would be normal. I would always see souls but maybe I would have just thought it was normal. They just disappeared without needing help to move on.

I think Yuzu and Karin wouldn't be the same. They would be more stressed and unhappy with their lives. Rukia made them lively and happy. She took the stress of and was like a big sister and mother to them. Something no one else could compare to. It broke their hearts to have her gone but she had been there for a little time and that was enough to change them.

Rukia was known by everyone. Not for her crimes against Soul Society but because of who she was. Rukia was stronger and more determined and stubborn than any other shinigami. She was adopted into the Kuchiki Family, trained by the Shibas. She was the one assigned to take care of the Arrankars, the Bounts, and all other manifestations that Soul Society didn't.

Rukia had given her life to cleaning up their messes; it wasn't hard to see that her whole life had been given to helping people. I suppose I wouldn't be Ichigo. I wouldn't be the idiot substitute shinigami that she loves if not. I guess if I ever see that Soul again. The guy with glasses, I should thank him. Had he not followed me home, as annoying as that was, and stayed in my room. She wouldn't have came for him. Sure my family would be safe. I wouldn't' have to fight hollows every day of my life but it's a sacrifice.

I died for Rukia. I'd die everyday if that's what it took to keep her safe. My mom died for me. I wish I could have died for her. Somehow dying has become an easy thing to accept because I got a second chance to live my life. I think it was because Rukia deserved her second chance. I'm not going to let anything happen to Rukia, not today, not ever.

In her book at the very beginning, on the first page was a sketch. I would say it was classic Rukia. The Rukia that I met all those years ago. It was a sketch of me and I looked like a bunny. Everything Rukia drew years ago looked like a Bunny. Under the sketch was "Ichigo Kurosaki, my friend, my love" it was everything to me. I would keep it forever.

"Ichigo, why are you ripping that sketch out?" She asked.

I stuffed it in my drawer. She tried to look at it. "You can't see it."

"It's my drawing." She said trying to push past me to get to the drawer.

"So, I'm keeping it."

"It's not yours!" She yelled.

"What happened to that 'what's mine is yours' stuff?" I asked.

"I want to see what you took from me!" She yelled. She pushed me out of the way. She pulled the drawer out and everything fell into a pile on the ground. She scrambled to the floor to look but I grabbed her.

Yuzu walked in. "Ichigo. Rukia. What are you doing?" She asked us. She reached down and picked up a picture.

"Wow Rukia, did you draw this?" She turned around so Rukia could see it even though she was pinned to the floor.

Rukia just laughed. "Yeah I did, a long long time ago."

"It's great." She said, she smiled and handed it to Rukia who managed to get her arm free and look at it. Yuzu left.

"I drew this right after I left. I was so angry at you but I knew I couldn't stay mad at you so I pulled out a sketch book and drew. After I drew it I was so angry at you because you didn't come I never touched that book again. All the drawings that are in there are very knew from this trip.

"I'm keeping this." She laughed.

"If that's what you want, it's not my best piece of work."

"Yeah but it's the most real." Rukia saw me better than anyone else. She knew me inside and out. This is how Rukia saw me and it was proof to me that she loved me, even back then. If I ever needed proof that she didn't run off for those 10 years because she hated me and didn't care. This was it. The picture told it all.

"Sit down, I'm going to make you a real piece." She pulled out her back and a set of drawing pencils from her bag. She told me to keep still and I sat in the chair by the wall for a very long time.

Rukia sat, legs curled up to her chest and pad on her lap while she had an expression that was extreme focus and determination. I couldn't help but get distracted when I watched her like that. "Stay still!" She yelled at me. I tried to focus but it was hard. "Alright… done!" I looked at the picture. It was me, it was much better than the previous in that it could be art but it wasn't how she really saw me. She saw me as a cute lovable bunny. Even though that was odd, it was true enough for her head.


	30. Day 29 Packing It All UP

**Day 29. Packing It All Up.**

"The more you love, the more you can love-and the more intensely you love. Nor is there any limit on how many you can love. If a person had time enough, he could love all of that majority who are decent and just. – Robert Heinlein

"Stop acting as if life is a rehearsal. Live this day as if it were your last. The past is over and gone. The future is not guaranteed." – Wayne Dyer

I woke up to see Rukia's face. "Come on, we have a lot to do Ichigo." I got up and grabbed a set of clothes that probably didn't even match. It wouldn't matter because I would be going to Soul Society in my shinigami robes. I got Tori ready but first stuffed him in my pocket.

She and I made sure we had everything we needed. We then took our soul candy and we went out back to open the gate and snuck out. We walked into Soul Society and I was shocked. It had changed so much. There were new more modern structures and buildings. It reminded me of the kind of style of house Rukia was living in before it was destroyed. It was bigger and more busy.

I stopped to look around but Rukia pulled me along. She had in her arms a bunch of invitations. She had labeled them so the mail service in Soul Society would deliver them. She could have hell butterflies do that but they weren't the best package delivery system, or so she said.

We arrived at the Kuchiki Manor. It looked about the same as it always had. It hadn't changed a bit. "Did something happen that all the buildings are different?"

"After the war they were rebuilt and I suggested to the other people we should be more human-like. I insisted it would make the change over easier. We even have TV now." She seemed excited about it. I didn't watch that much TV to begin with but if things were calmer then I guess the time off would not be wasted with TV.

"The interactions with Souls are much better now as a result."

I laughed. "Do they read manga too?"

"Of course!" Rukia insisted. "My brother told them I should start the modernization project. He thinks I should teach a class at the academy too. Of course I'm not going to do that now."

It was things like that made me believe that Rukia wasn't meant to be with me, that she belonged here with them. She was a Soul but then again so was I. I sometimes wondered whether I should stay too but it didn't feel right to me. I belonged on Earth, that was my home. This was hers.

I followed her down a series of hallways; it was more complicated than trying to find a class at college. At least the doors were labeled in college. How was I supposed to find anything here? Rukia stopped at a door and knocked. "Brother, Ichigo and I are here to talk to you."

The door slid open quickly, as if he expected us. He might have. I wonder who told him. Yachiru and Kenpachi might have. "Please, sit." We sat down on the cushions he had laid out in front of his table. The table was traditional so it was sitting very close to the ground, you couldn't use a chair with it, cushions were necessary.

"Long time no see, Nii-san." Rukia said this smiling bright even though she was joking.

"It has been much too long." I didn't know if he was joking. He probably missed having her around like he did for 10 years.

"It has, I am here to make a report to my captain. He however does not expect me for some time."

"That does not concern me, what does is why you are here. Why you are in my home and office?"

"I am here because…" Rukia looked at me. Now I figured I was doomed. I should have asked his permission to marry her. What was I thinking? I should just kill myself, it would be easier way to go. Rukia nudged me with her elbow. I sighed.

"I asked Rukia to marry me and she has agreed. We will be getting married on June 15."

"I see, then congrats are in order." He smiled.

I blinked a few times and pinched my leg. No way he was taking this so easily… what was going on? "Nii-san, I would like you to walk me down the aisle."

"That seems appropriate as you do not have a father." He stated. She smiled wide and happily at this.

"Thank you Nii-san," I hadn't seen her so happy. He nodded.

"Is that everything?"

"Rehersal is the 14th and dinner is after that, it's a formal dinner with everyone who will be part of the wedding." He nodded understanding the significance of his presence this day. "I will also be back up the remainder of my things to move into the house. It should be ready soon. You are welcome to visit any time, at your own convenience of course." She smiled.

"Very well then Rukia."

"See you then Nii-san. Bye!" They hugged which I was surprised. Then she and I got up and were leaving.

"Also, for other important events, I should be told before the public." She and I stopped in my tracks.

"Of course Nii-san, my apologies." Rukia told him. He nodded I could see as we left. She went down another hall, made a right, then went up a flight of stairs, turned right, then right to the last door and she opened it. Her room was huge.

I don't know how she could adjust to living in my closet after being in something like this. There was a huge bed with tons of pillows and blankets on the far wall of the room. There were huge door-sized windows that probably slid open to lead to a balcony. She had two sofas on the two walls adjacent to us. There was a large door on the wall to my left. I could only guess it was a huge closet. There was now a huge stand with a huge TV on her right wall with the other sofa.

"There isn't' much to pack up, Ichigo. Clothing and some things from my life in Soul Society is about it." I nodded as she went to the door and opened it. I followed her. The closet was the size of my room. I was shocked. There were tons of dressors in the room on all the walls and clothes hanging on the racks. It looked like a lot was missing, a large amount appeared to be normal shinigami robes. She pulled out a large bag and began picking and choosing things to take. She filled it up easily, closed it and got another bag. She filled another and then went through her drawers. She pulled out what looked to be drawing pads, there were some small boxes and books. She tucked them all in a suitcase and looked at me. "That's everything."

I saw another door in the closet which seemed to lead into a bathroom. I've never heard of a bathroom in a closet, it was rather odd I thought. I peeked in and everything looked great. The bathroom too, was huge and well kept like everything else.

"You're not taking anything else?" I thought about all the

"Why would I? That's not mine, it's theirs. This stuff is mine. Besides, I'll have plenty of stuff at the new house already picked out." She told me. She grabbed the suitcase and I grabbed the other two bags before she could. We headed out after making two many turns for me to pay attention. Then we walked around until we were at the gates. She set down the suitcase and looked at me.

"I'll stay here and behave, promise." I told her. I sat down leaning against a fence that was nearby.

I was surprised that I wasn't bothered by anyone. She came out a while later and sat next to me. "So what are you thinking now?"

"How could you live in a closet after that?"

"Easy, I didn't have a choice. They didn't think shinigami should stay in the human world and I couldn't make it out. I needed somewhere. You do things out of necessity."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was unnecessary, who cares what I came from. I didn't come from that even. That's what I was brought into. I was too old to care and be changed by all the fancies of that life anyway. I was too busy being a shinigami to care. It's nice, that's easy to admit. It's really over the top."

I looked at Rukia and I wondered sometimes who she was and what made her like that. "Show me where you grew up."

"You've been there before. Rukon district. It's near the Shiba's. I should visit while I'm here. I didn't think to the other times." I shrugged. "Well they'll be coming to the wedding, perhaps another time." We left the Seireitei and walked into the forest. She had left the bags in a room of her squad. She felt they were safe, no one would touch her stuff.

She led me and we ran through the forest with all our speed for a very very long time. It was a while until she stopped. "Where is this?"

"This is a place I never thought I would return to again. District 78 of South Rukongai. It is called the Southern Alley of Flowing Spirits. Renji and I met here and grew here as children, watching as souls came and went, dying from lack of water or nerishment. It was our spiritual energy that kept us sustained. We needed more but we were strong enough to fight and get it. Others failed. The more spiritual energy you have, the more you desire food and become more human. I believe that's why you can sustain such a normal life. You have so much that you are practically human." She smiled.

"So we are 78 miles from Seireitei?" She nodded.

"You don't get much worst than this. Each district past the Seireitei gets worst than the last. If you go very far out then you will die very fast and very painfully. Every day is a struggle and it is the reason why my sister left me. She could hardly care for herself, a small child is so much of a risk."

I pushed a tree. It hurt but everytime she mentioned her sister I wanted to punch someone. How could see leave a child to fend for herself. Especially if it was such a rough and difficult path. "I can't believe…" Rukia took my hand and healed it.

"I forgave her, so should you. I don't blame her. She found love and happiness. I would have left her…"

"You wouldn't unless you knew she would be alright. Happy, healthy, well taken care of."

"She was ill, Ichigo. She was struggling for her own life. She was lucky she found Nii-san. No, I wouldn't have abandoned her for just any reason. I would have made sure she had people to take care of her and I would have taken her as close to the seireitei as possible to make sure she was safe."

"I am leaving many people behind to go to the Human World Ichigo. It is alright that she left me behind. She knew that I would be able to take care of myself, make friends. She knew that she shouldn't worry. She died in piece knowing I would be okay but wanting to be sure. She struggled until she couldn't walk or move trying to find me. She knew I was alive and well. I have no grudges against her."

Rukia was selfish but she was smart. Maybe wise was better. Rukia had been alive and seen a lot in those years. She was not weak and she had survived. She deserved everything and more. I was nothing compared to her. I was just some substitute, she had made me who I was. Without her I wouldn't be nearly as strong. I wouldn't be a shinigami at all.

She walked me through the down. She pointed out place. She walked into a small cut through street, it might be considered to some an alley. "This is where I met Renji. He and a bunch of kids were stealing clean fresh water to stay alive. The water here is contaminated…"

"What happened to them?"

"They died over time. To many different causes. Some fell ill to disease. Others because they couldn't get food. Renji and I did some much for them but it wasn't enough sometimes. We had to look out for ourselves." She was angry at herself that she had been there and yet they had still died.

"I know you tried Rukia, I know." She nodded, I thought she was going to cry but she continued to walk.

"This is the world place to be raised and grow. I stole for food and clean water every day Ichigo. The place was a few merchants trying to make big bucks from the people who had nothing. No one had money to live or afford those things. It was over run by thieves and murders. The worst kind of people. What good can come out of here I wondered for so long?" She stopped to look up and the sky. "Renji and I joined the academy because we wanted something better. We wanted justice, peace and life. You can't call what they do here life."

She instructed me to stay here. She had one thing she wanted to do. She went into a store and came out with a large box. "Alright, let's go."

"What do you have there?"

"My wedding dress,"

"You're getting it here."

"When you grow up in a place like this and see things like I saw you have dreams of something better. I saw that wedding store every day of my life as I ran from the merchants. I would sit some nights and think about how great it would be to have the money to buy something so beautiful and nice. The dress I picked was in that window for years. No one would steal it because no one got married. They weren't that kind of people." Rukia laughed, but it was a sad toned laugh.

"Do you consider yourself one of them?"

"Deep inside I know I am, I might bear the Kuchiki name but my sister and I were brought here when we passed over. What does that say about who we are, Ichigo? This is where I belong, who I am? That room and that place, those things… they were never mine to begin with."

She and I returned back to the Seireitei as fast as she could go. She was running, as if in terror and fear of the place. She didn't want to ever see it again. She wanted to hide that part of herself from the world, and from herself. She didn't want to face what that meant. She was a complicated person.

We grabbed her things and then we left. She walked to my house and put the things carefully on the ground. She then began to throw the clothes that she was keeping in my closet into another bag. I figure she would straighten them up once she was home.

"Is the house ready?" She nodded.

We walked down the property but it looked completely different. It was exactly as Rukia had drawn it. She could be an architect if she wanted to. I had never seen a place so amazing. It reminded me of pictures from a history book of Rome or Italy or Greece. I walked in and everything was empty. There was furniture in there but it was still wrapped and had labels and price tags on it. They hadn't bothered. The outside was complete but the inside needed work.

She walked into a bedroom and she pulled out sheets from her suitcase. She started to make the bed. I watched her, not knowing what to do. There was a silence between us, it was uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better.

"You're better than that." I told her. "You didn't belong there and your sister is proof of that. She was from there too but she was brought into the Kuchiki family. They learned to accept her. They brought you in and now you're family. You did what you had to survive, just like now."

"Ichigo…"

"I don't know what's wrong with you but it doesn't matter. You are Rukia Kuchiki. I love you. You and I have protected so many people and saved so many lives that you couldn't have belonged there. I know you Rukia. You are kind and caring. You did everything to help them. That's why you were there, you were there for those souls who needed your help. Just like you are now. Nothing has changed, that's why you were there. You were their comfort, their protector, their guidance when all seemed dead. So cheer up."

Rukia smiled and laughed, this time with her heart into it. She hugged me, her head burried in my chest. "Thanks Ichigo, I can almost believe that."

"You should because it's the truth. They needed you, that's why you were there. Souls need you now, that's why you're here. I need you too. I need you a lot." I held her and I didn't let go of her.

Rukia had been there for me when I needed it. I didn't like to think of fate at all. I figured that whatever happens happens. Rukia would do whatever she could wherever she could. It was chance that it all happened like it did. I can only be happy and thankful that it did.

"Now, let's get everything going!" Rukia and I moved the furniture into place. There were boxes in an empty room of things that she had bought, rugs, sheets, towels and all those kinds of things. She went to her kitchen to look at her new appliances and even a set of dishes and utensils.

"Everything's perfect." She said after we were done. The walls needed to be painted and they could use a touch more of the stylistic skills of Rukia but it was all that we could do today.

I went into the room that Rukia claimed was mine. Eventually I would just stay in her room with her, it was the master and she had decorated it to match our personalities. For appearances and for the time being, I had my own room. I came back in her room and I saw Rukia. She was sitting her legs curled up into her chest with a drawing pad.

Her face was determined like it had been when she was drawing me. It was focused on what she was looking at. Her fingers ran on the paper. She looked up and smiled. "You should see this. Nii-san gave this to me when I moved in with him."

She put it on my lap. I opened to the first page. It was a small child. "That's me Ichigo, my sister drew these things. She made that so that she could show it to people to ask if they had seen me. It's unbelievable to think that she couldn't find me. How hard could it be?" I didn't know much and I couldn't piece everything together so I simply shrugged.

In the book were many different images. Some were of Byakuya, he was much younger. There was what was a self-portrait of Rukia's sister and many other things. "Byakuya said that she was a great artist, that's how he learned. He got her to take lessons when they first got married before she fell ill."

Rukia told me stories about her sister and her brother. I think while she had been there she made the connection with Byakuya. I think they had found an understanding with one another. They knew who they were and they had that respect. I was happy for her. I had her now, not Byakuya. What could I be jealous of? I wished that I would have been with her but it's over and I have her for now and the future. That's better than the past.


	31. Day 30 Moving Out

**Day 30. Moving Out.**

"Only a life lived for others is a life worth while." – Albert Einstein

"See how nature - trees, flowers, grass - grows in silence; see the stars, the moon and the sun, how they move in silence...we need silence to be able to touch souls." – Mother Teresa

Rukia laughed as I chased after her around the house. She dashed out the back door and scurried up a tree like a squirrel. "Rukia, get down from there!" I yelled at her.

I looked up to see her. She was staring off into space. Her eyes closed and she looked so peaceful. I as quietly as I could climbed up the tree and sat beside her. She jumped when I put my hand on her back.

"What you thinking about?"

"Everything… sometimes I like to come up here and think." She smiled with a mischievous smirk.

"It's nice." I responded. Then she pushed me from the tree. I grabbed her leg on the way down. She landed on top of me and because I was tall it was not so far big of a fall I was fine. Her landing on me hurt the most.

"Ichigo!" She yelled at me. She got up and brushed herself off. "Why'd you push me out of the tree?" She asked.

"Push you out of a tree? Push you out of tree?" I broke out into laughter and she tackled me to the ground.

"Let's go inside and eat, my treat." Rukia said skipping joyfully into the house. I followed quickly after her. She went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Dinner we were inviting my dad and Yuzu over. She was excited to show off the house. She had been decorating all morning, they should admire the detail and work she put into it.

She made me rice and chicken. She sat down while it finished cooking. She sat down and rested her head on my shoulder. "So are you excited for the wedding?"

"Yes, of course Ichigo!" She jumped up and got everything off the stove. She and I ate talking and laughing together. "So what do we do until your family comes over?"

"I don't know." She sorted through the drawers and cabinets.

"We have to go shopping. What's your favorite meal?" I shrugged; I really didn't have a favorite meal.

She then proceeded to pull me down to the grocery store around the corner. She picked up a basket and loaded all sorts of things into it. She then went to check-out. She walked home. I carried the blue bags and in my other hand was hers. She skipped along happily.

Rukia and I sat down and watched TV. She curled up with me and an hour before they were schedule to come, she started to cook. I answered the door to see Yuzu. She hugged me. "Ichigo! I missed you so much."

"Hey Ichigo," Karin said giving a small wave.

"Ichigo, my boy, how are things?" Dad said smacking me on the back, nicely.

"Good Dad, I saw you yesterday for my shift." I had traded shifts with him so I could spend the morning with Rukia and help move her stuff. He let me slide with things like that.

"Ichigo, can't you move back? I miss you." Yuzu begged.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm staying with Rukia because I'm going to marry her." She nodded and hugged me again.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin, Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia greeted.

"No Mr. Kurosaki here, Rukia. Call me Dad." Rukia laughed.

"Alright Dad," she said it happily. She seemed excited that she could call him that.

Karin sat down at the table. So did Mr. Kurosaki. Yuzu had joined Rukia in the kitchen. I didn't see what they were doing but they heard me. "Rukia, I'm glad that you are Ichigo are going to be married and everything but I don't want him to go."

Rukia looked at Yuzu. Yuzu wasn't little compared to Rukia anymore. "I know Yuzu, but it's not like he's leaving. You'll see him at work, and you're always welcome here. Anytime you want. You can even have a key."

"Thank you Rukia," Yuzu said.

"Thanks for everything," Rukia said. "Now let's serve the food." They came into the dinning room where I had sat down at the table. Rukia and Yuzu set everything down and then Rukia sat beside me.

"Wow, everything looks good." Dad told her.

"Thanks, it's nothing much. Just my normal cooking skills."

"I'll miss you helping out Rukia." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, not having you around Rukia is going to be odd." What? Why didn't they miss me? I was their brother. I looked at Rukia, she was laughing.

"What's up Rukia?" I asked her.

"I think it's funny that you're not more upset about Ichigo moving out."

"Who cares about him? He never did anything anyway." Karin commended.

"Karin!" yuzu said. She jumped up and hugged me from behind. "I'll miss you too Ichigo! Visit often, will you?" Rukia broke out into laughter and fell off her seat onto the floor.

Everyone else began to laugh too. "I'll be there working and we can even have breakfast and dinner anytime you want Yuzu?"

"Like I told you Yuzu, you're always welcome here." Rukia told her. She looked at my dad and Karin. "You guys too." She set a key in front of them both.

"Hey… where's mine?" I asked her. She shrugged but then her fascade broke, a smile replacing it. She put a fist up, palm down and dropped the key on my lap. "Good," I said tucking it in my pocket.

"So what are your plans after the wedding?" Karin asked.

I looked at Rukia who shrugged. "We really don't have any… I suppose we should have some sort of thing…" I said trying to avoid thinking about things like that. My face was really red. Rukia was simply confused, so innocent.

"I want grandkids so I'm paying for it." Dad said, his arms crossed. His face serious and not to be argued with.

"Well then…"

"Thank you… Dad," Rukia's geniune happiness shone through her smile.

"You're very welcome, Rukia." He looked at me.

"Yeah, thanks Dad." I told him. I didn't have any clue what we would do.

"Well I'm going to do the dishes," Rukia announced after we had eaten. "You guys are welcome to go into the living room and watch TV. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll help you Rukia." Karin said getting up and gathering dishes. I think it was the first time that she had volunteered to help Rukia… ever. Rukia smiled at her and they went into the kitchen.

I stayed by the door. Yuzu and dad weren't paying attention to me, they were looking through Rukia's video and CD collection she had brought from her room in the Kuchiki manor. "Thanks for helping, Karin. There's the dishwasher." Rukia told her.

"You're welcome… Rukia?"

"Yeah Karin?"

"You love my brother… right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He disappears a lot and you know where he goes… don't you? I've seen you disappear like him. That's where you were for so long, right?" I managed to peak around the door to see them without them seeing me. Rukia stood next to her. Rukia was quite small compared to Karin also.

"I do and don't worry. I should tell you but it's not important. I'm here for now and I'll have to go there on occasion but we'll be back and if you need me, then here." Rukia handed her a piece of paper. "It's my number. I'll always answer." I sighed, Rukia never gave me her number. "We're safe and I'll care of your brother. Don't worry so much."

Although my sisters were older they still cared about me and worried for me. "You won't leave him again?" She asked.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. It has always been my fault that I left and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you, to your sister and father, and to most to your brother. Ichigo means more to me than anything, even my own life. I'd die to protect him. I'm sorry I hurt him like that. I was stupid to think that it wouldn't matter if I walked out like that… it did to so many people. For that I am also sorry, for my stupidity."

"Don't hurt my brother again Rukia."

"I promise." Rukia's tone was unmistakable. It was sad and desperate. She was sorry, that too was unmistakable. She was upset over what she had done. But there was another tone, it was determined and serious.

"Good," Karin smiled and they hugged. They finished loading the dishwasher and came through the door. I went to the bathroom and came out a bit later and joined Rukia on the couch that Yuzu and Dad hadn't preoccupied. Karin sat in another chair.

"How about a tour of the place?" Rukia asked everyone. "Then a movie?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu said excited. Everyone agreed. She walked us through the house. It was two floors. There was a bathroom upstairs and 3 bedrooms. There was a master and another bathroom down here. The master was attached to Rukia's room.

After the tour we all went back to the living room and watched "Hot Fuzz". No one saw it before but we heard this one was good. Rukia had picked it up from a movie store a few days ago. She said it was a Brittish movie about the police which they called 'the fuzz'. I didn't know why.

After it was open they all went home. Karin had to get back to school for her classes tomorrow. Yuzu, Dad and I all started at 7 tomorrow so they wanted to get a good night's sleep. Rukia and I stood outside waving good-bye as they walked down the street. They didn't bother to drive and it wasn't too dark. I didn't think they would be harmed. Rukia lived in a safe part of town.

We sat in chairs in the living room and it was quiet for a while. It was restful. "So… that was fun." Rukia commented breaking the silence.

"It was, we'll have to do that a lot you know."

"I know, and I'm glad. I love your family Ichigo. I always have and will." She had another one of those bright genuine smiles on her face. "I love to cook for them too, they're always so nice and happy. It's nice to talk with them too."

"Yeah, it is." I said. Then I remembered what dad had mentioned. "So… what are we going to do after the wedding?"

"I don't know. What do people do after the wedding? I didn't exactly get that but your dad's paying for it apparently." I nodded. I thought about people and what they would do after their wedding. "ichigo." "ICHIGO!" She yelled and I looked at her.

"What Rukia?"

"Well what do they normally do?" She asked.

"They go on a honeymoon." I said and then looked away. I couldn't imagine us on a honeymoon, it was odd.

"A Honeymoon?" Rukia seemed to be trying to remember if she had ever heard of it. "What goes on?"

"Um… the couple goes to a place and they have a vacation."

"That sounds fun!" She said with excitement.

Sometimes I wish she knew more about society. "That's not the only thing. Usually it's when a couple does other things." I had to tell her. I couldn't let her go on thinking that was the only thing.

"Oh…" Rukia was stopped in her excitement. She started to blush. "Like what?" She asked, still having not figured it out.

I sighed. "Well Rukia, like my dad mentioned. He can have grandkids." Her face was in shock. "Yeah, that's what he wants and that's what happens."

"Is that what you want?"

"What? No? Yes? I don't know!" I yelled battling my own argument.

"So where do you want to go?" She asked, knowing that my head was in chaos.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I asked first Ichigo."

"I don't know…"

"Paris, I heard that it was the most amazing city. It's one of the most romantic cities I've read. I mean if we're going to be doing that we might as well pick a nice place." I was shocked at her. "What?"

It was uncomfortable to think about it. "Wherever you want, Rukia." I said sighing. She talked on and on about and I was just thinking about how it would be. Rukia and I in Paris being together like that.

Rukia and I stopped talking for a while. She hopped on a computer that she had bought to research places. I sat thinking about everything. Eventually she stood up. "I'm going to bed, Ichigo. Are you coming?"

"What?" I asked her.

"To bed? It's getting late and you have work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah…" I looked at Rukia. She was happy and beautiful. "Rukia… do you want kids?"

"Yes, of course. I hope they turn out like you, Yuzu and Karin too. You guys are just great." She smiled and walked into her bedroom. That was the last she said.

I had to laugh at her. She wanted our family to end up like mine had. I guess we had a good family. I could only hope our family was happy and joyful like my life had been. The only thing was my kid weren't going to loose their mother. I would die before I let that happen.

I went to bed, changing into pajamas. I went into the bed. It was huge compared to the one I was used to. I stretched out on the middle of the right-most half. I closed my eyes but then the door was opened. Rukia was standing there in a white gown.

She didn't say anything but walked in and crawled in behind me. She curled up. "What's up Rukia?"

"I want to be with you all I can." I thought back to what she was saying to Karin. It was a soft whisper but I understood.

"Alright, just don't keep me up."

"I won't, now go to sleep." She was facing the opposite direction now, having just flipped over.

We were back to back for a while before I flipped to face her. I pulled her toward me so she was pressed up against me and wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes. "Ichigo…" I opened them.

"Yes Rukia?" I asked her.

"I love you and I'm sorry…"

"I know you are Rukia. You didn't mean to. I believe that you didn't mean to go. I'm pretending that never happened. I'm just enjoying the last 30 days. It's been the best in my life. I'm sure the future is going to be much better."

"I'm glad that I'm not going back to Soul Society. Sure it's better there but it doesn't compare to here, to this especially." She sighed peacefully. "I love you and I'm glad I'm back. This is best mission I've ever had."

"I'm sure it is. It is for me too. That hollow is the best thing that ever happened to me, I only wish that you could have just come back without all of the fighting." She nodded her head.

"I'm glad I'm back Ichigo. These have the best 30 days of my life. I love you. Goodnight."

"Night Rukia." I told her and I closed my eyes and it was so peaceful that I drifted off to sleep with dreams of the future.


	32. Epi

**Epilogue**

I woke up and looked over at Rukia. She was sprawled out on the bed. We had been married for three years now. She wasn't sleeping a lot anymore. She was 6 months pregnant. You could tell too. She had told her brother. They were having a baby shower for her today.

"Yo Rukia, wake up!" I yelled at her. She rolled over and curled up in the blankets. Normally she was always excited, ready to just spring out of bed and do everything. "Come on Rukia, the party is today."

"Alright…" she mumbled attempting to sit up but she was having problems. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hopped off. "Morning Ichigo," she kissed me on the cheek and went into the bathroom.

It was rare that I got up before her but things changed when she was pregnant. She didn't yell or get angry, she just got upset and ignored me. She refused to fight with me. She was very happy about being pregnant.

We went downstairs and she went to the kitchen. She started making breakfast. She made waffles and bacon. She set them out in front of me and herself. She was eating a lot more, it almost rivaled how much I ate. She was still cooking although she did less cleaning. I couldn't cook but I could clean so it worked out well.

"So when's the party again, Rukia?"

"At 12, they'll be lunch served. Dinner is back here. Yuzu and Karin are helping me cook."

"That sounds good, gives you a break from cooking." I told her, smiling.

There was a knock on the door but before I could get to the door it was unlocked and opened. I saw Yuzu. Only my family had a key to the house, Rukia thought they deserved to come to our home anytime they wanted. I didn't mind, they always knocked first and they visited reasonably, not too often or at off hours. Most of the time they even called, I expected her now.

"Hi Ichigo! Hi Rukia!" She greeted.

"How are you Yuzu?"

"Good, Jinu and I are still planning the wedding all the time but today is your day." Yuzu said.

Yuzu had met a guy named Jinu Aiko who was a journalist in Tokyo. They had met through Karin who was acting as a lawyer for his friend. He was a witness at the trial. Karin fell for the man who was being sued, Naki Mineke.

Yuzu met him a little over a year ago and they dated for the last year, she's only recently engaged. Yuzu and him will be married in another 5 months. They work the same hours, thanks to the nice flexibility dad has given us. I used the flexibility to be able to check on Rukia every few hours. I didn't like to leave her at home all day. She got bored and sometimes she would wonder off.

Karin met Naki a year in a half ago. They started dating a few months after that. They really like each other. I don't know if they're going to get engaged anytime soon. They're enjoying dating and very comfortable with each other. Naki is a police officer. He has a lot of hours but Karin is head of her department and so she is busy also. Somehow they always make time for one another.

She was especially bored since the hollow count was decreasing. She couldn't even fight them anymore. She had a hard time running as it is and I didn't even encourage that. She did normal amounts of exercise to keep up her strength but nothing special. I didn't want her to have to fight hollows so if something came up, I would go after it for her. I was acting as her substitute… again.

Also, she couldn't leave her body while she was pregnant. Urahara hadn't recommended it. He said that as long as another soul replaced it, it would be alright but it could be dangerous. I didn't want to put her at risk at all so I just told her not too. She was surprisingly accepting of this. I think it was because she wanted the kid the same so she didn't want to harm it.

The party was going to be at Yuzu's new house. She was coming over to take us there. It was a long walk so she wanted to drive us. We would have everyone else there already. "Karin is setting up there with Dad. I already did all the cooking." Yuzu said. "So how has your morning been?" She asked us.

"Good, I just got Rukia up and she made breakfast." I told her.

"You made her cook. Why kind of husband are you Ichigo?" She asked shaking her head at me.

"It's alright; it gives me something to do." Rukia told her. "I need to do something around here."

"Well we have to go anyway, even if we're going to be early. There's no harm in that."

Rukia and I climbed in the back of Yuzu's car. Neither Rukia nor I bothered with cars. If we absolutely had to, we could rent a car to take trips, or a taxi. Rukia didn't mind walking, that's what we did. She was used to it as that was the way that she got around in Soul Society, they didn't get cars.

We arrived there and no one was there except Juni, Dad, Karin and Naki. "Hey guys!" Yuzu greated as she walked in.

Naki was a guy about 23. He had messy short black hair and brown eyes. He was taller than Yuzu, shorter than me. He was tan and had a friendly, excited disposition. Juni was the same age, as tall as I was but he had hair the same color as Yuzu's. His eyes were blue.

Dad was the same. He didn't look like he was aging at all. He was as enthusiastic as ever. He was starting to slow down his work, working very little to none at all. He took his old clients but most of his newer clients still let me work with them. Dad let me work longer shifts but still did some procedures as some didn't accept me.

Guest started arriving and Rukia put on her act. She was always good at it. I always saw through the fakes smiles to what was really going on. I figured other people would see it but if they did, they never said anything. Renji did. He put on the same fake smiles. I think it was a true shinigami thing. No matter what it was, they smiled through it. Today was one of those times. The pregnancy was really taking its toll and Rukia and I was worried. She didn't like it that I worried, I was supposedly to be the laid-back one she said.

Hinamori was the first one to arrive, with Hitsugaya in tow. She presented a large blue box to Rukia which Yuzu took over to the pile. I didn't get Rukia anything but now I'm reconsidering that option. What should I get her? I needed to go and grab something. I walked over to Yuzu. "I'll be back soon." I mumbled to as I ran out. Rukia didn't notice it seemed, but more than anything she was playing the happy mother role.

I ran down the street and wondered the streets. I didn't know what I should get her. I had bought Rukia a lot of things over the year but nothing like this. I looked at my watch; Dad had forced me to wear one all the time. I had a few minutes before the party officially begun.

The streets were busy and I ran into a store and into the baby department. I couldn't find anything that Rukia would appreciate. Then I saw it. Well it wasn't what I wanted to buy her but it was close. I ran out of the store and down the street. I quickly bought a few things and then returned.

"Ichi!" I turned around to see Yachiru. She smiled at me. I wondered if she was always happy or if she was always faking but the wide happy smile always, despite all circumstances made me wonder now.

"What's up Yachiru?"

"Kenny wants to fight you." I nodded. I had only fought him 12 times in the last 4 years; it was becoming a regular thing. Rukia was very unhappy about it as we fought with everything we had. I didn't like it but it sure did keep my skills at peek condition. It had been a few months now but ever since Rukia has been pregnant, I hadn't. I had to be there for her. I couldn't risk being hospitalized for days, she needed me.

"I'm busy Yachiru but we will." She shrugged and I knew that she would tell him. She was a regular face to visit Rukia and became more independent of Kenpachi. Kenpachi remained the same; strong, angry and a little scary… even to me.

Orihime had appeared into our lives. She had married Uuyuu. They had a daughter who was a few months old now. Uuyuu walked in to the clinic one day and asked if I could check on his wife. I said, sure why not even though I was never comfortable around him. He wasn't as possessive as I would have been. When Orihime walked in I was shocked. She wanted a blood test to confirm, some medicine to help her through it and keep her healthy. Ever since we've began to glow close.

Rukia, she was something. I told her about it. Rukia went to the file office and immediately showed up to Orihime's house bearing gifts and they were closer than ever. Rukia was forgiving, kind to everyone despite their mistakes. Her brother was here. He looked the same but a few years in the real world were nothing in Soul Society.

Hinamori wanted to marry Hitsugaya but Rukia didn't think that would happen. Hitsugaya for sure loved her but marriage wasn't a concept that was in soul society. It was just a long term relationship. Hinamori wanted a wedding and everything. I mean when your best friend gets everything you feel jealous but she also understood the meaning behind it. She wanted that for herself. Rukia had asked me to talk to Hitsugaya. I think Rukia was tired of seeing Hinamori upset. Hinamori had been through a lot and deserved better.

"Alright everyone," Karin said getting everyone quiet. "We're going to start eating." Rukia started out the line, I was carrying her. I wouldn't eat until later on because there was a lot going on but she needed to eat. Rukia sat down in a seat and managed to eat and talk to everyone.

Matsumoto was here, she had some kind of thing going with Izumi. I didn't ask because I didn't want to know. He wasn't hear, most everyone here were women but a few guys were. Mainly relatives or Rukia's closest friends like Renji.

Renji was a captain and things were normal with him. He visited often, more normal than any other captain has to earth. He sent messages to Rukia and she replied. I think it was a brother-sister kind of thing now. I wasn't jealous, I knew she was mine and wouldn't leave me. She had left too many times before for me to let her go.

My dad knew if it was a girl or a boy. I did too after the ultrasound, it's kind of hard not to. Rukia knows too I believe but we're not telling anyone. I think the fact that we aren't officially finding out makes everyone curious which is interesting.

"Okay, now presents. Mine first!" Yuzu yelled. Rukia laughed, gave a small smile. That was genuine. I could tell by if the rest of her face was smiling. Rukia's true smiles were small and quick, and they lit up the rest of her face. Gentle on her features.

Yuzu got us a stroller and a crib. I was thankful because I had no doubts with all the running around that Rukia and I do that Rukia would make me carry the kid. I didn't want to risk dropping the kid, I wasn't as graceful as Rukia. "Thanks Yuzu, seriously." I said laughing.

"You're welcome Nii-san, Rukia!" She hugged us both. She was glad we liked it. She knew how we liked to just walk around and do things, we were always on our feet and this would help.

"Mine next I suppose," Karin said pushing another box at us. It was a swing-type bed and a high-chair. "You like it?" It was green and matched our kitchen.

"Of course we do." Rukia said smiling.

"So why two beds?" I asked.

"I figured one to keep at work." Yuzu said smiling. "I mean Rukia's there a lot anyway and that way she can still be nearby and you can check on it."

"Thanks Yuzu, that's really smart." I told her.

"I know, Karin talked about it a lot and thought it was a great idea." Yuzu said, Karin nodded. Those two were definitely twins, always working and sharing each other's credit and projects.

Yuzu then proceeded to hand us random gifts. The next one was from dad. The box was huge. Rukia was shocked and it was probably 4 x 4 x 4 feet. She could barely look into the box and everyone laughed at her. She took it nicely which I was surprised because normally she goes off on everyone and anyone. She smirked evily and looked at me.

I wondered over the box and looked in. It was full of sponge pads and things. I looked at my dad. "Your mom did it for our house so you wouldn't hurt yourself on everything or that I wouldn't drop you." With that Rukia fell back on her butt and then just kept laughing.

"Thanks Dad," I mumbled.

Rukia's brother got us lots of diapers and bottles and things like that. I don't know how'd he know this kind of stuff but I was thankful. That was definitely must-haves. He also got bags so we could have all that stuff with us and be prepared.

Everyone else got us a lot of different things. Little toys and at the end was my gift. Yuzu knew I got it but preteneded she didn't when she handed it to Rukia. Rukia opened the rather normal sized box. The look on her face though was priceless.

Rukia had kept away from all things chappy since we've been together. I got the kid and Rukia matching chappy sleep suits. I couldn't resist. I also got the kid a little chappy stuffed animal. I had told everyone not to get Chappy stuff a long time ago and they did. But I knew that she deserved some stuff, and it made her so happy.

She looked at me and smiled. She stood up and hugged me. I think the fact that my wife and kid will both probably be chappy freaks is okay because they're going to be beautiful, smart and happy. It's okay in the end. I don't mind that much anyway. At least Rukia's drawing skills have improved.

Renji had got her a camera. That way everything could be photographed and kept in books for the future. I thought that was a great present. Rukia seemed excited about the prospect and took probably 400 pictures in the first hour. Renji said the camera card held 3000, I was shocked because that wasn't normal. He said knowing Rukia, of course it wasn't a normal camera he got.

Rukia and I had had so much fun and it was great to see everyone but at the end of the night I pulled Hitsugaya aside. "Marry Hinamori will you?" I said in an exhausted tone. It had been a crazy day. Rukia had everyone playing silly games pushed on us by Yuzu.

"No,"

"Why not? Do you have any real reason?"

"No,"

"Then do it. Not for you or because I said. Because it will make her happy. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot."

"Than do it."

"I don't know how." He mumbled. I sighed.

"Get a nice ring, or better yet just ask her and take her to pick out her own later. Get on your knee or knees and say 'Marry me?' Or more politely 'Will you marry me?' Hinamori wants that and Rukia wanted me to tell you that so just do it. So we all can see Hinamori happy." He nodded.

We walked inside and he walked right up to her and got down on both his knees pulled out a ring and said, "Momo Hinamori, will you marry me?" She nodded, unable to speak an hugged him. I wonder how long he had been planning this or did he just need someone to tell him that. I didn't know but the fact he already had a ring made me feel stupid.

Rukia walked up to me. "Where'd he get the ring from?"

"I don't think he needed help." I told her. "He was just waiting for the right time."

"And this is it? If I was Hinamori I would have hit him for doing it here in front of everyone." I laughed and smiled thinking about hwo I had asked her. It was personal and meaningful. I think this could be in it's own way. I think knowing how everyone knew this meant to her she was happy to have everyone see and know. I think this is what she wanted.

Rukia and Hinamori kept talking and the other guests disapeared until it was just Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and I. Their boyfriends had gone home too. They had eaten too much baby food I think.

Yuzu packed up all the stuff and took us home. We put it in the baby's room. I was excited for the kid.

"Masaki Hisana Kurosaki," Rukia said. We had decided on it long ago before we even knew weither it was a boy or a girl. That was our choice for a girl. If it was boy she wanted to name it after me and her brother. I didn't want our kid named after either of us so I was glad it was going to be a girl.

Rukia curled up beside me and fell asleep quickly. She was probably exhausted for the day. I didn't blame her. A lot had happened today and a lot was yet to come.

Masaki Hisana Kurosaki was born on June 9th at 9am. It was odd because that was my mother's birthday. She was 5 pounds and was 16 inches long. I didn't think she was going to be as short as Rukia, more average. She had little orange hairs like mine, and my eyes. She giggled and made little sounds that made me think of Rukia. She loved everyone to hold her, she didn't care who. She was kind of quiet but smiled a lot. Her smile was so Rukia. I loved that little girl. I had padded the house after while in the hospital sitting in the chair I nearly dropped Masaki.

Everyone was there and Rukia slept all the time afterward. She had stayed awake a few hours after Masaki was born but fell asleep soon after. This was a entirely different generation. Rukia told me that she knew that this kid had extreme levels of spiritual energy, probably more than twice what I had. We'd have to be careful and we wouldn't hide anything. We would train her to not leak it onto everyone she knew. It was better that way.

Rukia and I would be happy with this little girl. I didn't know if we'd have another kid. I was happy with one but who knows with Rukia. She loved everyone, especially children and animals. She was excited to be a mother, she would be great at it. She had been a great cover-mother for Yuzu and Karin when she was around. My biggest challenge was to keep her and show her why she came back was worth it.

I think back to those first 30 days that Rukia had returned and I wonder if anything had been changed would this be the end result. I'm not so sure but I'm glad it happened. I'm thankful for those days but much more thankful for these. I'm going to make sure that our daughter and her mother live. I'm not letting Masaki grow up without her. I'm never letting her out of my sight. I love them too much to ever let go.

A/N: Well that's the end, I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one. Girl of Light Writer is done.


End file.
